


The Governor's Daughter

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Timeless AU- The Governor's Daughter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Betrayal, Bisexual Lucy Preston (referenced), Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Flynn and Lucy are soulmates, Flynn is a protective husband!, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lucy is a fierce wife!, Murder, O/C Octavia/Lucy Preston (mentioned), Secret Marriage, Slow Burn, Torture- flagellation, Various amounts of Smut, but you will lose, trigger warning: death of an animal, tw: death of a loved one, you can try to fight me on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Garcia Flynn- a young textile worker, meets Lucy Preston- a self-proclaimed runaway who is trying to escape the confines of a misogynistic society. In an attempt to make sure she stays safe, he finds himself getting arrested.Will his new friend be able to help him avoid the chopping block?Told through the eyes of both parties, The Governor’s Daughter is a tale of forbidden love, betrayal, loss and redemption.





	1. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Lucy Preston meets a twenty-year-old Garcia Flynn- who promptly saves her life... 
> 
> As they say, "no good deed goes unpunished."

* * *

"Psst..."

A voice hissed at her as fourteen-year-old Lucy Preston crouched behind a merchant’s cart hiding from her mother and father at market. Lucy winced, ready to run at the sound of the voice trying to get her attention. Her stomach grumbling, she had to make it across the street to a grocer’s cart without being seen. Considering her dress was a deep burgundy color, she seemed to stand out truly.  

“Miss!” The young man tried again, this time causing Lucy to turn her head toward him. He was tall. _Very tall_. As she looked at him, his olive-toned face softened. Crouching down, he smiled at Lucy. “Are you okay?”  

“Yes.” She offered nothing else; she was on a mission. Her parents had just told her that morning what her life’s fate would be, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to dodge it.  

“What are you doing then, if you aren’t hurt?” The young man asked, a smile playing on his face. Between his kind smile and green eyes, he looked trustworthy enough.  

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked, and he nodded, “I am running away.”  

“Running away? Surely that’s a mistake. Don’t you have a family that loves you, and will miss you?”  

“As far as they are concerned, I am just a thing to sell,” Lucy said darkly, feeling even angrier than she had when she found out about their plans to marry her off to her cousin when she turned seventeen. Even worse, it was her rather fat, somewhat smelly, thirty-seven-year-old cousin, Rupert. “I don’t want to marry my cousin. They are going to give me to him because he is rich- and he will pay a nice sum.”  

“Ah.” The man’s smile faded. “I am sorry. The misfortune of women- they are bought and sold like cattle, it seems. It’s disgusting.”  

Lucy eyed the young man, was he trying to trick her? He had a lovely, yet odd voice. His dark hair complimented his tan skin. He was all charm. But he seemed honest enough.  

“Do you believe that? When I said that to my father, he told me it was just how the world was.” 

“What’s your name?” He asked, sitting back against the cart, allowing his legs to stretch for just a moment, then pulling them back toward his chest. 

“Lucy. Yours?” 

“Garcia Flynn.” He smiled, pulling his hat off his head, “At your service.”  

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at him.  

“You want to know what I believe, Lucy?”  

She nodded; she found herself enthralled by the man.  

“I believe you can make your own decisions. You will find a way.”  

“I’m still running away.” She smirked, and she was- as soon as she filled her basket with some apples. “Thank you, for your opinion, Garcia Flynn.”  

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her and began to get up.  

With that, Lucy took off, running across the busy street.  

* * *

 

Flynn felt his stomach drop as the girl he had been speaking to, Lucy, ran across the street. Without looking to her left, she headed toward the other side of the market. On instinct more than anything else, he ran after her- and it was good that he did because a pair of spooked horses near trampled her. Before their hooves could fall, Flynn grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her to the other side of the street. For a moment, he saw the look of panic on her face. Then relief washed over her, and just as quickly, anger.  

“What are you doing?” She yelled, pushing against him. “Unhand me!”  

Flynn let go, but stayed near, since she was near the street still. 

“I just saved your life.” He practically laughed. Why was the lady angry at him, exactly?  

“Did I ask you to save me?” She clipped. 

“If I had waited for you to ask, you’d be dead under horse hooves. You’re welcome.” Lucy gave him a sour face and then began to walk away. Garcia couldn’t help himself; he was curious- so he followed. Allowing her to believe she had lost him, Flynn followed her in a circle to a fruit stand. As he watched, Lucy placed apple after apple in her basket and began to walk away. Fearing once again for her safety, Flynn intervened. Walking toward her, he tried to grab the basket, having every intention of paying for the apples.  

Lucy kept a tight grip on the basket. 

“What are you doing, Garcia?” Lucy asked, more confused than anything else. “I need these.” 

“I know, I am going to pay-”  

“Let go of my daughter!” Flynn watched as Lucy’s face went sheet white. 

“Father, please.” 

“Arrest him!”  

Within the next moment, Flynn was on the ground, his hands behind his back, as a rope tied them together. Not at all to his luck, his new friend was none other than Henry Preston’s daughter. And Henry Preston was known for being a rather cruel Governor. Stealing would automatically get your hand chopped off. Taking from an official’s daughter would more than likely get Flynn’s head chopped off.  

“Daddy, please! Don’t! Garcia was-”  

“Quiet, Lucy. We will discuss this later at home.” He said sharply. After he was pulled up from the ground, Flynn watched Lucy’s eyes as they filled with tears- she looked terrified.  

“Take him to the pit. He will undergo sentencing tomorrow.”  

The guards walked Flynn about a mile away from town and unceremoniously threw him into a hole in the ground. He was lucky he knew how to fall. Otherwise, he could have broken his legs. The guards then threw him a quarter loaf of bread and an apple. Having had a knife in his pocket, he was able to get out of the restraints and eat. Holding his coat tight around him, he tried to stay warm as night fell and he awaited trial the next day. 


	2. Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia faces the Governor and finds that he is both very fortunate and quite unfortunate.

                                             

The next morning, Flynn found himself standing at the courthouse in town proper, awaiting the Governor’s decision. The arrival of Governor Henry Preston was announced, and the man himself came forward and sat above, in the judge’s seat. Flynn spied Lucy and a young girl standing next to her to the left. Lucy’s eyes were cast down, as if in shame.  

_It’s not your fault, Lucy... These things happen._ He wanted to say those words to her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to.  

Governor Preston called for order.  

“You are fortunate, Garcia Flynn, my daughter came forth and told me the truth. She told me that you saved her life, and were indeed not trying to steal from her, instead you were trying to keep her from making a mistake. Because of this, I will grant you leniency. You will work on my property for seven years.”  

Flynn felt the knots in his stomach loosen.  _Lucy._ He would have to remember to thank her.  

“Sir?” The head guard raised his hand and the Governor beckoned him forward. The guard whispered in the man’s ear, causing the Governor to nod.  

“I have just been informed that you broke your restraints while in the pit? Are you aware that an escape attempt carries with it the punishment of at least twenty lashes? Have you anything to say for yourself?”  

The knot returned, bringing with it an intense wave of nausea.  

“Sir, with all due respect, I wasn’t trying to escape. I just needed the use of my hands in order to eat.”  

Henry Preston nodded. “Because of the service you have done for my family, you will get ten lashings rather than twenty.” Henry nodded to the guards as they began to drag Flynn away. The guards took him into the courtyard and shoved him against a tree. As the whip cracked against his back, Flynn tried to think of pleasant things or nothing as his flesh was torn asunder. Searing pain overwhelmed him until felt more like a strange numbness. Losing count of the lashes, Flynn attempted to breathe through the pain. Eventually, all sensation faded, and his vision turned to black.   

* * *

Lucy watched in horror as the man that saved her life just the day before was brutalized against a tree. Instead of watching the man, her father kept his eyes on her, as Lucy held her seven-year-old sister, Amy Preston against herself. Every time the whip came into contact with Garcia’s back, her sister started against Lucy, which prompted the eldest of the two to clutch tighter and tighter. Judging by this reaction, Amy seemed to be able to hear despite her own fingers in her ears. Lucy prayed that her sister wasn’t seeing it, as her own hip covered the young girl’s eyes.  

Lucy was horrified by the bloody mess, the groans, and the sound of ripping flesh. She wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, the fact that he didn’t scream. She counted the strikes against him, once the guards reached ten, Lucy looked to her father. Garcia was hardly able to stand, as his knees buckled, and his cheek pressed against the tree. Feeling a sick twisting in her stomach, Lucy knew that look on her father’s face, he was trying to teach both her and Garcia lesson.  

The lesson: don’t step out of line.  

The guard turned to her father, the two men exchanged a nod.  

“Father! You said ten! You said you’d stop!” Lucy yelled as the whip cracked again. Losing count, Lucy stared at Garcia in horror as he was hit until he fell to the ground. Her father raised his hand, and the guards stopped. Turning to the Governor she felt anger burning inside her. Surely, Lucy would ever forget this.  

_“I hate you.”_ She seethed. “I will never forgive you.  _Never._ ”  

Releasing Amy, she took her hand and began to walk away when her father spoke.  

“You don’t have to forgive me, Lucy- but you do have to obey me. It’s for your own wellbeing.”   

Lucy walked away without another look. Sitting in the carriage, she heard the guards pack everything up, which included slinging an unconscious Garcia Flynn over one of the horses. The Preston Estate wasn’t far away, and as soon as they got home Lucy made sure Garcia was put in the guest room.  

Finding her maid, she asked her to help take care of him.  

“Jiya, can you make a salve? Like the one, you made for Father when he was shot? To keep the fever out?” her maid nodded. Lucy watched as the woman used witch hazel solution to clean the area and applied a salve with tea tree with frankincense to soothe the raw flesh. Lucy herself steamed and dried fresh linen to dress the wounds.  

“How long will he work here?” Jiya asked curiously.  

“He is sentenced to seven years,” Lucy replied, feeling sick with guilt. The man had to have a family, people he cared for, people who relied on him. They must be sick with worry, wondering where he was. Was he husband? A father? Lucy resolved to ask him about such things when he woke- perhaps she could inform his kin of his well-being. 

“What will he do?”   

“I am not sure. I know Willie is starting to have trouble with the horses in his old age. I imagine he will teach Garcia to tend them- that is the only need we have currently.”  

“He looks strong. I am sure he will be good with horses.” Jiya observed. Lucy nodded. She didn’t care to divulge the particulars of the situation.  

Garcia slept into the next day. When he woke, Lucy insisted on being the one to deliver him breakfast and a drink to soothe his pain. 

“May I speak with you while you eat?” Lucy asked. The man eyed her wearily but nodded. Lucy looked at him for a long moment. Unsure exactly of what to say now that she was here. Her father would call her foolish for feeling guilty about Garica’s misfortune. However, Lucy knew she couldn’t leave the issue be.   

“I am sorry. I am so sorry this happened. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t of been so foolish...” 

“Lady Preston.” Garcia’s voice disarmed her. The use of her title surprised her since he had called her Lucy before. However, he didn’t know who she was yet. Now he was technically their servant, so the use of her title was proper. “It’s not your fault. In fact, your father showed me leniency because of your honesty. Thank you.”  

“Garcia, do you have a family you’d like me to contact? A mother or siblings? Maybe a wife? Anyone who might worry about you?” Garcia eyed her and gave a sad smile. 

“My brother and father were killed back in Croatia. My mother and I came here. She and I worked together with textiles. We make and sell them. The cart you were hiding by when I found you- that was mine.” He paused.  

“If you’d like to, I can take a letter to your mother?”  

“My mother can’t read English. But if you could stop by our cart when you are in town, just let her know I am okay? Her name is Maria Flynn. Other than that, there is no one to worry about me.” He adjusted himself, wincing as his back rubbed against the pillows.  

In a moment of tenderness, Lucy leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm, “I will just have to worry about you then.” She said with a coy smile.  

“Please, don't worry yourself on my account, Lady Preston.”  

“What else will I do, since I can no longer run away?” 

“And why is that?”  

“If I left, who else would watch after you?” Garcia laughed and groaned mildly in pain as his movement pulled at his wounds. Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for him. Getting him another glass of brandy to ease the pain, she continued to speak with him. The pair eased into a light conversation. Lucy asked him how he felt about horses, apparently, Garcia loved them. When he was done eating, Lucy took his tray.  

Later that day, Lucy went to check on him again, only to find that he was gone. According to Jiya, Garcia had been escorted to The Carlin’s home near the barn- where he would stay until his wounds healed enough for him to work. Jiya’s husband, Rufus Carlin, worked several of the fields on the estate in exchange for a home and a cut of the crop. Jiya also earned wages for her work with Lucy and Amy. Beyond their employment, Lucy considered both Rufus and Jiya friends.  

That evening as Jiya brushed through Lucy’s long dark brown hair, Lucy took in a deep breath and exhaled steadily.  

“May I come to your house to visit?”  

“Visit? You see me every day Lucy.” Jiya chuckled, and then spied the girl’s flushing cheeks in the mirror. “Ah. I see... You don’t want to visit me, do you? What is it about this man that has intrigued you?”  

Lucy was suddenly flustered.  She wasn’t prepared for that question. Perhaps she had a little crush on him? She pushed that thought aside in favor of a safer one.  

“I feel responsible for what happened. I have offered to keep his mother informed regarding his wellbeing. I suppose if that is my task, I ought to actually know how he is doing, right?”  

“Sounds reasonable,” Jiya mused with a smirk- Lucy knew she didn’t have her fooled, but Jiya didn’t push it further. You are more than welcome to come by on Sundays after church if you’d like.” 

“Thank you, Jiya.”  

“Of course,” Jiya murmured as she finished Lucy’s hair, told her to get into bed, and placed a heating pan under the covers.   

 

 


	3. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn gives Lucy a birthday present, Lucy blushes for the first time (and it seems like a medical event), Amy lands herself in a bit of trouble.

Over the next two years, Lucy busied herself with her studies. English, Latin, German, and French were among the languages she had learned. She also continued to excel in music, dress design, and writing. She took to visiting with Maria Flynn regularly and would buy fabric for dresses, shirts, drapes, and furniture from her. 

 Her mother and father considered the dressmaking a hobby beneath her station. However, knowing that Lucy was going to be married off to her cousin in just a year, they seemed to loosen their hold in certain areas. Lucy had been given a slightly longer leash and was encouraged to explore new interests.  

On her sixteenth birthday, Lucy’s family hosted her fiance’s family. Her cousin Rupert and his sister, cousin Emma, had come to visit along with his sister’s children. Every time the man tried to talk to her, Lucy felt her skin crawl. He was unable to do anything, except eat, sit and be entertained. Lucy tried very hard not to imagine a life where she would have to leave her home- and become a part of his household.  

One evening, her family hosted a party- her engagement party, to be precise. Lucy took the first opportunity to run off. There was no way she was going to sit around and pretend to be happy about marrying a smelly, crude, sexist excuse for a man. Hiding away in the hay barn, Lucy sat with her lantern and a book.  _Romeo and Juliet_. It was Lucy’s third time reading it.  

The first time she thought it bizarre. Why would Juliet make the choices she did- if they led down a path to her demise? Had she no sense? Why would Romeo fall in love with someone who was clearly an enemy of his family? The more Lucy read the play, however, the more she saw beauty in it. Romeo and Juliet, naïve as they were, fell in love. Their love pushed them to want to be together, and they tried to make it happen. Perhaps their misfortune was worth it? If they loved one another so much, who would want to live in a world without the other?  

The second time she read it, she was entertained by the romance. The third time reading it- the book terrified her. When she was told her cousin was coming to visit, she realized how quickly the date of her impending doom was approaching.  She felt sick because in her heart she knew that she could never have a love like that- real, true love.  

“Lady Preston?” Lucy started as she heard the smooth accent of Garcia Flynn reach her ears. Looking up, she found him half-cast in the light of her lantern. He wore the black linen shirt that she recently made him. The one with curved ivory stitching and shaved pearl buttons that made him look so handsome. Truth be told, Lucy would be embarrassed to admit how long it took for her make that shirt for him. She even carved the buttons herself.  

“Garcia, I have told you time and time again, it’s Lucy. Please.” She smiled at him as she closed her book.  

“Lucy.” He breathed her name, “are you ill?”  

“No, do I look ill?” She asked, adjusting her dress and running her hand over her hair. She thought she had looked rather pretty in her burgundy empire waisted dress, and her braid that wrapped around the crown of her head.  

“No. You look-” Garcia paused and blushed. The last six months or so had been like pulling teeth trying to get a word out of him. He usually just looked at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, or he outright ignored her. Lucy wondered if he was finally angry at her for getting him arrested. Well, in that case, she deserved it. “You look  _good._  I was just wondering why you were in the barn. Isn’t there a party for you up at the house?”  

“Yes. Unfortunately.”  

“But, it’s your birthday, is it not?” Lucy smiled at him, she didn’t know he knew when her birthday was.  

“Yes, but the party is for my engagement.” 

“Ah.” Garcia walked over, and Lucy gestured for him to sit down, “the engagement you were running away from the day we met?”  

Lucy nodded.  

“Would it be alright if I gave you a birthday present?” Garcia asked while looking at the lantern. Lucy nodded, curiosity aroused. “I’ll be right back.”  

Garcia jumped to his feet and disappeared behind a wall. It dawned on Lucy then that he must live up in the loft. No wonder it was so warm in here in the middle of winter. There was probably a coal burning stove nearby.  

After a minute Garcia was back with his cupped hands clasped together. Sitting back down, he eyed Lucy. 

 “Are you ready?” he asked, his tone giving nothing away.  

“Is it alive? If it is, I may shriek.”   

“No, it’s not.” Garcia laughed. Slowly Garcia opened his hand to reveal a lovely figurine of a hummingbird. It was beautiful, complete with bright paints.  

“But, how?” Lucy wondered at it. It looked like what she imagined from the description in the English Journal of Natural Science she had been reading. “I have been trying to get a rendering of one for quite a while, but with no luck. Surely the artist didn’t do this based on the description from the journal?”  

“Well, I didn’t whittle it from that, no. I had Wyatt Logan recount his experience. He and his wife are from The Americas. He says that the hummingbird is a totem to the native peoples. Apparently, they are meant to encourage one to chase after “the sweet nectar of life”. To decide their own fate. It reminded me of you.”  

“It’s beautiful, Garcia.” Lucy breathed, as she took the small sculpture in her hand. “The color is so... vibrant. It’s lovely.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” he smiled shyly.   

“Why does it remind you of me?” Lucy asked inquisitively. He let out a heavy breath and looked like he hadn’t expected her probe deeper into his reasoning.  

“Well, Lucy. Because you are... an  _impressive_  woman.” Lucy smiled at him, “I know we haven’t talked much as of late, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how accomplished you’ve become. You’ve nearly mastered four languages, you play piano and viola beautifully, and from what I hear, you are quite the writer.  

“Did Jiya tell you that?”  

Garcia nodded. “She never ceases to boast about you... It’s what inspired the gift.” 

He paused for a long while before taking a breath. Lucy appreciated that he didn’t rush, that he considered his words.  

“You wrote a story about a hummingbird named Percival that was raised by crows. Your description of Percival’s journey across the sea to get back to his home, it was affecting. I imagine it was symbolic- it's meant to show how you feel about your values in contrast to your families?”  

“You understood it,” Lucy was astonished. “No one has ever understood it.”  

“The only part I don’t like is the ending... When Percival barely makes it to the shore, all life drained out of him... He counts it a victory that he made it- but he dies before his eyes can focus on his promised land. That will not be you, Lucy. You are stronger than that.”  

For the first time in her life, Lucy felt as if someone truly knew her.  

“How many times did you read it?”  

“I only heard it twice... However, would read it a hundred times over, if I could.” 

“Would you like a copy? I am happy to write one out for you.” Lucy offered.  

“Is Croatian on the list of languages that you’ve learned?” Garcia gave her a charming smile. “I appreciate the offer, but I regret to say that I can only read Croatian and few words in English.”  

“What?” Lucy asked, taken aback. It was odd to her that he would be illiterate, while still being such a great orator- even if his speeches were limited in audience to a precious few people. “Garcia, may I teach you to read English?”  

“Oh, I don’t know if that would be proper, Lucy.”  

Lucy’s brows furrowed. How on earth would teaching her friend to read be improper? 

“I assure you, it will be fine. Please? I need practice, in case I end up an old maid, and am forced into teaching.”  

At that, Garcia laughed.  

“Lucy, I don’t think you could be forced into anything.” The softness with which he looked upon her was disarming. Suddenly, Lucy felt the strangest urge to pull him close to her, as she felt a warmth pool in her belly. Acknowledging this, she became very aware of how close they were- and felt a little dizzied by his close proximity. Feeling her cheeks catch fire, it was as if the flame from the lantern was close enough to lick at her face.  

“Well... I uh-.” Her heart hammered in her chest, and Garcia’s expression became concerned.  

“Lucy, are you alright?” He asked, “you look feverish.”  

Absentmindedly, she brought her hand up to her head and tried to breathe evenly, willing the sudden sensations to leave.  

“I’m fine,” She smiled. When his hand rose to touch her forehead, Lucy let out a little noise that she could only describe as a feminine gasp. Mortified, she scrambled to her feet. “Thank you for the hummingbird, it’s lovely... I should go.”  

As she made her way out of the barn, she heard a shriek come from behind her.  _Amy._

“Did you hear that?” Garcia asked, having bolted out of the barn.  

“It sounded like Amy!” Lucy said, frantic. Before Garcia could stop her, Lucy ran toward the woods.  

“Lucy!” She heard the man yell after her. Certainly, this was unsafe. There would be wild animals, burglars, and gypsies in the woods at night (and witches, if one believed Jiya's stories). Lucy didn’t have time to stop though. As she heard the shriek again, she followed. She ran and ran until she came to a precipice- with naught but water and a steep drop beyond it. Not stopping soon enough, Lucy began to lose her footing, and she felt herself slip on the edge of the broken ground.  

* * *

“Lucy!” Flynn yelled again, as he saw her almost go over the edge of the crag. As swiftly and carefully as he could, he hooked his arm around her waist and stopped her fall. Trying not to slip himself, he pulled back a little too hard, and they both landed on the ground with a hard thud- his own head hitting a tree. 

“Garcia? Garcia! Are you okay?” Lucy scrambled off of him. He sat there in a bit of a daze. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He felt himself grinning stupidly, “You almost went over the edge.”  

“I know, you... you saved me.” She paused, staring at him- then, she was assessing him for damage. “Thank you, by the way.”  

“Of course. We can't lose you.” Gathering himself, Flynn sat up. Again, they heard the shriek, this time, Flynn could tell that the source was in pain. Suddenly alert, Lucy scrambled to the edge of the precipice. Flynn carefully followed her, ready to pull her back, if need be. Looking over the edge, they took in the scene. 

 _“N_ _o, no, no..._ _”_  Lucy cried,  _“Amy_ _.”_  

 


	4. The Witch of the Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia Flynn performs a daring rescue and Lucy finds herself feeling "ill" again.

_Oh god._  

Garcia Flynn looked over the crag to see ten-year-old Amy Preston laying on a ledge about thirty feet down. Her shoulder was twisted at a gut-wrenchingly awkward angle, and no doubt she had broken bones.  

“Amy!” Lucy yelled again, frantic. As she made to move closer to the edge, Flynn caught her around the waist again.  

“Lucy, stop!” She did as he said, breathing heavily, he could see tears forming in her eyes as she stared at him. 

“What do we do? She is going to die if we don’t help her!”  

“I know...” Flynn tried to think on his feet- frankly, he didn’t trust Lucy to stay here without trying to reach Amy. He knew she was too far down for anyone to save her without a rope and a reasonable amount of upper body strength. “I know... Run to the house, tell Rufus to get Wyatt Logan, and have them bring all of the rope from the barn. Get your father, as well. Can you do that, Lucy?”  

Lucy nodded and ran as fast as she could the other way.  

After a few minutes, Flynn heard Amy moan from the ledge.  

“Amy!” Flynn yelled, “Can you hear me?”  

“Yes...” He heard a feeble voice met his ears. _Poor girl._   

“Okay, don’t move. Your sister went to get help. You are on a ledge, if you move too much you will fall. Do you understand, Amy?” 

“Yes.”  

“We are going to help you, just be patient...” For the first time in two years, Garcia Flynn felt terror. Terror for the poor child on the ledge. And terror for Lucy. He had watched Lucy dote on her sister since he came to work for the Preston family. Garcia knew as much as anyone else that Lucy was more a mother to Amy than Carol Preston was. If Lucy lost Amy... and on her birthday... Flynn felt determination boil in his chest. He was going to save this girl, even if it meant his life.  

Finally, Rufus and Wyatt made it on horseback, with Lucy and Henry Preston trialing not minutes behind them.  

“Have any of you ever scaled a rocky crag?” Mr. Preston asked, seeking some sort of logic here. Wyatt shook his head, being from the Great Plains, certainly, he never dealt with this sort of terrain. Flynn looked to Rufus, who also shook his head.  

“I’ll do it,” Flynn offered. “I climbed mountains back in Dalmatia.”  

“Very well.” Henry agreed.  

Flynn made a harness from the rope, and with Rufus and Wyatt holding the rope, he began his descent.  

* * *

Lucy’s stomach was in knots as she watched the men struggle. It took Garcia awhile to climb down to the ledge that Amy was on. Finding her conscious, Lucy watched as Garcia tried to pick her up. No angle worked. Finally, he sat Amy up and Garcia untied the rope and re-tied a harness on Amy.  

“Okay, men! I’m sending Amy up first!”  

“Aye, aye!” Rufus shouted back. Lucy counted her blessings as she watched Amy get pulled up the steep bluff. Amy was able to use her good hand to hold on, when she was finally hoisted up to the top, Lucy joined the men and pulled her sister up.  

“Amy!” Tears started to fall already as Lucy kissed her sister on the cheeks. “Okay, let’s get you on the horse. Jiya and mother will take care of you- I'll be on my way shortly.”  

Lucy and her father helped Amy onto the horse.    
“I’m going to stay here, just until Mr. Flynn makes it up,” Lucy told her father, who nodded and led the horse away.  

“Okay, send the rope back down!” Garcia yelled. Lucy caught the nervous tone with which he spoke. Peaking her head over the edge, she saw him staring at the ledge. When the rope reached him, Garcia began to prepare a harness, but he didn’t have time. With a small rumble, the ledge gave out. Both Rufus and Wyatt were caught by surprise. The rope slipped several feet, and although Garcia was holding onto the rope when the ledge gave way, he slipped several feet down the side of the crag- the rope knotted around his wrist and it fell taught with a sickening crack.  

“Garcia!” Lucy yelled, unable to keep herself from panicking. The rope was wrapped around his wrist several times- and that was all that was keeping him from a rocky and wet demise. Lucy ignored the bile in her throat that came up as a result of looking at his wrist, which had no doubt been cracked from the strain of the fall. With one good hand, he began to scale the wall again. Lucy watched Rufus and Wyatt struggle to support him. As beads of sweat gathered on Rufus’s forehead, Lucy made her decision. “I’m going to help!”  

Behind Rufus and Wyatt, there were still several feet of rope left, Lucy managed to get it around a large tree trunk and tie it tight. Then, praying for strength not her own, she helped hoist Flynn up the side of the bluff. Once he made it up far enough for the men to pull him up, they did so- practically throwing him in her direction. The man landed with a thud in front of Lucy, who immediately checked him for injuries.  

“I’m quite alright, Lucy.” He said with a smile as she fussed over the rope on his wrist. “Really.”   

“No, you aren’t!” she was beside herself in disbelief as she looked at his mangled wrist. “Let’s get you to the house, the doctor will have to set this once he is done with Amy.”  

The foursome made their way to the main house. Lucy instructed them to wait as she checked in with the Doctor and her sister. Lucy found Dr. Noah Stratford tending to her sister.  

“How is she?” The man looked up and smiled at Lucy.  

“She is doing remarkably well. A bit in shock, but that is to be expected. I gave her valium for the pain and the hysterics.”  

“Hysterics?”  

“She said that the Witch of the Woods pushed her over the crag.” The Doctor swiftly popped something back into place. “She is lucky that nothing is broken. I am not sure what did it, but her bones are all intact- she just suffered a couple of dislocations on impact.”  

“We have a servant who helped save her, I believe his wrist may be broken, can you help him when you are done here?”  

“Of course, Lady Preston.” Lucy smiled at the doctor and thanked him. Amy began to stir, so Lucy took the spot next to her on the bed, and comforted her sister. After a few more minutes, the doctor left the room. Lucy softly sang to Amy, lulling her precious sister back to sleep.  

* * *

 Amy woke screaming about the Witch of the Wood the next morning. Completely vexed, Lucy wondered if her sister had seen something in her delirium.  

“Amy, what did she look like?”  

“A dark blue cloak- made of velvety faerie skin, her hair was made of fire and her eyes were the color of the sea. The woods live in her, Lucy. She came to kill me- she wants to kill us all.” Lucy held her sister close as she tried not to worry about how hard she had hit her head.   

After Amy's noon dose of medication, Lucy made her way to the stables. She had forgotten her book and figurine there. Bringing with her an offering of brandy wine for Garcia, she knocked on the door. The gentleman himself answered looking rather disheveled- even if he was still strikingly handsome. Lucy pushed those feelings away- she didn’t want to feel sick again like yesterday. So, she tried to not encourage dwelling on him, or his smile, or his form- in fact, she tried to look at his feet instead of him.  

Without looking at him, she thrust the bottle in his direction.  

“I brought this for you- as a thank you for helping Amy. It should help with your wrist.”  

“Thank you, Lucy,” when she didn’t look up, he chuckled. “Is there something wrong with my feet?”  

“No,” and she was blushing again. Finally, she looked up at him, and she felt a fullness in her chest. She must truly be ill- if it had spread from her stomach to chest in such a short amount of time. Ignoring it, Lucy tried to press on. “I believe I left my book here?”  

“Ah, yes.” Garcia ran off momentarily and came back with that, and her hummingbird. Spying his wrist set in a brace, Lucy felt overwhelmed. When he made it back to the door, Lucy almost threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. In his surprise, he dropped the items he was holding. Lucy relished the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. Once he held her, she let out a breath.  

“Thank you for saving Amy... and for not dying,” Lucy said burrowing into his chest. “I- uh,  _we_  don’t want to lose you, Garcia.”  

“Of course, Lucy.” He mumbled softly. Lucy heard him say something she couldn’t make out, but it sounded Slavic... She didn’t ask what he said- some things were better left a mystery.  


	5. Bolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy catches Darla- Emma's daughter- doing the unthinkable and confronts her fear of horses.

                                                                       

In the week after her fall, Amy came down with a terrible fever. Lucy spent much of her time helping Jiya tend to both her sister and her mother, who had long been sick with an unidentifiable illness. Lucy had watched as her mother lost much of her strength and was left bedridden. Winter was the hardest for her. In spring and summer, Lucy was able to get her mother to go outside and get fresh air- in winter it wasn’t so.   

Lucy sat reading to her mother when her father knocked on the door. He was accompanied by Dr. Stratford. Upon seeing Lucy, he smiled and greeted her warmly. Lucy kindly excused herself, so that he could tend to her mother. Making her way back to her sister, Lucy heard a scream come from Amy’s room.  

Running into the room, the sight that Lucy was met with was both scary and confusing. There was Darla- Emma's eldest daughter, standing over Amy with her hands in the air. When Lucy looked down, she saw splotches of bruising forming around her sister’s neck. Amy, still sick with fever, was gasping for breath and her eyes were wide with panic.  

“It was the Witch!” Amy yelled, voice raspy and no doubt raw. Darla, like her mother, had red hair and blue eyes (hair of fire, eyes of the sea- Amy's words ran through Lucy’s mind). Lucy wondered if the fourteen-year-old girl could be capable of trying to harm her poor sister. 

“What happened?” Lucy yelled as Darla shrank before her.  

“I- I was trying to help her! I swear!”  

“Trying to help her? She has bruises, Darla!” Lucy felt anger boiling in her.  As Darla began to protest, Lucy grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Finding Jiya, she asked her to stay with Amy.  

Making it to the drawing room, Lucy found Emma and her daughters sitting and performing their various activities.  

“I think you should take your leave,” Lucy announced, as she almost threw Darla into the room. She didn’t trust Emma- something was wrong here, and Lucy wasn’t going to stand for it. “Pack your family up- your brother included- and go back to Hamilton Estate.”  

“What happened?” Emma asked, her face was splotchy and red, she seemed a little winded- perhaps she was having a hard time keeping up with several children without her own nurse and husband present.  

“Your daughter tried to hurt- no, tried to kill my sister!” Lucy announced, there was no time to sugarcoat it- they had to leave.  

“Why... I have...  _never_ _._ These accusations are unfounded!”Lucy’s feathers were not ruffled by her cousin’s indignation.

Instead, she held firm to her decision. “I will have your horses readied within the hour. Now, please...  _Go_ _, get your things_ _._ ”  

Her cousin stormed off in a huff. Anger brewing inside her, Lucy felt the need for a walk- she had been in the house for near a week, and the excitement was enough to drive her mad. With the task of alerting Garcia regarding Rupert and Emma’s departure at hand, she walked to the stables. She found the man himself tending to her horse, Bolt.  

Bolt was a beautiful Belgian Black that Lucy’s mother had selected for her just before she got sick. Lucy knew that it was in part to provide a young horse for Garcia to break (Bolt was only a year old when he arrived on the farm and was to be broken at two and a half- and Garcia was just learning how to train and tend horses). As beautiful as Bolt was, Lucy had not yet ridden him. He was a tall, majestic creature, all black and incredibly nimble. The horse was fast, of course- hence the name,  _Bolt_. But Lucy found that she had been terrified of horses after nearly being trampled by a pair of them in the market.  

“How is our handsome Friesian?” Lucy asked as she cautiously approached the pair.  

“Ah, look Bolt... Your sweet Lucy has come at last to see you.” Garcia’s voice was soft and reassuring, he smiled at Lucy as he continued to brush Bolt’s already smooth mane. “I will have you know, Lucy, Bolt’s kneecaps closed six months ago- I was able to saddle him three months ago. He is just waiting for you.”  

“Have you ridden him yet?” Lucy asked curiously.  

“He isn’t my horse, Lucy.” Garcia’s voice sounded clipped and slightly irritated. “You should have that honor- and responsibility.”   

Lucy’s heart sank- had she done something wrong? Did Garcia think that her fear of horses meant that she was indifferent or disinterested? Even worse, did he take it personally? 

“Are you disappointed in me?” The question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.  At that, Garcia stopped his task and studied her.  

“No.” He said, "Should I be?”  

“Are you upset that I haven’t asked about Bolt? Or that I haven’t wanted to put a saddle on him and take him out?”  

“I didn’t realize you didn’t want to- I just thought you were waiting for his kneecaps to close.”  

“Neither of those is the truth,” Lucy confessed. At that, Bolt began to pull back and neigh. The horse let out a powerful sneeze and Lucy found herself backing up nervously in response.  

“Ah. I see... you’re nervous.” Garcia brought his hand to Bolt’s nose and allowed him to sniff. He then gently calmed the creature. “Lucy, have you ever ridden a horse?”  

“When I was younger, I rode with my mother... I haven’t ridden one since that day at the market.”  

“Since you almost got trampled?”  

Lucy nodded.  

“You can’t let one bad experience steal all of your joy when it comes to horses...” Seeing her fear continue, his face fell until he had the spark of an idea.  

“C’mere,” Garcia motioned for Lucy to walk over to him. “I am going to show you how to say hello to Bolt. Maybe you two can be friends yet.”  

Walking over, Lucy tried not to cower before the animal. Even while swallowing her fear, she found herself frozen before him until she felt Garcia take her hand. Startled, he blushed and smiled shyly.  

“If I may? I’m going to show you how to approach him. My scent is familiar, so it’ll be less of a shock to him.” Lucy managed a nod- meanwhile, the intense, warmth stirring in her belly that had made her feel ill the previous week was back (and she felt that it was starting to feel less and less like an illness...) 

With Garcia’s hand over hers, they ventured closer to the animal. When Lucy unwittingly began to get nervous, she felt her friend’s other hand brush gently against her waist. Slowly, he guided her closer to the animal. Any spot he touched on her seemed to leave a trail of invisible flame, that Lucy would have to think about later- and indeed she would. Something had changed between her and her friend, although she wasn’t entirely sure when it happened or how she felt about it, she knew that it was profound. As they approached, Bolt adjusted his stance, making Lucy nervous.  

“It’s okay,” Garcia murmured in her ear. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her. “C’mon, Bolt. Come and meet Lucy... She is very kind... and very smart, I promise.”  

As unexpected as they were, Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the man’s compliments. Just moments later, Lucy’s hand was on Bolt’s wet nose, as he was sniffing her. Another change occurred, Lucy was aware that her skin was no longer an inferno, and she turned to see Garcia watching her from nearby, his arms crossed, and a look of pure adoration on his face... He was quite fond of Bolt, that was true. Somehow though, Lucy knew the look wasn’t because of the horse- and with her face feeling aflame, she turned back to the majestic creature. 

“Here, a carrot.” He gave her the treat, and she offered it to Bolt, who accepted it with enthusiasm.  

“You are beautiful.” Lucy murmured, “and not at all scary when given a proper introduction.”  

“Why don’t you take him out soon? Get a saddle on him and get the both of you trained for riding.”  

“You’ll be with us?” Lucy could feel the heat emanating off of him, as he stood next to her. 

“If you’d like.” 

“I would, please.”  Lucy nodded, “Isn’t Mr. Flynn kind to you, Bolt? Oh yes, now we all can be friends.”  

The horse whinnied and grunted as Lucy showered it in attention. This really isn’t so bad when one isn’t petrified, she thought to herself.  

After several minutes Garcia spoke up, “I take it you didn’t come here for a horse whispering session, Lucy?”  

“No, I did not.” She stepped back from Bolt and smiled at him. “I need you to ready Emma and Rupert’s horses and carriage if you would.”  

“Of course. I thought they were staying for another month?” Lucy smiled, glad that Garcia felt comfortable enough to ask her.  

“I have requested that they leave... With Amy’s condition and my mother, they aren’t helping. It’s too much to look after and entertain everyone.” She looked down and thought hard about her reasoning for not being completely honest... Garcia was her friend though, and even if it had been family business, she knew she could trust him. “I also caught one of them possibly hurting Amy, and I would like to protect her.”  

“Ah,” he shook his head, “say no more. It’ll be ready shortly.”  

“Your hand?” Lucy tossed the comment out into the void, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place, she raced to clarify. “I mean, your wrist, is it okay? Are you feeling better?”  

“Yes, I am. Rufus and Jiya have been helping with some of my more involved tasks. It should heal soon, I believe.” He raised it so she could see, “I believe it’ll be better within the month.”  

“Would you like some help? I... I have time if you want help... If you need it.” She suddenly felt shy. “I don’t want you to strain your wrist and irritate it once again.”  

“You’re very kind, Lucy. But I think I can manage.” He started to walk past her, gathering the reigns and saddlebags for the pulling horses. “I will see you tomorrow?”  

“What for?”  

“I thought we were going to take Bolt out? It’s about time you both learned to use a saddle.”  

“Oh, yes!” Lucy laughed, remembering the conversation from mere minutes ago. “I look forward to it. How about tomorrow morning after lunch. Is that alright?” 

“It’s perfect.” He smiled, “I’ll see you then, Lucy.”  

Lucy felt a jolt of electricity when Garcia brushed his hand over her shoulder in a parting gesture. Lost for words, she merely nodded and smiled.  

 

_Fever._  

_Stuttering._  

_Stomach upset._  

_Sudden fatigue._  

_Burning skin._  

_Loss of conscious reasoning and a sudden inability to utilize language._  

Lucy would have to add all of those to her list of symptoms...  


	6. If Words Could Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes her feelings- and finds out that she actually does have a choice regarding her future.

Shortly after her discussion with Garcia, Lucy made her way back to the main house. She found Jiya sitting outside of Amy’s room. 

“How is she?” 

“The doctor said she was doing well- he was concerned about her bruising. Is it true?” Jiya seemed to take in Lucy’s appearance, no doubt she looked as if she had been out in the cold. “Are you putting your cousins out?” 

“Yes,” Lucy acknowledged, “I found Darla with her hands raised above Amy... I can’t be sure, but she may have had them around her neck...” 

“You're doing the right thing... where did you go?” 

“I went to tell Garcia to ready their horses,” Lucy said, cheeks burning at the mere mention of his name. 

“Ah,” Jiya eyed her closely and smirked. “You seem to have a lot of suitors as of late, fair Lucy.” 

“I... well-  _what_?”  Lucy stammered unintelligibly. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Oh, Lucy!” Jiya moved closer to her friend, linking their arms together. It was true, Jiya was quite possibly Lucy’s only true female friend. “I think we ought to have a talk.” 

The pair went to Lucy’s room. Slowly, Jiya pulled Lucy’s hair out of its style and began to brush it. When she didn’t speak Lucy took the lead. 

“I think I am dying, Jiya.” Lucy was completely serious... Yet, Jiya's only reaction was to laugh as if it were a great comedy.  

“I am very sorry. Please excuse me, ma'am.” Jiya smiled. “With all due respect, you look fine to me. Your cheeks have color, you walk fine, you can speak...” 

“Not all of the time.” Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. Just thinking about discussing her recent symptoms scared her- what if she was going to die? 

“We could have that doctor examine you?” Jiya offered, smiling. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind... I think he likes you.” 

“What makes you think that?” Lucy asked, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“He asked if he would see you before he left... Your father asked him to stay for brandy and cigars- I think he only agreed to it with the hope of running into you.” Jiya smiled sweetly, “He is no horse wrangler, but he  _is_ rather handsome.” 

Lucy felt warmth pool in her stomach at the mention of Garcia- it was thinly veiled, but it was there, nonetheless. And again, she felt flustered, nervous and ill.

_“I really do think that I may die.”_

“From in embarrassment? Well, most people in love find that their feathers ruffle easily.” Jiya mused, “Don’t worry, that will pass over time.” 

“I am not-.” Lucy began but stopped speaking as she thought of every moment she felt strange. It was true, it only happened around or as a result of Garcia Flynn. Mortified, Lucy stood up and walked over to her bed. Unable to hold her tears in, she sobbed into her pillow. 

“Lucy...” Jiya sat next to her, patiently rubbing soothing circles over her back. “Lucy, why are you crying?” 

“What am I supposed to do, Jiya?” She knew she was overreacting, but at this point, there was no reigning it in. “I am supposed to marry someone else. Someone I hate. Someone I want nothing to do with... and now... I... I can’t even say how I feel about my best friend.”

“Come, now,” Jiya said, in mock indignation.

“Fine- m _y_ _second-best_ _friend_ , I apologize.” 

“You’re forgiven,” Jiya said with a tender laugh, as she pulled Lucy into an embrace. “I take it you aren’t talking about the doctor?” 

Lucy just stared at Jiya with her puffy red eyes. Jiya smiled awkwardly. 

“Have you considered that Mr. Flynn may feel the same way?” 

“I severely doubt that,” Lucy said, a bit too quick. She suddenly needed to be done with this subject. 

“Look, I probably shouldn’t encourage this- so don’t tell your father I did... But I see the way you both look at one another- be patient. Mr. Flynn will realize how he feels in time. Your parents won’t be happy, but it isn’t their life, is it?”

Lucy stared at Jiya blankly. 

“I am engaged, Jiya... I can’t even let myself begin to imagine-”

“Lucy, you do know you have the right to refuse your cousin and marry who you want, right?” 

“What?” 

“It’s the only decision that is yours alone, Lucy.” Jiya sighed, “I have watched as you’ve been torn apart by this for two years... I know when all is said and done, that I am just a servant. However, I do consider you a dear friend, sweet Lucy. So, I will tell you what your family is trying to keep from you. You have the right to refuse any man. Period.” 

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself begin to shake with anger- how had her family not told her this? Her father, she expected this from...  _But her own mother?_ She was going to let her be pushed into a terrible arrangement?

“That being said, you should refuse your cousin sooner rather than later... He is old and really needs to get on with his life. Your family has done you a great disservice trying to force this on you.” 

Finding her resolve, Lucy sat up and wiped her tears away. 

“Thank you, Jiya.” 

“Of course, dear.” 

A moment later there was a knock on the door, followed by her father's treacherous voice.

“Lucy, time to bid your cousins farewell.” 

_Oh, she was going to bid them farewell, alright._

* * *

Flynn finished securing the bit and bridle on each horse as the "evil cousins" came out of the main house (it is true that Flynn allowed himself to be influenced by Lucy's colorful description at times... He couldn't help it though, she was very persuasive). Flynn watched Rupert- a smarmy-looking man with far-less-than-desirable physical features- make his way out to the carriage. It was beyond Flynn’s comprehension that a woman as beautiful as Lucy should be forced to marry such a man. But this _is_ England- and Garcia Flynn seldom understood the so-called civilized English customs. At least they had a year of time to spend together before Lucy was taken from him...

No, them. 

_Before she was taken from them._

Quite suddenly, Flynn became aware of his thoughts- when did he start thinking of Lucy as his? She wasn’t some possession or prize to be won- she was and is a person. Even more so, she is a very intelligent person. Flynn silently admonished himself, he really ought to know better- what would his mother think? 

Apparently, the cousins seemed to think that Flynn was their errand boy. Emma and Rupert unceremoniously threw their luggage toward him. Eying it, he decided he would leave it until they asked him to grab it directly. Flynn wasn’t interested in getting in trouble, but he also wasn’t going to bend over backward for them... Especially considering their treatment of The Preston women. 

Checking the horseshoes again, Henry and Dr. Noah Stratford joined the farewell gathering. The only ones missing were The Preston women and Jiya. 

As soon as Flynn thought about her, he saw Lucy storming out of the house, followed by a somewhat panicked Jiya. She looked like an avenging angel, in her anger. Flynn did feel mildly concerned when he noticed that it looked like she had been crying- but given her current state, she seemed rather recovered. 

“You!” She yelled at Henry. “We are going to talk later.” 

Flynn watched as the doctor flinched at Lucy’s clipped words. Henry, who had taken the brunt of Lucy’s (much deserved) anger in the past was unphased. For just a moment, Lucy and Flynn made eye contact. He could have sworn he saw her gather her wits.  A moment later, she was moving on- to yell at her cousin Emma. 

“Woman, control your children! Your daughter could have killed my sister! And I will have you know, I would have your head for it! Now, Darla- think hard about the sort of person you want to be... You are fortunate that I walked in and kept you from committing a terrible crime. If I ever hear of you attempting anything like this again, you will not be the recipient of such mercy, I promise.”  

 _Atta girl, Lucy._  Flynn thought to himself, acutely aware of the silly grin on his face. He expected her to be done at this point- but she had other plans. As he started to grab Rupert’s luggage, Lucy rounded on the man himself. 

“As for you, _cousin Rupert._ ” Lucy seethed, “I cannot and will not marry you.  _I would rather eat worms._ ” 

As soon as the words were out of Lucy’s mouth, she clasped her hands over her lips in shock. Flynn was willing to bet she hadn’t intended to say that last part... Nonetheless, she got her point across, and stalked off, leaving a vexed crowd in her wake. 

Rupert nodded slightly and then quite suddenly, the man looked ashen. The now mortified Sir Rupert Hamilton collapsed, his large body falling on the ground. Lucy, completely focused on her departure, didn’t seem to notice. 

Now, Flynn was no doctor, but considering he had seen both his father and brother after their death, he knew when someone gave up the ghost- and this man had done just that. The doctor confirmed it within a minute, and Lucy’s father angrily stalked after her. Looking at Jiya, Flynn tried to signal for her to follow. If Flynn knew one thing it was that Henry Preston in a rage was not something anyone wanted to be around- and Flynn didn’t want him hurting Lucy. Jiya seemed to catch on, she nodded and followed in their wake. 

Unable to go into the house himself to ensure Lucy’s safety, Flynn did the next best thing. 

“Dr. Stratford, can you go into the house and make sure The Prestons are okay? It would be best for Lord Preston to not be alone with Lucy right now. I can alert the church and coroner regarding the deceased.” Dumbfounded, the doctor nodded and made his way to the home. 

Flynn quickly pulled one of the extra blankets from the carriage and put it over the deceased. Going to the stable, Flynn readied Rider- his trusty horse- and took his leave. 

 _Today had not gone as planned_ , he thought as he led the horse down the road leading to the church. 


	7. What is in a (Family) Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is told the truth about herself. She makes a decision.

The backlash from Lucy’s speech was enough to start a riot, truly. As Lucy stomped into the house, she ignored her father’s bellowing and tried to calmly walk to her room. She could hear her father's heavy boots hit the ground, as she tried to calm herself. She made it to her room, just short of breaking into a panic. 

“Lucy!” Henry Preston was on the stairs now- his steps were ringing heavy in her ears. Lucy slammed the door shut, and in a panic, she pushed her writing desk against it. Leaning forward, she pressed herself against the desk to keep him from entering. “Lucy! We need to talk! How could you be so selfish? Lucy!”  

“Go away!” She cried. Lucy often feared for the safety of others when her father had their lives in his hand. He had only ever disciplined Lucy once- and he never needed to do so again. “I am not marrying him! I will not do it!”  

“Lucy!” Henry was pounding on the door with enough force to make it and the desk rattle. In a panic, Lucy looked about the room, trying to find a spot in which to hide. Finally, she dove behind her modesty screen- haphazardly pulling off her first layer of clothing, she threw it over the screen. It was a signal not to enter. She stood there, silently praying that the man would go away, that he would burn out his anger out elsewhere. 

The rattling stopped. After a few minutes, Lucy heard her door open. 

“Father, please... Please don’t...”  she begged. 

“It’s not your father, Lucy.”  

Putting on her robe, Lucy came out from behind the screen to find her mother looking at her. Rather pale and tired-looking, Carol Preston let out a heavy sigh. Cautiously, Lucy pulled her mother into her arms- 

“Mother, I am so sorry... I just... I couldn’t.”  

“Shh...” her mother soothed her, “Lucy, darling. Please, sit down. We need to talk.”  

“What?” Lucy asked, concerned. Her mother's breathing was labored as they sat on her bed. “Mama, are you okay?”  

“I am. For now.” Carol Preston gently stroked her daughter’s cheek. “Lucy, I have to tell you the truth about your father- about this family. I have to tell you why it’s important for you to make a good match.”  

“Mother, I cannot. I will not marry him...”  

“Rupert is dead.” Her mother uttered without any affectation. It was mere fact. “Lucy, our family is in financial ruin... We are living on the last of what we have... As you know, I was unable to bear a son. We have had no one to go into any type of lucrative career.”  

“So, I have to marry rich- because we are poor?” Lucy stared at her mother- and shook her head... “How selfish is that? That I should live my life without love- to line an angry man’s pockets? Aside from that, I know inheritance laws, mother. I am the eldest daughter- I am set to inherit our property. You and I both know I will manage it well and not drive it into ruin. Why must I marry?”  

“Lucy, please.” Her mother raised her hand to halt her daughter’s speech. “You are not going to inherit anything.”  

“What?”  

“My dear Lucy, you must know that I love you-you are my daughter.”  

“Mother, what are you saying?”  

“Henry Preston is not your father. Shortly before Henry and I got married, there was a man... A brilliant man, who I thought I loved dearly.”  

“What... What happened?”  

“This man told me that we would get married, and have a family. We had an affair- I conceived you.” Her mother let out a shaky breath. “When I told him that I was with child, he told me that we could not see one another again... I later found out that this man already had a family, and I was just a dalliance.”  

“That’s why Henry has always been so severe with me?” Lucy stood, pacing. “My entire life... Has been a lie?”  

 _“Now, Lucy.”_ Her mother’s gaze was soft and caring. Yet, somehow, Lucy felt she may just break under it. “Henry has always tried to prepare you for the real world- so that you will go through life avoiding my mistakes.”  

Lucy wanted to ask if she was a mistake- but her heart ached in a terrible way, and she didn’t know if she could stomach the answer.  

“What will happen to me? The man that I have known as my father- my entire life- is just going to put me out?”  

“No, Lucy, he isn’t. However, you need to consider your future. Whoever Amy marries will inherit the house, the land, the estate. Should anything happen to her, it will go to your cousin Emma- Henry's last living blood-relative. You... will have to marry well, if you want to live the life you are accustomed to. 

“As long as I am alive Lucy, your place is here with me- but we both know that life is fleeting. I desperately want to know that my eldest daughter is taken care of before I pass."

 _"Please, Lucy?_ ” Her mother was now begging her. For what, Lucy couldn't be entirely sure. Rendered speechless, Lucy suddenly took an interest in the wallpaper outfitting her room. Her mother seemed to take the hint and began to leave. Before her exit, she added one more note, “I am so sorry, Lucy. You must know I love you and Amy equally. I just want to know that my daughters are taken care of, do you understand?”  

“Yes.” Lucy’s voice was small. She could feel her eyes welling up with hot tears.  

“Think about what I have said. I am going to go lie down. Goodnight, Lucy.” 

“Goodnight, Mother.”  

* * *

 

The days passed by in a haze after Lucy discovered the secret about her parentage. Rupert’s body was prepared for burial, cousin Emma and her daughters were required by custom to refrain from travel while in mourning. It was at this time that Lucy found out that Emma’s husband had died shortly before her cousins came to visit. Lucy kept her distance from her cousin and Darla and tried, for Amy and her mother’s sake, to be civil.  

After two weeks of staring at the wallpaper in her room, Lucy finally made the decision to roam out of the house. She had been taking meals alone, turning Jiya away, and visiting her sister late at night. Unable to meet anyone’s eye, Lucy felt out of place, alone in the world. Struggling to find her footing, she decided she needed a project (or several). So, armed with a slate, chalk, and painted cards Lucy made her way to the stables in hopes of finding Garcia.  

As she knocked on the door, she realized how this could look- but she couldn’t be bothered to care. Lucy knocked again, and then- 

“Lucy?” She jumped, hearing his voice behind her- he was accompanied by Bolt, “is everything okay?”

“Why is it that you always think I need to be in distress to want to see you?” Much to her regret, the words are said with an edge. However, Garcia didn’t seem to take offense. He merely smiled kindly and beckoned her to follow him. 

“I just need to finish a few tasks,” he said, opening the barn door. Slipping in, he handed Lucy the lantern he had been carrying. “Bolt ran off earlier today. It took a while to locate him.” 

“Thank you for finding him... I didn’t even know he was gone.” Lucy found herself eyeing the horse, “is he hurt?”  

“No, he just got restless.”  

“I know how he feels,” Lucy mumbled under her breath. “So, you were there when Rupert...”  

“Yes. I found your speech particularly moving... Luckily for me, it wasn’t as....  _affecting_ as it was for him. _”_  

“Are people saying I meant to kill him?”  

“Don’t listen to gossips, Lucy.” Its sweet, the way he says it- and then smiling coyly at her, he began to brush Bolt’s tail. “I won’t tell anyone if you did mean to do it... It’ll be our little secret.”

Lucy can't help but blush at the suggestion of keeping secrets with Garcia Flynn.   

“Well then, just don’t tempt me to use my new-found abilities on you, Garcia Flynn.”   

“Ah, empty threats don’t fit you, Lucy.”  He smiled, as he moved around the horse, to brush a new spot. Lucy found herself mirroring his movements. 

“How do you know its empty?”  

“Because,” he straightened up and walked toward her- slowly, he set Bolt’s bit and reins on the hook behind her. “You like having me around too much.”  

At that, Lucy blushed. Staring him right in the eye, she smirked- it seemed they were at a standoff. She had half a mind to ask what had got into him- he seemed to be particularly flirtatious with her... However, considering how upset she had been for the last two weeks, she can’t say she minds the distraction. Garcia lingers near her just a bit longer than necessary, and she is forced to look up at him. For someone so tall, he really isn’t imposing unless he wants to be. 

That is something Lucy has always appreciated about the man, his gentle nature. It isn’t lost on her, the way he licks his lip slightly when he looks at her. Feeling her stomach flip, Lucy coughs awkwardly- a signal. Heeding the warning, he backed away- giving her all the space she could want or need.  

Whatever had changed between the two of them must now go ignored. Lucy made a decision after talking to her mother, and it certainly cannot involve falling (more) in love with Garcia Flynn. So, she must tuck the warm feelings, the stomach flips, and the bouts of fever away- she is a woman on a mission. 

“I need you.” The way she says it is practical, not seductive- although Garcia looked at her with an almost worshipful gaze. “It would be a great honor to me if you would let me teach you to read and write in English. Please?”  

He looked at her closely, as if checking for an uneven scale, or a weighted die.  

“Very well.” 

Whatever Lucy expected, it wasn’t such a quick acquiescence.

“Well then, thank you.”  

“Of course. Anything for you, Lady Lucy.” Lucy can't help but cringe at the title, he was being sweet- he is so sweet. But with the recent revelation of her parentage, the use of it weighed heavy on her mind.  

“I am not a “Lady”, Garcia.” he seems confused, so she continued, “It was revealed to me... why my parents were pushing me to marry... Henry is not my father. I am a child of no one.”  

The confession took more from her than she realized it would- to her surprise she is rather shaky, and almost tearing up. A small voice that she hardly recognizes followed. “I am no one.”  

 _“Now, now...”_ Garcia is crouched before her, not quite on his knees. Lucy couldn't help but smile when he looked up at her with such honest and earnest eyes. “We both know that is not true. You-  _you are_ _Lucy Preston_ , Carol Preston’s daughter, and possibly the most intelligent, kind and... beautiful woman I have ever met.”  

When, in her shock, Lucy didn't say anything, the man got a smirk on his handsome face- “And those are just your flaws. The positive attributes are even better.” 

“You’re delusional.” She said, with a smirk- because sarcasm is the only way to deal with _whatever that_   _was_. However, as he stands, she can tell he knows he has succeeded in, at the very least, making her smile. Gathering herself, she continued. “Well then, here are the items you will be needing- where do you live, Garcia?”  

“I live in a cabin out back- Old Willie’s cabin.” Ah, yes. Willie had died a year ago, Garcia was the man’s replacement. It made sense that he would get Willie’s Cabin.  

“Very well, I know where that is. I will come by tomorrow, after dinner. In this bag are alphabet cards that I myself designed, a slate, chalk, and everything else you will need for now. When you get more advanced, I will provide books, ink, and paper. My goal is to have you reading and writing as well as you can speak within a year or so.” 

“What happens in a year?”  

She wanted to lie, she wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to crawl in a hole.  

“Well, you’ll have to wait and see- _we both will_.” Lucy smiled at the man, as he took the items from her.

“Thank you, Lucy.” He murmured, smiling down at her, “I look forward to learning.”  

As she was about to leave, she heard him sigh.   

“What?” Of course, now she needed to know... 

“You’re nothing like him, you know?” 

“Like whom?”  

“Henry.” He let out a quick breath, “He is a cruel man, and his only redeeming attribute is that he carries out his natural duty to feed and shelter his family. He doesn’t deserve to have a daughter as brilliant as you, Lucy. It never made any sense.” 

When she didn't respond, he continued, “Your sense of self, your independence, your kindness, your integrity... He is remiss in trying to marry you off to the highest bidder... you deserve to be happy.” 

There was a moment there, where Lucy could swear that she felt something else that was unsaid between them- and two weeks earlier she might have asked if he thought she’d be happy with him. 

“Did Jiya speak with you, by chance?”  

“Jiya?” Garcia shook his head. “Other than to tell me you had closed yourself off from everyone, no...  _Why_?”  

“No reason. I should go. Thank you, for everything, Garcia.”  

“Very well, Lucy. I will see you tomorrow- provided no one else drops dead?”   

“Yes,” Lucy chuckled lightly, “I don’t think anyone else has quite as a weak of a heart. I will see you tomorrow, Garcia.”  

* * *

 

 _When did that happen?_ Flynn asked himself, as he watched Lucy leave the barn...  _When had he fallen in love with Lucy Preston?_  

 


	8. The Passing of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Garcia begin English Lessons. Over the course of a year, they steadily get to know one another.

                                                       

 

Garcia proved to be quite the student, which didn’t surprise Lucy in the least. The first lesson unfolds easily enough. Lucy arrived shortly after dinnertime. Garcia answered the door with an excited grin.  

“Hello, Lucy,” he whispered. Hardly poking his head out past the door, he looked around- as if to see if anyone had followed her. Apparently satisfied, he opened the door fully. “Please, come in.”  

“Thank you.” Lucy walked in, eyeing the quaint cabin. Garcia’s space was well organized and surprisingly charming. There was a lovely fire going, with a tea kettle warming above it. Lucy had been in the cabin after Willie died, she had helped organize his belongings for his sister’s family- she was aware that it looked nothing like this before. “It’s lovely in here.”  

“Thank you. My mother gave me the rugs- and made drapes. She loves warm colors... The coloring makes me feel more at home.”  

“No wonder she always recommends burgundy fabrics for you.” Lucy murmured, studying the burgundy and gold tablecloth.  

“What do you mean?” though slightly confused, Garcia smiled at her warmly. 

“Well, I tend to see your mother quite often...” 

“Really?”  

“Yes, after I went to tell her you were okay two years ago, I was impressed by her fabrics, and I started frequenting her business... I keep her up to date on your wellbeing. I also buy the fabrics for everyone’s clothing from her.” Lucy looked away to avoid blushing. “Your mother is quite nice.”  

“Ah. No wonder she knew who you were...” Garcia was almost beaming at her now. “She likes you.”  

“Your mother?”  

“Yes.” His smile was small, amused and content. Lucy assumed it had to do with his mother- she was, after all, the last of his family. After a moment, he gathered himself. “Well, would you like some tea?” 

“Yes, please.” Lucy said with a nod, “Do you have the items I gave you?”  

“Yes, everything is in that bag on the table, feel free to arrange how you’d like.”  

Lucy walked over to the table and arranged the items in a logical fashion. The cabin was warm- so she prepared to take her heavy shawl off. Before she could grab it, however, she felt it lift off of her shoulders. Turning around in surprise, she found Garcia walking over to place it on the coat rack.  

“Thank you.” She whispered, as he swooped by and pulled out the chair for her. Within moments, she was seated and he was delivering teacups and pouring tea for the two of them. 

 “Earl Grey.” He said smiling, as he walked away to grab milk and sugar.  

“You are quite hospitable, aren’t you?” Lucy observed with a small smile.  

“I don’t get much company, other than Rufus and Wyatt... Frankly, they are more like farm animals than house guests.” 

That elicits a laugh from Lucy, as Garcia sits down next to her.  

“Well, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, and Earl Grey is my favorite tea...”  

“Good.” The man smiled, moving his legs in an almost giddy fashion, causing one to hit Lucy’s knee. As soon as he realized it, he tried to make himself as small as possible. “I’m sorry.”  

He coughed the apology while avoiding her gaze.

“It’s fine, Garcia.” Lucy set her hand on his forearm. “Just relax, you are going to do great. I am sure you will be a fast learner... There is no need to be nervous.”  

* * *

 

 _Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..._ Flynn thought to himself. He was acutely aware that he is a ball of nervous energy. Perhaps it had to do with the reading and writing lessons... However, was convinced that it had more to do with the lady’s presence in his home.

As Lucy set her hand on his arm, he felt his chest tighten. Garcia’s hand itched to grab hers. However, before he could muster the courage, she slipped her hand away with a smile. Everything was set out in an orderly fashion, and he looked around at the items as Lucy sipped her tea.

“Alright, shall we start Ms. Preston?”  

“Ms. Preston?”  

“Well you are my teacher, aren’t you?”  

“Well, then Mr. Flynn,” Lucy said while setting out the cards, a small smirk playing on her lips.  

“Hmm... Fair enough.”  

“Very well, let’s start with the alphabet. Do you know any letters?”  

After the lesson, they caught up on any news of mutual friends. Lucy’s relatives would be leaving in a few weeks, and her sister was on the mend- which is a great relief to everyone. The pair also settled on a schedule for these lessons and agreed to go riding once the weather was improved.

That night, as Flynn laid in bed, he couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement about his future- not just about Lucy’s presence there, but about the opportunities that learning to read could open for him. He made a decision. He would make this well worth Lucy’s time and be the best student possible.  

It took Flynn a week to fully learn the alphabet, backward and forward. It didn't hurt that he had seen the English language in print since he was ten-years-old, even if he hadn’t learned it himself. He did learn a few words working as a textile merchant- orders need to be specific, after all, so it was unavoidable. Lucy was delighted by his rapid progress, which in turn made Garcia happy. Within a month he was reading simple books, which were complete with illustrations.

As the books got more complex over the months, the pictures were smaller, and the storylines more involved. Lucy proves to be quite the writer, and the newer stories are indeed entertaining, while the simpler ones were comedic. However, Flynn noticed Lucy was rapidly creating books. One day, she came to the cabin, accompanied by all of her creations. She desired Flynn's opinion regarding her stories. 

“Did you draw this, Lucy?” he asked sipping his tea and reading her latest creation  _The Adventures of_   _Bolt and Foggy,_ which chronicled the shenanigans of her beloved horse that is unwittingly led into various troubling scenarios by his owl friend, Foggy. As Lucy nods, Flynn found himself a bit taken with the domesticity of the scenario- sitting here, with her, sipping tea and reading as she was drawing and writing. She came by three times a week now, and the time they spent together was, frankly, the highlight of his day.  

“I take it you enjoyed our ride the other day... Even after you fell off of Bolt?”  

“Well, at least you caught me. If I had hit the ground, I don’t know that I would continue with riding lessons.” Lucy laughed. 

“Well, Bolt has never been happier, so I am glad I was there.” Flynn smiled- he didn't add that he has never been happier, either. “But Bolt befriending an owl... I was not aware he was so friendly.”  

Lucy laughed, “It’s just something to read. It was fun writing it.”  

“Are you saving these little books? I noticed all of the ones that I read last week were purple, those are red and these are green- does that mean something?”  

“Yes, actually.” Lucy nodded, “I am creating lesson plans and tools for each level of reading... I plan on using these in the future, too.”  

“Are you going to teach some other lucky immigrants?” Flynn asked, coyly. “I might get a little jealous if they are more handsome than I am.”  

At that, Lucy laughed and blushed (oh, how he enjoyed doing that to her). 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that... I am going to be teaching some local children.” Lucy looked down at the books she had created, “I am trying to earn some money.”  

“Really? What for?”  

“Well, I wasn’t going to say anything until later, however, I want to work as a teacher.”  

“Lucy, that’s wonderful!” Flynn couldn't help but be excited for her. Startled by his reaction, she let out a smile. “Does anyone else know?”  

“I am not going to discuss it with my mother and Amy until I have enough money and have been accepted to an apprenticeship. There are various opportunities to consider. It is a far way off at this point, but with working at the church, I should get enough experience and enough money over time.”  

“I think that is remarkable. I know you can do it.” Flynn said, smiling at her brightly.  

“Thank you, that means a lot to me, Garcia.”  

* * *

 

 Winter passed months ago, as did spring and summer. Fall is passing by in a blur, as well. Flynn found himself wondering if he may see the possibility of a future with Lucy. He tells himself to treasure this time- it’s a simple thing, this friendship of theirs. Yes, there is an element of flirting and- dare he say, courtship. However, knowing Lucy is still young, he doesn't expect anything. She deserves to have her youth, and a social circle. He doesn’t want to ask anything of her or pressure her, so he sits back and enjoys their time together. 

“Has Mr. Logan spoken to you?” Lucy asked one day in late December.  

“Should he have?” Focusing on his companion for the afternoon, Flynn set down the latest book he had been reading, Walter Scott’s _Lady of the Lake._ Their “lessons” are no longer lessons and more of a time for them to connect and relax. Lucy often asks Garcia’s opinions on her lesson plans, sometimes they play games, read aloud to one another, or just sit silently as they work. Again, it’s Garcia’s favorite time of the day, having Lucy in his cabin, with him (he tries not to assume that it means too much).  

“Well, Henry purchased tickets to the masquerade ball that is being held on my birthday. Jessica and Wyatt Logan are already attending, and with Jiya in her delicate state, she is unable to. I was hoping, that perhaps... you might be willing...”  

“I would be happy to take you, Lucy.” He said with a smile, “Just let me know when to arrange the carriage, and how many guests you will be taking.”  

“Wait, what?”  

“I assume you want me to tend the carriage and the horses for your party?” Flynn asked, hoping that he hasn’t somehow offended her.  

“No, no... Garcia,” Lucy smirked, as she shook her head, “I want you to  _attend the ball_... with me. As my guest.”  

There was a moment of silence between the two as Flynn tried to reconcile what he had just heard.  

“Oh.” This was _unexpected_... “As your... your guest?”  

“Yes,” Lucy said, a blush gracing her alabaster skin. “I cannot think of anyone else I would rather spend the evening dancing with.”  

Smiling shyly, Flynn struggled for to answer.

Once recovered, he gently set his hand over hers on the table.  

“I would love to go as your guest, Lucy.”  

“It is settled, then.” She said, a triumphant smile gracing her lips.  

* * *

  _Oh._  

Lucy felt the familiar swoop of her stomach, as Garcia put his hand on hers. Having spent multiple evenings with him a week for the last year, she can say with confidence that her feelings are absolutely not at all gone.

_Not in the least._

Lucy decided almost a year ago that she would pursue a career in teaching. Her hope was to eventually have enough money to buy a small piece of land, or at least to be a self-sufficient woman. That being said, she found that those principles were at war with her heart.  

As well they are at war with her more... _innate_ desires- whatever those may be.  

She isn’t sure what it is- maybe it is the warmth she feels when he smiles at her? Or the trail of burning touch he leaves when his fingers graze any of her flesh (his touch is always gentle and chaste- which she appreciates)?  That being said, Lucy has found herself imagining what it would be like for Garcia to put his hands on her more... what it might be like for him to touch her more... with his hands.. with his lips... She wonders what it might be like to slide her hands up his arms, to his neck, and take his face in her hands and just claim his mouth with hers- 

“Lucy?” His voice broke through her reverie, causing Lucy to jump slightly.  

“Oh... Um, yes?” She noticed him lick his lips slightly, while she tried to shake away her embarrassment. 

“What were you thinking about?” 

 _Oh, god._  

“Just a new story to write...” Lucy mused.  

“Well, I hope it has a happy ending...” Garcia said, with a smirk. “It’s starting to snow. Can I walk you back up to the house?”  

 _Can I stay here?_  

“Of course. Thank you, Garcia.” As Lucy stood, Garcia came over and helped her with her shawl. She tried not to lean into him as he clasped her shoulders gently before he offering his arm. This has gotten so easy... Being here, interacting with him. Lucy wonders how she will be able to say goodbye when the time comes.  

 

 


	9. The Masquerade Ball: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn go to the ball.
> 
> Warning for mild references to nudity and sexual acts. Also note: I have had "eventual smut" tagged since I started this work... There will be smut within the next five or so chapters, I will write a warning before each chapter that it is contained in.

Garcia Flynn was unable to dance.  

When he accepted Lucy’s invitation to the Masquerade Ball, he hardly took that into account. However, with only three weeks to learn, he certainly had to consider it. With a heavy heart, he was prepared to tell Lucy he wouldn’t be able to attend with her. The Sunday after accepting the invitation however Flynn confided about this to Jiya during supper. The very next day he answered the door to find a scheming Jessica Logan, accompanied by her husband and his fiddle.  

“Well then, let us in!” Jessica said, shooing Flynn away from the entrance. As soon as the pair were inside, Wyatt was tuning his fiddle and Jessica was pulling the furniture aside- making the space as bare as possible.  

“Who told-” he began, just to have Jessica interrupt and say Jiya. Of course.  

“We must not disappoint Miss Lucy on her birthday.” Jessica said plainly, “Now, my husband has been kind enough to lend his musical services, I am an excellent dancer. So, let us begin with a Minuet.”  

With a deep sigh, Flynn set his mind to learn.  

 _For Lucy._  

* * *

“For you, Miss Lucy.” Maria Flynn handed Lucy a package of fabric, her eyes were warm and welcoming. “Are you able to sit and have tea this morning?”  

“I would love to!” Lucy said excitedly, the pair then sat for an hour discussing the various aspects of Lucy’s life and the textile trade.  

“And how is my son?” Mrs. Flynn asked, a smirk on her face. “It has been a long while since I have seen him.”  

“He is well. Busy with the farm and the horses. He has gotten quite good at reading English. He just finished Lady of the Lake by Walter Scott.”  

“He has always been very smart.” she said with a smile, “and he has a good heart.”  

“I believe he does. He is a good man,” Lucy tried not to blush, an endeavor that she seemed to fail at whenever anyone brought up Garcia Flynn. “You did a fine job raising him,” Lucy said, feeling that she ought to be careful, should she portray her fondness for Garcia a little too clearly.  

“Since I am his mother, and he isn’t here to tease, I will refrain from asking you if he has tried to kiss you yet...” Maria said, her smirk widening slightly under mischievous eyes. At that, Lucy felt herself grow warm. Unable to control herself, she choked on her tea. “I suppose that would be a ‘no’?”  

“He has not,” Lucy confirmed, coughing a little more.  

“I am sorry, I couldn’t help myself, I do love to tease... And  _I am_ certain he is rather fond of you- as are most people, Miss Lucy.”  

“Well, thank you, I suppose... and you are his mother- you must know your son better than I.” Lucy couldn’t think of anything else to say. She was certain that her face was crimson at this point, and she felt her heart beating fast in her chest. She was thankful Garcia wasn’t here- being teased this way in front of him would just about kill her.   

“I have a gift for Garcia if you could deliver it?” the woman pulled out a rather large package, one that fabric might come in.  

“Of course,” Lucy said with a smile, thankful to be done with their previous discussion.  

“Tell him that I had a hunch that he may need it- and Merry Christmas, although I am late at getting it to him.” 

“Well, I am sure he will appreciate it,” Lucy acknowledged with a smile before she took her leave. Having found the perfect masks for the two of them, she figured she’d deliver his to him when she delivered his mother’s package.  

When Lucy made it outside, Rufus and Jiya were waiting for her. Currently, Jiya was with child, it was to be the Carlin family’s first.  

“How are you feeling, Jiya?” Lucy asked, concerned that her friend looked tired.  

“I am well, Lucy. I will need a nap when we get home.”  

“Dr. Stratford suggested that with your fatigue, you may be bearing twins.”  

“Rufus!” Jiya yelled, scandalized. 

“What? It’s just Lucy... She is family.” Lucy’s heart warmed at his inclusion of her.   

“Well, until I go away for my assistant teaching position, I can help you.” Lucy offered. She truly meant it as well, Jiya was family to her, “After all, these children will be my nieces or nephews.” 

“Surely, you jest!” Jiya said, laughing.  

* * *

The evening of the ball came much sooner than expected. Lucy had crafted a fine-looking empire-waisted golden dress, with burgundy designs stitched into it. When Garcia made it up to the house, Lucy couldn’t help her look of surprise. Garcia was, without fail, always a handsome man. Truly he could be covered in mud in Lucy’s opinion and he’d make the mud look fashionable. However, on this night, he was dressed to the nine.  

He wore a burgundy waistcoat, a black tailcoat, and black front trousers- completed by a fashionable top-hat. Lucy noticed his mask neatly tucked into his breast pocket.  As she put on her shawl, she tried to gather herself enough to speak. Behind her, she heard Amy crying, saying she wanted to go, and Jiya was soothing her kindly. Suddenly Lucy wished that she and Garcia were completely alone, with no prying eyes... As he approached, her stomach was in knots.  

“M’ Lady,” he offered his hand, which Lucy accepted. To her astonishment, he then kissed her hand. Even with her gloved hand, she felt sparks fly and a warm shiver made its way down her spine. “Shall we?” 

Lucy nodded, unable to speak. Her stomach felt as if it would it was wound tight and she tried in vain to find a way to loosen the ties therein. When they were finally in the carriage, Lucy looked up at Garcia across from her.  

“You look beautiful, Lucy,” he said, studying her. Looking him in the eye seemed to dampen her anxiety just a bit. “Happy Birthday.”  

“Thank you,” she meant it sincerely. Then without regard for social convention, she complimented him, “You look quite handsome yourself, Garcia.”  

Suddenly, Garcia leaned forward- and his face was close to Lucy’s. 

“Can I confess something?” he asked.

She nodded her permission.

“I’m very nervous.” His face split into a beautiful smile- one that Lucy was quite taken with. As they both began to laugh, Lucy felt her nerves melt into something more comfortable- dare she say, even pleasurable.  

“Until you confessed that, I thought I would die of nerves,” Lucy confessed. “I suppose we are one and the same.”  

“Hmmm... I suppose, sweet Lucy.” The man seemed to consider something, and then in a quick movement, he was sitting next to her. “I made you a present.”  

“Oh really? A friend for my hummingbird?”  

“No, not this time...” He licked his lip and smiled, “You have to wait until after the dance. However, I think you will be touched by it.”  

“Color me intrigued.”  Smiling at one another a silence fell between the two until one of he spoke again.

“Now, are there rules of conduct that I have to obey tonight?” Garcia asked, “I have never understood ‘civilized English customs’ and I fear you and I have spent the better part of a year without regard for said customs...”  

“I suppose we have.” Lucy agreed, “I have never been one to put on airs. However, yes, tonight I suppose we ought to try. Just remember to follow the ladies' lead. If a woman curtsies, you bow. When I introduce you, I will have to introduce you as Mr. Flynn, so please don’t be hurt by it. There is one other matter...”  

“What is that?”  

“People know you work on our farm, they will think that you are my chaperone... Just know that, to me, you’re much more than that... and that I don’t care what anyone thinks. We are together.”  

“Are we... _together?_ ”  

“I mean, we are... for the dance? Aren’t we, Garcia?” Lucy wondered if she had missed something, as she felt the weight of Garcia’s gaze on her. His eyes were warm and curious- as if he had been given some sort of new vision. Slowly, he raised his fingers and softly brushed them against her cheek.  

“Garcia?” she asked, swallowing nervously.  

“Yes, Lucy?” his voice sounded rough and his accent thick. Leaning forward he stopped just short of Lucy’s lips when he spoke, she could feel his breath on her, “Can I kiss you?” 

Lucy felt warmth in her stomach unfurl. Lost for words, she merely nodded. Looking down, her eyes met his, and he gave her a smirk. Then moved quickly and kissed her on her on the cheek. 

“You are cruel!” Lucy said pushing him, with a laugh. She was glad that he was laughing, too. Still blushing, she felt his hand pick up hers.  

“My apologies, sweet Lucy.” He said softly. Lucy could feel his hand rubbing small circles on hers, and she decided it wasn’t so bad.  

“You’re forgiven.”  

Her hand stayed wrapped in his until they made it to the Logan’s. As soon as the carriage stopped, Garcia took his place across from Lucy. Lucy couldn’t keep a straight face- every time she looked at him, she thought of him almost kissing her. If this was some ploy to get her to think about that all evening, it certainly worked.  

As Jessica and Wyatt got in, the carriage became fraught with excited discourse. They talked about what dances might be presented, what food and drink may be there, Jessica and Lucy tried to recount any nobility that might be there. Although Lucy played the part well, she just wished she could be alone with Garcia again.  

The man himself seemed very quiet, which wasn’t entirely surprising. During her time in his cabin, he would always let her talk if she needed it. She wondered if he might be shy...  

* * *

Flynn hadn’t meant to tease Lucy... He had simply realized after he asked permission, that he wanted to wait to have that first kiss. I made more sense to end the night on a high note. It really was meant to be a practical decision on his part. Apparently, it worked to his advantage in an unexpected way- he saw Lucy staring at him every now and then with a look in her eye that he had never seen before... it could almost be described as a hungry gleam. Then she would notice him looking back and smile, sometimes giving a small laugh.  

She was so beautiful, it made Flynn’s chest tighten. He hadn’t been prepared for this, for how beautiful she had become. Arriving at the ball, they donned their masks. He relished every socially acceptable touch that he could give her among polite company. As much as he hated formality, it was worth it to be here, with Lucy... to make her smile... to be the reason she smiled. It was all worth it.  

The first few dances were easy enough. Flynn felt elated that he hadn’t stepped on anyone. Easily the tallest man in the room, he got a lot of looks from others. It seemed like Lucy spent half the night introducing him to people- all of the introductions were rather pleasant. He was often asked where his accent was from. A couple of times he joked that he was from Transylvania and that he was a direct descendant of Dracula himself. Few knew the history of Vlad and Impaler and thought his joke was humorous. Others, asked if that meant he was royalty, which made Lucy smirk.  

When the country dances started, Lucy pulled him away.  

“Help me find the lavatory?” she asked. It wasn’t a bad idea since he needed it, too. 

“I would be happy to,” he said as they made their way down the hall. It didn’t take long before they found the restrooms. Finding one another again after, Lucy motioned for him to follow her down a hall. Finally, they found a library.  

“Shall we look around?” She asked, her lips curved up in a devilish smile, “Or does Dracula need to find a meal?”  

“Has all of the punch gotten to you, Lucy? I do not want to get into trouble.” 

“Fine, then I’ll go in... _alone_.”  

“And I will wait for you here... _alone._ ”  

 _“Fine.”_  

 _“Fine.”_ He said with a coy smile- if caught, Lucy was certain to get into less trouble than he would. Pushing the door open slowly, Lucy went in.  

After ten minutes, Garcia followed her. Walking around the first level of the library he saw a few books of interest. Growing more concerned he made his way to the more densely packed shelves. As he approached, he heard some very strange noises- the sound of a man grunting and what sounded like a woman... moaning, but not in pain. Finding Lucy peering through a hole in the books, Garcia touched her shoulder ever so slightly, causing her to jump- sending several books falling. It was at that moment that Garcia saw what she had been looking at.  

There was a man, with his trousers around his calves and a woman with her dress up to her waist... They were most certainly... _connected_. Flynn had never seen anything like it among humans (seeing horses have sexual intercourse was normal for someone who worked with the animal- so it was easy enough for Flynn to figure out what these two were up to...). Looking down at Lucy, she seemed transfixed by the couple’s carnal act. Too afraid of disturbing then to whisper, Garcia just grabbed Lucy's hand and walked her out.  

Once they exited, Lucy immediately ran. Flynn followed her outside. She had her hands on her head and was breathing hard.  

 _“What... what the bloody hell was that?_ ” she asked, aghast.  

After a few moments, Flynn recovered enough to say _something_ to her. 

“Lucy, you should really ask Jiya about this. I am not the person to discuss such things with.”  

“Why not?” she asked, clearly hurt. “You and I talk about everything.”  

 _“This, we do not talk about.”_ He said, trying to emphasize the importance, “it’s... a delicate issue.”  

“That is always some sort of code for 'we think you're a child yet, Lucy' is it not?”

With a sigh, Flynn tried to convey how he felt with honesty. "Trust me, Lucy. I do not view you as a child. As a Lady, yes. A child? No." 

Considering the fact that he was almost certain he wanted to marry the woman, he felt he needed to make that distinction. "You can handle knowledge of it... However, it isn't proper for _you_ and _me_ to discuss it... As a _man_ and a _woman._ Do you understand?"

As if realizing something, Lucy’s voice dropped to a whisper, “Was that what  _‘making love’_  is?”  

 _Oh, this couldn’t get any more awkward, could it?_  Flynn pulled off his mask and rubbed his forehead- he felt a headache coming on. 

“Because that first part... did not look particularly appetizing.” Lucy continued whispering. “Whatever that _thing_ is that man had... they put it in her mouth!”  

 _I stand corrected- it definitely got more awkward._  

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Lucy.”  

“What? Don’t be sorry!” She fumed, “I am not sorry, I just want an explanation!”  

“Again, perhaps talk to Jiya about it- it is truly not proper for us to discuss it.”  

“Why not?”  

“It just isn’t, Lucy!” as soon as he said it with an edge, Flynn was upset with himself- it's wasn't her fault society was overly cautious and didn’t teach their women about sex at an earlier age.  

“Are you mad at me?” Lucy asked, sounding wounded.  

“No, I am not. I... I simply want you to have a wonderful birthday. Please, can we go back inside? Just know that what you saw should only happen in private...”  

“Have you ever done that?”  

Flynn felt his stomach drop. _Oh, goodness_.  

“No, Lucy. I haven’t.” Suddenly, his face felt warm. “That is the most I will say about it, understand?”  

“I suppose. Thank you, I think.” She looked down at the ground. Unsure of what he should do next, Flynn offered his arm to her. She eyed him, and with a small smile, accepted. 


	10. The Masquerade Ball: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn have a... Misunderstanding.

Lucy tried to put  _“The Incident”_ out of her mind. However, it was more difficult than she thought it would be. Now and then flashes of what she had seen would pop into her mind. Feeling vaguely disturbed about the pair putting the male’s appendageinto the woman’s mouth, Lucy tried to shake that part away.  

The rest of it, however... Lucy found it rather intriguing. She could never admit it, but it made her feel things- hearing those noises, seeing bodies pressed together. As intrusive as it was to watch, there was something so natural, so beautiful about it. The only embarrassing part was being told she couldn’t speak of it with Garcia. Why the hell not?  

Knowing that he didn’t mean to hurt her, or treat her like a child meant a lot to Lucy- and it was honestly what kept her from requesting that they leave immediately. After their talk, Garcia acted as if nothing had happened, and Lucy tried to follow his lead. They continued to dance, drink punch, eat and socialize. Lucy really did have an excellent time.  

Just being there, with him left her feeling so very happy. That is, until  _“it”_ happened.  It was the last few dances of the night, and Dr. Noah Stratford had asked Lucy to dance. Of course, Lucy had looked to her date- which Dr. Stratford seemed to think was odd when he saw it was Garcia. Either way, Garcia took Lucy’s glass and with a smile told her to enjoy herself. And she did... until she saw what happened while she was away.  

As she turned about in the line, she saw Lorena Hale accepting a flower from Garcia Flynn. At first, Lucy tried not to think too much of it. But, as the pair continued to talk, she felt herself grow angry. What was Garcia doing? Lucy hadn’t introduced them... and what was Lorena doing? Couldn’t she tell Garcia was here with  _her?_  

On edge from earlier, Lucy simply walked over to Garcia after the dance was over.  

“Hello, Miss Hale,” Lucy said, her voice stoic.  

“Hello, Lady Preston.” Lorena greeted with a small nod of the head. She was kind enough- but Lucy saw through her. “Mr. Flynn, do thank Mr. Logan for introducing us. And thank you for the flower- it's appreciated.”  

“Of course.” Garcia said, “have a great night, Miss Hale.”  

“Shall we go, Garcia?” Lucy knew it was improper to call him that in front of others- especially at a heightened volume, but feeling the need to stake her claim, she couldn’t care less at the moment.  

With a coy smile, Garcia bowed and offered his arm. “Shall we, Lady Preston?”  

Lucy tried not to sneer at his sarcasm. Allowing him to escort her to the carriage, she immediately fell silent when they sat. Lucy didn’t make eye contact, nor did she say a word on the way to the Logan’s. Once Wyatt and Jessica were dropped off, Garcia offered to take the reins for Rufus- so that he could drop him off at his house nearby and then Lucy at her home. Lucy assumed he would then tend to the horses before he himself went to bed.  

Once at her house, Garcia offered his hand, which Lucy rebuffed.  

Setting her feet toward her house, Garcia began to walk after her.  

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Of course, I am mad at you, Garcia!” Lucy yelled, offering nothing else.  

“What? Why?”  He sounded lost, "Lucy, please... Talk to me!" 

Lucy turned back and rounded on him- poking her finger at his chest.  

“Well, I don’t know. How about you gave a flower to another woman?”  

Garcia just laughed.  

“Oh, you think hurting my feelings is funny? You were there with  _me,_  Garcia!” Damn it, Lucy started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Garcia walked closer to Lucy. With a soft smile, he spoke. 

“Lucy, I didn’t give a flower to anyone. Miss Hale dropped it, along with her mask. I just picked it up and gave it back to her. That was it.”  

“Really?”  

“Really.”  

Studying the man for a moment, Lucy decided she’d rather be angry than wrong right now.  

“I don’t believe you!” she yelled.

As she turned to walk away, she felt Garcia’s hand on her arm, then he pulled her close and kissed her. It was a bit of a rough movement, and his teeth hit hers, making her mouth hurt a bit. Lucy pushed the man away slapped him hard across the face- heaving in anger, she stomped away.  

“Lucy! Lucy, I’m sorry!” She could hear him yelling and apologizing, but she kept walking away- refusing to look back. 

* * *

Flynn shouldn’t have kissed Lucy.   

No, not like that.  

Not hard and abrasive, to prove a point (even if the point was that he was hers, and only hers).  

Was Lucy being jealous and irrational? _Yes._  But she didn’t deserve that. She deserved affections soft and lingering- something pleasant.   

Thoroughly rebuffed and acutely embarrassed, Flynn made his way to the stables. It didn’t take long for him to have everything put away. Feeling far more tired than he ought to and about as angry at himself as he should, he went into his cabin and began to take off his tie. After a moment he heard a tentative knock on the door.  

When he answered, he saw Lucy standing before him, a soft look on her face. In a moment, she was in his arms.  

“I’m so sorry...” She said, “I do not wish to be angry with you, Garcia.”  

They stood there for a long while, with Lucy in Flynn's arms, and her head against his chest. 

“It’s not your fault,” he murmured, as she pressed her face deeper into his chest, "It was wrong of me to laugh...and I am sorry I kissed you like that... That wasn’t how I wanted that to happen... It wasn’t how I imagined it.”  

“How did you..." Lucy paused, swallowing nervously, "how did you imagine it?”

Lucy had spoken so softly, Flynn wasn't quite sure he had heard her. 

“Well,” he said, pulling back slightly so he could get a good look at her face, “I would have wanted to put my hand on your cheek, like so?”  

Lucy nodded and Garcia did as he said, stroking her cheek gently with his hand, “I would have told you how smart you are... How beautiful you are... I would have said how fortunate I am to have you in my life, Lucy.”  

“And then, I would have gotten close to you,” he did so as he spoke, silently noting that Lucy’s lips were perfectly parted, as she stared at him. “Then, I would have asked your permission to kiss you,” Flynn confessed, absent-mindedly licking his lip. When he didn’t kiss her, he saw Lucy’s eyes flutter closed, and then they opened again.  

“And what if I said I wanted you to kiss me?”  

“Well, then I’d have to give the lady what she wants, wouldn’t I?” Flynn smiled and moved even closer. "Is that what you want, Lucy?"

She gave a silent nod. 

With her cheek still in his hand, he gently set his lips against hers and pressed. Having been kissed by a girl or two in his teens, he knew at least how to do this. Slowly, he moved his lips against hers, steadily they fell into synchronicity. Slowly, her hands smoothed up his arms and into his hair. When Lucy touched the nape of his neck, he let out a shiver. His own hands traveled to her waist, pulling her close- as if she were an anchor in his world.  

The way she accepted him, trusted him. It made his heart feel full, he felt as if he could burst with the fondness he had for her. Taking a moment for a breath, the pair found their foreheads together, and Flynn noticed he had picked Lucy up off of the ground.  

“I apologize.” He said, setting her down once again.  

“Don’t... Don’t ever apologize for that. It was... wonderful, Garcia.” Lucy raised her hand to touch his face again, and she pulled him in for another kiss- as if it were a challenge.  

Returning her affections, Flynn found he didn't mind the challenge whatsoever. 


	11. Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes the depth of how she feels about Garcia... and a conspiracy a year in the making comes to light.

Kissing Garcia Flynn was... exhilarating.  

Lucy felt weightless in his arms. She almost was, really, with the way he had lifted her without either of them noticing. His lips were warm and firm against hers, while the scent of sandalwood and his skin filled the air around her. When he pulled away, she was off the ground and in his arms. Slowly, he had put her down, apologizing.  

She wouldn’t have it though. She told him to never apologize for kissing her and then she brushed her hand against his cheek and pulled him down into another kiss. As she clung to him, she felt the heat of his hands on her waist once again as he lifted her.  

“I really ought to walk you up to the house, Lucy.”  

“Not yet,” she breathed against his lips, as she looked up into hooded eyes. “Please?”  

 _“_ _Loocy_ _...”_   

“Read to me?” 

“You are not a conventional woman, are you?” He asked with a smirk, while he adjusted his hold on her. Keeping one arm behind her back, and hooking the other under her knees, he cradled her.  

“I never said I was, Garcia.” She murmured, linking her arms around his neck. He kissed her once again, as he carried her to his bed- when he pretended to drop her, Lucy let out a laugh. Finally, setting her down, he motioned to the bed and Lucy took a seat.  

“You can sit or lie down if you’d like. I promise I have no expectation of anything other than reading to you- considering that is what you have requested.” bending down, the man slowly removed Lucy’s shoes and pulled the blankets away for her to lie down under. “If you’d like.”  

“Thank you.” Lucy laid down under the covers and watched the man as he took his shoes off, stoked the last embers of the hearth into flame, and picked a book of sonnets before joining her. As he sat down, Lucy made space for him, but he didn’t slide in next to her. Instead, he stared at her. “What’s wrong, Garcia?”  

“I was just thinking about how perfect this is... having you here,” Lucy felt her face grow warm in response to his words. His gaze, however, didn’t linger too long. Instead, he simply opened his book and began to read. As she listened to his soothing voice, Lucy contemplated love and happiness. Over the course of an hour, Garcia settled his legs on the bed. Still, he was sitting up with his back against the wall.  

“Garcia, why won’t you lay down?” At that, he closed his book and looked at Lucy.  

“I should get you home, Lucy,” he said with a soft smile as he stood and stretched his long legs, “I don’t want either of us to get into trouble.”  

“Why are you so worried about getting into trouble?” she was perplexed by his aversion to any conflict. As if someone would kill him for laying down in a bed with her.  

“Lucy...” He spoke tenderly and tucked a few stray locks of hair behind her ear. “I’m not like you.”  

“What do you mean?” she asked, sitting up.  

“I am not free.” he paused, taking a deep breath, “I have to be very careful for the next four years, I belong to your father and if I plan on being free before I am thirty, I need to be on my best behavior. I don’t want my sentence extended... I think falling in love with the Governor’s daughter probably wouldn’t do me any favors if he found out.”  

Suddenly, Lucy felt a pang of guilt and an overwhelming feeling of affection toward Garcia. He was a prisoner because of her... How could he love her, when she did this to him?  

“I am so sorry...” She felt her eyes grow warm as they threatened tears, “I never meant for you to get arrested. I never should have run away... or tried to steal those apples...”  

“Lucy, Lucy... Shh... Don’t do that...” Garcia sat back down and wiped the tears off her face. “Don’t blame yourself... It isn’t your fault, really. In fact, you have made all of it worth it.”  

“When you’re free... what will you do?” Lucy met his gaze, “are you going to leave?”  

 _Are you going to leave me?_ Is what she meant. 

 _“_ All you need to know is that, if you will have me at that time, I will not leave you, Lucy.” 

“Do you love me, Garcia?”  

 _“Lucy, please...”_  

“Because, if you love me...” she smiled, stroking his cheek, “I will wait for you.”  

At that, Garcia brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  

“Lucy, don’t make that promise.” If he hadn’t been so soft in the way he said it, Lucy might have been offended. “If you decide otherwise, I don’t want you living with guilt over me.” 

Lucy just stared at the man, perplexed.  

“Let us cross that bridge when and if we get there.”  

“Very well...” 

* * *

Fixing her hair, Lucy knocked on the cabin door. This had become a bit of a habit... a few times a week, Lucy would make her way to Garcia’s cabin after dinner. When he answered, he welcomed her in- any onlooker would be none the wiser.  

Once the cabin door was closed, however, she was in his arms, being kissed breathlessly. When she opened her eyes again, they were in his bed. Lucy just laughed, as she rolled off of him.  

“Hello, Lucy.”  

“Hello,” she smiled, “How are you today, Garcia?”  

“I am wonderful, now.” He smiled, as he licked his lip. Lucy felt his hand on her waist, his thumb brushing against her. She wanted him to just touch her all the time. Pulling him in for a kiss, she allowed him to roll her onto her back, as his hand traveled to her leg- and his mouth to her neck.  

When they first started kissing, almost a month ago now, he had been so very careful with her. He had been afraid that, somehow, he would sully her virtue. When she asked him why he wouldn’t lay by her, or touch her, he said as much. Lucy told him that  _she_  would certainly be the one to sully  _him_. After all, he was a far better person than she was.  

Now, though, they were at a place of mutual comfort and enjoyment. And Lucy wanted to add something to it... Slowly, she reached down to cup him through his pants. His hips chased the sensation- as he panted against her neck.  

 _“_ _Loocy_ _...”_ he moaned. “Lucy darling... Please, we can’t...”  

“Why not?” she asked, innocently enough. “I am not asking for everything... I am just curious... and I want to make you feel good...”  

“It’s just not... It’s not the right time... not yet.” he was always so tender and careful with her. Bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, he kissed her softly, gently biting her lip- just the way she liked. “You know if we... I just don’t want you to regret it, do you understand? I want to be sure...”  

 _You want to be married._  

The man didn’t have to say it... Lucy knew that he regarded everything with her as precious and special, and he felt he had no right to anything from Lucy without making that promise... The problem was, Lucy knew it would be a long time before that was a possibility. Out of respect for him though, Lucy kept her hands above his waist for the rest of the evening.  

“How old are you, Garcia?” She asked as she was laying her head on his chest. He let out a little laugh. Turning onto his side, he threaded his fingers through hers and smiled.  

“I’m not forty, like your dear Cousin Rupert would have been today...” that earned him a small shove from Lucy, despite her laughter, “I am twenty-three, Lucy.”  

“You were so young when you got arrested. It’s unfair.” Lucy looked at the man in wonder. “When is your birthday, Garcia?”  

“Are you realizing you don’t know very much about the man you have been kissing for a good month?” he asked, voice laced with humor. His sweet smile sent warmth throughout Lucy’s body. “It’s June... June eleventh.”  

“So, you will be twenty-four this year?” Lucy eyed the man with a smirk, as she sat up, he followed her, “Hmm... I think that maybe just a little too old for me... You’re already greying.”  

“I am not!” Garcia took offense, as he pulled his hand out of hers and self-consciously ran it through his hair.  

Feeling rather playful, Lucy launched herself forward, meaning to only shove him somewhat... Instead, the pair fell on the floor with a thud.  

* * *

 

It had happened so fast, Flynn was caught off-guard. One moment, he was on the bed wondering about his hair, the next he was on the floor- laying under Lucy. The woman’s eyes were wide, and her lips pursed nervously- as if waiting for him to be angry. Instead, he just laughed. 

“I thought there was more bed than that...” She said shyly.  

“You are aware that this would have been the same result, just on a bed?” Flynn asked, wondering if she had intended to end up on top of him. _Of course,_ _she had. Little Minx._  

“Hmmm... How strange.” She murmured before she pulled herself up and kissed him thoroughly. Lucy had proved to be a quick study at this kissing thing, Flynn decided. As her hands threaded through his hair, he found himself skimming her back, her waist, her hips. Gradually, he felt himself harden against her. 

“Lucy...” he breathed between kisses as she began to kiss his neck and...  _oh_. Flynn let out a gruff moan that made Lucy hum. With her lips on his sensitive skin, it made him warm all over, his body’s appreciation of Lucy was becoming more and more difficult to ignore...  

 _“_ _Loocy_ _...”_  he moaned, pulling her back up to kiss him properly- it was like kissing a goddess.  

“Oh, I love the way you say my name...” she murmured, a dazed look on her face.  

 _Oh, god._ This was doing too many things to him. Then he felt her legs hook around his waist, well as far as her dress would allow. He was also very aware of her hands coming up under his shirt, skimming the sensitive sides of his stomach, as she set her lips to his chest.  

“ _Goodness._ _Lucy_ _, please.”_  

“Mhmm?” Oh, the way she hummed... At that, Flynn rolled onto his side. Apparently, the change in position didn’t cause Lucy any dismay. Instead, she tried to find more places to kiss.  

“Lucy, please,stop _._ ” Immediately, she pulled away.  

“Did I do something wrong?”  

“No...” Flynn said, running his hand down her arm and grabbing her hand, “However,I think we really should slow things down...”  

“Why?” She asked, “Are you unwell, Garcia? _You look a bit feverish..._ ”  

Now, she was being coy. Bringing her hand up to check his forehead, he caught it and placed a fleeting kiss on her palm. They both laughed before he kissed her again. God, he would never get used it... kissing Lucy. Slowly, he stood up, offering his hand. 

“The floor is no place for a lady,” Lucy accepted his hand and stood. “I have a poem I want to read you...” 

“Really?” Lucy asked, acting overly flattered. God, he loved this woman.  

“Yes... shall we lie back down?” He grabbed his journal, and opened it and began to read...  

* * *

 

 

 _“_ _What magic does she yield against me?_  

_Aye- what spell has she cast forth?_  

_That I should be hers,_  

_through and through,_  

_Forevermore, Forevermore._ _..”_  

The poem wasn’t too long.  When he finished reading it, Lucy was absentmindedly tracing circles over his chest.  

“What do you think?” he asked, carding his hand through her hair, and holding her warmly. Lucy weighed her response... She was certain Garcia had feelings for her... but, she didn’t know the exact depth fo his affections. Truth be told, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t keep the depth of how she felt to herself any longer... Garcia had become everything to her. He was what she thought about all day (and night), and just the mere thought of him made her erupt with happiness.  

Lucy pulled herself up and looked at him.  

“I think it’s amazing...” steeling herself, she continued. 

“I love you,” she said softly, Garcia looked as if he hadn’t quite heard what she had said.

"W- what?" he voice was scratchy- choked. 

“Garcia, I love you.”  

As she waited for him to say something... he continued to simply stare at her, her heart sank... he didn’t love her back? Suddenly mortified, she got up-  

“I, uh, I have to go.” she gathered her items- as she willed her tears to stay put- and made a swift exit, not looking back.  

Walking back to the house, Lucy heard Bolt making noise in the stables. Intending to soothe him (and potentially cry into Bolt’s coat, if the horse would let her), she walked to the stables. Once inside, she saw the source of the commotion.  

Before her very eyes was her cousin Darla, putting the bit and reins on Lucy’s horse. Darla had tears streaming down her face and was shaking. Strewn over Bolt’s back was an unconscious Amy.  

“Oh, my god.” Lucy breathed, in horror.  

“Oh dammit. I really didn’t want to worry about two bodies.” as Lucy turned toward the voice, she briefly saw cousin Emma, before something hard hit her head and everything went dark.  

 


	12. Cousin Horrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousin Emma is awful- Garcia manages to save Lucy... and in a way, Lucy must also save him.

Lucy was vaguely aware of being moved as her head spun with pain and confusion. As she gained her bearings, she could hear the crunching of snow under horse hooves. Opening her eyes, she slowly turned to see Darla leading Bolt through the woods. She could also see small puffs of air coming from Amy's mouth- good.  

“What are we going to do, Mother?” Darla asked, sounding panicked.  

“You, Darla, will be quiet. I am going to get us out of this situation.”  

“We can just poison Lucy too. Like we did Rupert... Like Amy.” 

“Darla, I told you... It’s not a poison, it’s a paralytic. It killed Rupert because he was already weak. Amy will just be unable to move for hours. We need to figure out a way to make it look like an accident. Letting her freeze in the woods isn’t an option with Lucy here, too."   

Lucy couldn't be sure how long the cousins walked. All she could tell was that her legs and wrists were bound with rope. She wasn’t gagged- however, she still tried not to make noise, for fear of being killed right away. Amy wouldn't be able to move- so whatever Lucy did, she had to factor in carrying her sister. Suddenly, the cousins stopped. Lucy saw Amy get pulled off of Bolt. She heard her land on the ground with a thud.

With great effort, Emma pulled Lucy off the horse, as well, and walked her to the same spot as Amy. It’s now or never, Lucy decided. After Emma threw her down, Lucy sat up, she opened her mouth and screamed for help at the top of her lungs.

“Shut up, you little bitch!” Emma growled as she hit Lucy in the face with something hard and cold. After being hit, Lucy noticed the glimmer of metal and she sees it clearly- a handgun.  

“Are you going to kill us?” Lucy asked, trying to stall the inevitable.  

“You’re smarter than that, Lucy... wasting your time asking questions you know the answer to...” Emma said, putting bullets in the chamber of her handgun, and locking it in place.

“Why are you doing this?”  

“Isn’t it obvious? I get everything if dear Amy dies.” Emma stared at her briefly and cocked the handgun, “On second thought, I am really not in the mood for a monologue... and frankly, I don’t owe you anything. You are just a sad girl who has denied everything the world has tried to hand to you...”  

Leaning forward Emma whispered the next words in Lucy’s ear, “All you need to know is that I am here to take it all... Everything you think you are too good for- it will all be mine.”  

Straightening up, Emma trained her gun on Lucy once again.  

“Goodbye, little Lucy. Too bad no one loved you... No one will come looking for you... You and your sister will rot away alone. And if you are found, everyone will think you did it in a fit of jealous rage- after all, you did just find out she is to inherit everything... and you will get nothing... That is what they call a _crime of passion._ ”  

“I thought you said you weren’t in the mood for a monologue?” Lucy asked, sneering. “You see if that is what you want... this land. For you, for your daughters... Well, you can have it... It’s yours. You don’t have to do this."

Lucy almost begged for her life. 

Almost. 

Emma closed in on Lucy and placed the cold barrel of the gun against her forehead. Closing her eyes tightly, Lucy waited for the shot. Instead of hearing a pop, however, she heard the rapid shuffling of feet. Then a struggle ensued- opening her eyes, she saw Garcia trying to get the gun from Emma. One moment, he had the upper hand, the other, the gun was aimed at his leg. Then the gun was thrown from the fight, while Garcia and Emma begin to land blows against one another.  

Lucy, trying in vain to get out of her ties, suddenly felt them loosen around her wrists. Turning, she spotted Darla with a knife. Before she could question it, there was a pop, and Darla’s eyes grew distant as blood trickled down between her once bright blue eyes.

She had been shot right above the eyes, in the forehead. Turning toward the source of the gunfire, there was Emma, holding the gun- She looked deranged with her wild eyes, and her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. 

“I knew she was weak.” She said in disgust. Turning the gun again on Lucy, she began to walk forward once more. Just in time, Garcia was in front of Lucy. Another pop, another struggle ensued and a third and final crack of gunfire was unleashed. After the final shot, Emma fell to the ground- her fatal wound matching her daughters. 

During the struggle, Lucy had grabbed the knife, and cut through the rope that bound her ankles. Moving as fast as she could she made her way to Garcia, just as his leg gave out.   

“Garcia! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Lucy asked. Once she was in front of him, she could see his leg wound. 

His eyes seemed distant as he stared down at the gun in his hands. Slowly, Lucy peeled the pistol from his hands and took his face in her hands.

"Garcia?" she whispered, "Come back to me, darling."  

"Lucy..." he whispered, his eyes finally gaining focus. Not even a moment later, he was giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Are you okay? She hurt you...”  

“I'm fine. It barely hit me,” He said roughly, his breath ragged. “Lucy, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am fine.” Taking in the reality of the situation, she stood up, “We have to get the doctor...”  

“Lucy,” Garcia interjected, while holding her hand in both of his, he spoke confidently, “I love you.”  

Giving him a nod, Lucy accepted the declaration. “I love you, too... Now, do you think we can get you and Amy on the horse? Then get us to the house?”   

* * *

 

It was a struggle, but they managed to do it- they got to the house in time for Jiya to work on Garcia’s bullet wound- and for the doctor to be called. Lucy shared what she overheard, and Amy was expected to recover fully. First Lucy spent a bit of time with Amy. Upon finding out that Garcia was put in the guest room, Lucy snuck in to be with him. 

 _“Looocy?”_ he asked in a daze, as she sank into the bed next to him, and pulled him close. With his head on her chest, she comforted him. Slowly, she tilted his face toward her, and kissed his forehead, while stroking his cheek. _God, he is a handsome man,_ she thought to herself.  Again, he spoke, _"Looocy?"_

“Yes, Garcia?” She asked as a smirk played on her face. He had been given some laudanum and was most certainly dazed.

 _“I_ haf _to tell ya... I love ya...”_ He mumbled contentedly, while his hand came up to settle on her hip.  

“I love you, too, Garcia.” Lucy mused, petting his hair absentmindedly.  

 _“Wood yuh marry me, Loocy?”_ He asked before he began to snore against her chest.

“One day,” She whispered to him, although she didn't think he could hear, “One day, I will marry you, Garcia Flynn. Now, let us rest...”  

“Mhmm... one day...” he breathed against her, and she couldn't help but laugh as she kissed his forehead one more time before they both fell asleep. 


	13. Shattered Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is threatened and has to make a very difficult choice- one that breaks both his and Lucy's heart. 
> 
> My darling Garcys- I am so sorry for this chapter... But, it has to happen. I promise our dear Lucy and Flynn will come around...

“Lucy!”  

Lucy woke with her head feeling heavy, and her limbs hurt from the abuse of being hit, thrown around and just plain afraid the night before. As the previous evening’s details flooded back into her mind- she opened her eyes to find that she and Garcia were still laying in the same bed- she was still holding him... He was still in his laudanum-induced sleep.  

“Lucy!” the voice hissed again, and Lucy sat up looking at the door. There stood Jiya, brows furrowed, and lips pursed. “Get. Out. Here. Now.”  

“Somehow I am getting the impression I’m in trouble...” She murmured as she stood and put her robe on. Without waking Garcia, she planted a kiss on his forehead and adjusted his blankets. As soon as she made it to the door, Jiya pulled her out of the room- and, at Jiya’s lead, they bolted to her room.  

“Ow!” Lucy squealed, and Jiya loosened her grip- practically throwing her in her room, and slamming the door shut. 

“What were you thinking?” Jiya asked, the woman was breathing heavily, her pregnancy was now to the point that everything was becoming difficult. “Sleeping in the same bed as Garcia Flynn? In your father’s house? What if someone saw you two?”  

“I take it no one did because we aren’t being dragged about the courtyard and flogged for impropriety.”  

“Don’t be sarcastic. I’m serious, Lucy. He could get in a lot of trouble... and what if you end up with child?”  

“Wait. What do you think we were doing? We just slept...” Since the ball, Lucy had gotten well-acquainted with where offspring come from... there really was a book for everything.  

“Really?”  

“Yes. He got shot protecting me... I wasn’t going to let him be alone... I was worried.”  

“And the kiss on the forehead?”  

“I shall kiss Garcia if I so desire,” Lucy said, not feeling the need to explain herself.  

“What?” Jiya said, surprised. “Are you two... involved? How long has this been going on?”  

“Since the ball,” Lucy admitted. “I go and see him often... No one has said anything.”  

“And he is never improper toward you?” At that, Lucy has to laugh. 

“He won’t do more than hold and kiss me, even if I insist... and I  _do_ insist. Often.” Seeing the shock on Jiya’s face, Lucy defends herself. “I am a woman, Jiya- not a child. After all, wasn’t it you that insisted he felt the same about me, just a year ago?”  

At that, she softens.  

“I know it is clear that you love one another- you simply must be careful. If he is caught... If you do find yourself in the family way... He will be shunned, and punished- and you will be destitute. Lucy, please be careful.”  

“How exactly do you suggest I “be careful”? I am curious.”  

Jiya looked nervous... Lucy didn’t miss the blush that crept over her face as Jiya shook her head.  

“Well, if you find you have needs... there are things you can do that won’t cause...”  

“Pregnancy?” Lucy offered. 

“Lucy!”  

“Oh, goodness! That is the word for it! Pregnancy... There are other words too: Penis, vagina?” Lucy found herself yelling these words, proving a point, “Everyone has one or the other- I don’t understand why we must be so shy and so silly about everything!”  

“Has Flynn been influencing you?” 

“Oh, come now! You know that he couldn’t say these words without fainting. I influence myself.” Settling down, Lucy sat on her bed. “anyway, you were saying... there are ways to take care of certain needs? This I would like to hear.”  

“Well, if anyone asks, I didn’t tell you this. But it is for your own good...”  

 

* * *

 

Flynn woke to the sound of the door being shut.  

“Good morning, Mr. Flynn.” Dr. Stratford was standing over him ready to do whatever it was he needed to do. “I am here to examine the leg.”  

“Very well.” Flynn was groggy, and his head felt heavy. “Is Miss Lucy alright?”  

“Of course, she is. She wasn’t the victim that got shot or drugged.”  

“Yes, but her head was hit more than once... Speaking of being drugged, how is Amy?”  

“She is just fine... able to move now- and speak... It is interesting, Amy was awake throughout the entire ordeal. She heard everything...” Dr. Stratford said as he poked sharply at the hole in his leg that the bullet had created the night before. It wasn’t a graze (he had lied so Lucy wouldn’t worry...), “The younger Preston sister had quite the tale to tell about you and Miss Lucy...”  

At that, Flynn looked up to find the young doctor glowering at him, as if he had somehow deflowered all of the virgins of England.  

“I haven’t... We didn’t... Nothing happened.” he stammered.  

“Whatever you did or didn’t do, it doesn’t matter." The man said, examining the flesh of Flynn's leg under a magnifying glass. He applied a tincture with great care. "Whatever sort of relationship you and Miss Lucy have- It stops now, Mr. Flynn. Otherwise, I will tell Lord Preston myself that she comes to your cabin regularly. I am sure he will fill in the details from there.” 

The man didn't even spare Flynn a glance, he just dressed the wound. After a few minutes silence, the Doctor spoke again, “Afterall, what can you give Lucy anyway? You have no money, no place in society, no lucrative career aspirations- you are of no importance. Why would she want to be with you?”  

 _Because I am good to her? Because I love her? Because she loves me?_  

Those are all things he wanted to say... but, he couldn't. The risk was far too great. Flynn didn’t want to see Lucy get in trouble- or see her reputation ruined. He also doesn’t want to end up serving seven more years- or even longer.  

“Do we have an understanding, Mr. Flynn?” Dr. Stratford asked as he packed his bag. 

“I suppose we do.” 

 

* * *

 

 _"That’s why they were doing that...”_  

“Wait,  _what_?” Jiya asked, confused. 

“Nothing... Just something I stumbled upon at the ball. Alas, thank you for the talk. This has been... informative.” In truth, the conversation really had been informative... In fact, Lucy had a few things she wanted to try with Garcia already. Not that he would allow it in the next four years- considering he was apparently a puritan now (she still needed to have a discussion with him about that...). “Now, I believe I will wash, and then go and make sure he is well.”  

“Lucy,” Jiya said, her voice low, “Just be careful...” 

“You keep saying that, I understand. I will be careful...” Lucy said, her hands raised in surrender. With that, Jiya left to prepare Lucy’s bath.  

With a dull ache in her head, Lucy changed her mind after her bath and decided to lie down. After all, if an assault and attempted murder weren’t enough of a reason to rest, then what was?  

When she woke it was dark out, and Lucy found her dinner had been delivered and had already grown cold. After dressing, she made her way to the guest room. Slowly, she opened the door and crept in, spotting the waning fire, she laid a new log therein and fanned the flame.  

“Lucy?” Garcia’s voice reached her ears, it was gruff from having just awoken. 

“It’s just me,” she said quietly, turning to see Garcia sitting up in bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m in pain- but not as much as I thought I would be without the Laudanum,” he looked at her with a sad expression as he stretched out his hand, “come here, darling?”  

The way he asked, it took her by surprise. Though her intuition told her not to, she approached him and took his hand. 

“Are you sad?” she asked, settling in front of him.  

“That, and tired,” he said, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. “I love you, Lucy... more than I could ever say.”  

Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his warm skin against her. 

“Garcia, I-” She began, then he cut her off. 

“We can’t see each other anymore.”  

That wasn’t at all what she had expected. Blinking at him wordlessly, she felt her jaw hang open. His next words spilled out before she could fight him. 

“We can’t. We can’t do this anymore. It’s too much of a risk... I can’t gamble with my freedom like this... and I can’t let you risk your reputation. Lucy...” She saw nothing but anguish in his eyes. “I am so sorry. I should never have kissed you. I should never have let you fall in love with me.”  

His words cut to the quick as her heart broke into pieces.  

“Why are you doing this?” Lucy looked at him desperately- she was trying not to drown in tears, trying not to surge with anger, trying not to panic. She focused on keeping her breathing even. “Tell me. Why?”  

“Lucy, you deserve better than me,” he said as he released her, “you deserve the world, and I can't give you even a shilling. I am nothing...”  

"But you love me?” the tears were now taking on a mind of their own... and if Lucy didn't love him so much, she would have hated him for this. “I don’t understand. All that matters is the love we have for one another.”  

“I won’t lie to you- I will always love you,” he said plainly, his voice strained- as if this hurt him, too. But how could it? If it was hurting the both of them, why would he do this? “How I feel doesn’t matter. What matters is the future- and I am _not_ your future, Lucy. It's time you accepted that. It's time that we both did.”  

Trying to disprove him, Lucy pulled him into a kiss- it was clumsy, desperate, and pleading. After a minute he pushed her back, only to kiss her again. His kiss was gentle and slow- he was impossibly tender, which made the pain of rejection worse. Letting his lips linger on hers, Lucy savored and committed to memory his closeness, the sound of him, his scent. She felt herself shudder as she tried to hold back the flood of emotion that threatened to overtake her. Then, for just a moment, their foreheads touched- before Garcia began to pull away.

"Lucy... I- we can't." He stammered.

As she rose, Lucy looked down to see that her tears had soaked through his shirt.  

“I look at my future and all I see is you and I... How can you not see that, Garcia? How can you...” As she spoke his eyes remained closed, and she had half a mind to call him a coward.  “How can you break my heart like this?”

“I am so sorry, Lucy. This is how it has to be... your heart will heal in time... you will find someone else... someone better.” When he finished speaking, he turned toward the fire- the action felt like a dismissal. Oh- _how dare he?_  

“How... I don’t...” stepping back and wiping her face, she tried to gather her wits. Once she was at the door, she looked at him one last time- “Garcia Flynn, if you truly loved me, you wouldn’t do this.”  

Nothing but silence answered her. Lucy watched as he closed his eyes, unable to look at her. Before he could open them, she had left. 

* * *

 She must hate him, he knows it.  

He doesn’t blame her. Right now, Garcia Flynn hates himself more than anything else in the world... Well, almost more than anything else. He certainly hates Dr. Noah Stratford more.  

He wondered what sort of coward Lucy must think he is, that he couldn’t even look at her as she left... The truth was, its too heartbreaking watching everything he had hoped for, the only thing he wanted, the treasure of a woman who chose to trust him... It’s too difficult watching her walk out- and being the one forcing her to do so. 

God, he wanted to die.  

He wanted more than anything to crawl out of his skin, to scream to her that he would love her and protect her, that he wasn’t going anywhere.  Instead, he pushed her away, told her she’d get over it- told her they had no future.  For the first time in over a year, Garcia Flynn felt truly and desperately alone- and he didn’t see any hope of that changing.  


	14. A Vision in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes a decision to move forward in her life. She and Garcia patch things up slightly...

If it hadn’t been for Jiya, Lucy may have just allowed herself to wither away in her room after Garcia shattered her heart. 

She wanted to hate him, she really did. However, when she thought of the things he said, the way he had looked at her and touched her, and said he loved her... She knew he really did love her- and it made everything worse... Because there he was. She loved him, he loved her- and they couldn’t be together... 

The solution was to stay in her room, clearly.

After she left the guest room, she went to her own room and cried until her head was pounding and her throat was raw. In the morning, Jiya came by to open her windows and get her up. As soon as she opened the window, Lucy let out a whimper. 

Her head was spinning and pounding, and Lucy couldn’t handle anything more than complete darkness and voices at a whisper. 

“Close the drapes... Please... I can’t...”

“Lucy?” Jiya asked, clearly surprised. She closed the windows and went over to her, “dearie, what is it?” 

“It all went wrong,” she sobbed into her pillow, “I can’t...” 

At that, Jiya sat on the bed next to Lucy and began to pet her hair. The deep ache in Lucy’s chest seemed unbearable. Unable to speak, she just shuffled forward and laid her head on Jiya’s lap, while she hugged her pillow. 

Jiya didn’t force Lucy to say anything... weeks later, Lucy told her what happened. Jiya’s perspective was helpful, even if it didn’t feel good to hear. Yes, Garcia had been gambling with his freedom, and yes, they would have gotten into a lot of trouble had they been caught... It was a matter of timing. 

Lucy wanted to believe it. 

But when her heart hurt constantly, and she couldn’t look outside without seeing the source of that ache, she decided she needed a change of scenery. As much as she hated the idea, she had to get away from Garcia Flynn. Shortly after Jiya had her babies, Lucy appealed to Henry and asked if he could help her find a teaching position that was in need of an assistant (she used the word apprentice, but apparently females can’t  _be_  apprentices). 

After a long lecture about the fact that teaching would get her nowhere in terms of finding purpose and after being told (again) that having a career was a waste of time (because women  _can’t have careers,_  and a ladies’ purpose  _is obviously_ to breed, rather than teach). As well, Henry made it clear that he didn't think the profession was suitable for a woman of nobility... and Lucy held her tongue- she had come to believe, of her own accord, that nobility was an illusion (much like organized religion)- meant to keep people in submission.

Alas, after her insistence, Henry's resolve faltered, and he gave in. Less than a week later, Lucy had an invitation to teach in Halifax, for Dr. Stratford’s sister, Madeline Freemont and her two daughters. The position was scheduled for approximately three years- and she’d be working under Denise Christopher, who apparently had a wealth of experience. With any luck, Lucy would get enough experience to write her own curriculum for subjects other than reading, language and history. She also hoped to get two letters of reference for a future position.  

It was while thinking about this that she had a vision... Lucy considered what it would be like to run a classroom that all children in a given town or village could come to daily. There were boarding schools for young men and women of nobility in England, but what about the poor? What about the destitute? Who would teach them? How could they learn? When Lucy found herself getting sad about Garcia or the trauma she had suffered at the hands of Emma and Henry, she would return to this vision and think about the ways she could make such vision a reality. 

Perhaps, Lucy thought to herself, she could be a part of something bigger than herself. Something that would enrich the lives of others who felt as if their world had been tilted on its axis and spun about backward, while they were left flailing, clutching to their lives and praying for solid ground. Perhaps she could be that solid ground for those who needed it... 

Perhaps there was strength left in her yet. 

* * *

There wasn’t much of an investigation regarding the death of Lady Emma Moore (Moore having been her husband’s last name). It turned out that she was under suspicion for several murders, including that of her husband, his mistress and her own brother. Adding Darla made four murders at Emma’s hand- so, it was not too difficult for Flynn to come to terms with having killed her. 

What he had a hard time coming to terms with is the fact that Emma almost succeeded in killing Lucy and Amy. In truth, Flynn knew that if he hadn't gone after Lucy that night, he never would have discovered Emma and her nefarious plan. Amy would have been dead. However, he also knew that Lucy coming back from his cabin was what put her in danger. What if he had not been there? What if it had been Lucy's body that was found the next day? 

He couldn't think of that.

Beyond that, Flynn had Dr. Noah Stratford to worry about. With the doctor being privy to Lucy and Flynn’s tryst, Flynn had been forced to end their romance. His heart ached terribly when he thought of her. The pain was worse than the bullet wound he obtained from Emma's pistol.  At night, he dreamt of Lucy sitting before him in the guest room of her house... She came to that room to see him, she had been worried about him... 

He had almost lost her, and then he did lose her. He desperately tried to shake the visions of the heartbreak that had been etched on her face that night. He cursed himself for being the one who stole the light from her eyes, the one who robbed her of her youthful exuberance...

The only occasion that allowed him to see her was the Sunday carriage ride to Church. For weeks, she was missing from the group. Jiya later admitted that she wouldn’t come out of her room for days and when she did it was merely to wash. 

When she finally came to Church, she walked there with Amy and The Logans. It wasn’t until a terribly rainy day that she was forced to ride in the carriage. Helping her into the carriage was almost too much for him, she looked so tired and thin. When she finally looked at him, her eyes were a mystery- they gave nothing away. 

When she sat down in the carriage, she stared right at him, her lips gently parted. For the first time in months, she was making eye contact with Flynn- and he couldn’t move. His mind yelled at him to move, to say something, to do anything... His heart begged him to hold her, kiss her and reassure her. For her part, she just coughed, leaned forward she pulled the carriage door shut- a wordless dismissal.

If Dr. Stratford were to make good on his threat, Flynn would have no hope of future employment, he may even be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Lucy, in turn, would be turned out of her home- she would be abandoned and destitute. That was even worse than knowing his potential fate. Flynn could never let that happen to her. So, he tried to protect her- and now she hated him. 

She didn’t come back to the stables when he was there. She never tried to come back to his cabin... He ached to see her, but she was nowhere to be found (truly, she was very good at avoiding him). In fact, months went by before he spoke to her again. When he finally did, it was early summer and Flynn was breaking a new horse, he saw Lucy riding Bolt back to the stables, accompanied by Dr. Stratford himself. After she dismounted, they conversed. 

“I do hope we can ride again soon,” the doctor said, as he took Lucy by the hand and kissed it lightly. “Shall I wait for you, and walk you back to the house?” 

“That isn’t necessary, Dr. Stratford.”

“Please, call me Noah.” 

“Thank you. It’s not necessary, I prefer to tend to my horse myself. I will be going to Mrs. Carlin’s shortly to visit the babies, and say my goodbyes.” 

“Very well then, thank you for your time, Miss Lucy.” The Doctor took a bow, “I will see you before you go off to Halifax. My sister eagerly awaits your arrival.” 

“I do appreciate your help regarding the teaching post.” 

“I am sure you will do well,” Dr. Stratford stood awkwardly close to Lucy until she looked at him with a deadpan expression. 

“Is there anything else, then?” She asked, clearly trying to shake the man. 

“I suppose not. I will bid you good day, Miss Lucy.” 

“Good day Dr. Stratford.” after offering her a bow, he took his leave. 

Stratford walked past Flynn without even a glance, while Lucy ducked into the stables. Flynn should have known... Of course, Stratford’s intentions had been to try to woo Lucy himself. Perhaps it was ill-advised of him, but he couldn’t help it: he led the young horse back to the stables- if anything he could just look at Lucy for a moment. 

“So... what's in Halifax?” He decided to start in neutral territory, considering they hadn’t spoken since he broke Lucy’s heart. Certainly, he was an idiot for even trying to talk to her now. 

“A teaching position, Mr. Flynn.” Flynn nodded, noting her terse manner. Even though she did answer his question, she did so in a way that made it clear that he was no longer regarded as a friend. 

“Congratulations, Miss Preston.” he said, unable to not sound proud of her, “I am sure you will do wonderfully.” 

Flynn heard Lucy hang up the bit and reins. While brushing the new horse, he happened to look up and see her staring at him, her eyes red-rimmed. 

“Has the new colt been given a name yet?” Lucy asked, greeting the young horse, just the way Flynn had taught her to.

“No, not yet.” Flynn tried not to stare at Lucy too intensely, lest he scare her away. “You could call him “Noah” if you’d like.” 

At that, Lucy smiled. 

“I’d say green isn’t your color, Garcia... But every color is your color. However, envy doesn’t suit you.” How did she do that? Deliver honesty with humor, while somehow balancing the world on her shoulders.  

“I have no right to be envious.” Shaking his head, he dodged the truth. 

“That doesn’t mean that you aren’t,” Lucy observed, reaching, she grabbed the brush from him. Just as she did so, their fingers brushed against one another- promptly sending a warm sensation throughout Flynn’s body. “Besides, you’d have no reason to be. I have no affection for him. I am just being nice... Considering Henry has accepted him into his inner circle. As well, I am to work for his sister’s family for a time.” 

“Ah.” Flynn stood was frozen in place, stupidly petting the new horse, and staring at Lucy. He wondered how she had been feeling lately. “Have you been writing still?” 

“Yes, I have... poetry.” She said, listlessly. “It’s a wonderful medium for matters of the heart.” 

_“Lucy...”_

At that, she walked around the horse and offered him the brush. 

“I miss you, Garcia. I want to be able to stand here and converse with you... But I just... I can’t.” 

Gently, he plucked the brush from her open hand.  

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, Lucy.” 

“It would be so much easier not to forgive you if you’d be just a little mean toward me. At least then I could hate you...” At that, he let out a little laugh. Before he could stop himself, he was cupping Lucy’s cheek, and brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. Lucy let out a sigh and leaned into the touch- Flynn's heart twisted as she spoke. Her voice was laced with anguish, “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you, too...” and god, he did. “Lucy, I just want you to be happy.” 

“I  _was_  happy, Garcia,” she whispered. 

Slowly a small smile played on her lips. “Name the horse  _Remissio_. It’s Latin for forgiveness.”

“Which is more than I deserve.” 

“It’s really not Garcia...” she whispered, her lip quivering. “Don’t you understand? You deserve... good things. You deserve to be happy, to be loved. You deserve to have whatever good thing you want... I just... I don’t understand why you can't see that. Why you need to punish yourself.”  

When she finished speaking, her gaze traveled from his eyes down to his lips. Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes and slid her hands up his chest- testing his reaction, it seemed. Flynn couldn’t help but close his eyes as her hands ghosted over his cheeks and settled on the nape of his neck. Overcome with emotion, and fearing his own weakness, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. He told himself that his hands only settled on her waist to keep her from falling onto him. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, silently holding one another- then she pulled him into a full hug. With her body against his, he felt at home for the first time in months- however, it didn't last long. 

“Goodbye, Garcia,” she whispered before she kissed him on the cheek. Without another word, she let go of him and walked away. 

Three days later, Lucy was gone. 


	15. Halifax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the last two and half years Lucy had learned a lot about herself, teaching, and who she can and can't trust.

“What do you think?” Lucy asked after she had finished reading the manuscript aloud for the group of twenty women around her. She had worked hard on the piece, and it had become a source of pride for her. She also hoped it would become a source of entertainment, intrigue, and inspiration for others.  

Halifax had treated Lucy very well for the past two and a half years. Three months after her arrival she was invited to the Halifax Women’s Literary Society by Ms. Christopher. Although there had been a slight misunderstanding when she first began attending meetings, it all worked itself out in time.  

Initially, she had been taken aback by the, ah,  _sensual nature_ of many of the ladies’ writings and the books that they were recommending. It wasn’t until her then acquaintance, and now good friend, Octavia Wilson had taken her aside and asked her if her “persuasions were in line with that of the rest of the group...” When Lucy asked what she meant, Octavia had asked what sort of...  _lover_  she might take.  

At that, Lucy blushed.  

“Um... I have only ever had one of significance in that regard...” 

“The wound... it isn’t...  _healed,_  is it?” Octavia smiled at her kindly, and Lucy’s lip quivered as she remembered Garcia for the first time since she had busied herself with teaching and writing.  

“No. Far from it, I am afraid. I fear my heart still belongs to him... as much as I wish I could have it back.”  

It was so easy to talk to this woman. 

“Ah, it is a man, then.” The woman looked slightly disappointed.  

“What do you mean?”  

“Well, let’s just say that many of us here... we prefer a more _delicate fare_ when we take lovers.” Octavia then looked at Lucy, as if willing her to catch on to something. And then, with a swift movement that contained a goddess-like amount of physical grace, the woman with the lovely round face, hair dark as night, rosy cheeks and bright hazel eyes that were shaped almost like saucers, leaned in and kissed Lucy.  

And Lucy, well... She didn’t exactly stop her.  

But she didn’t encourage her, either.  

She froze.  

It wasn’t until a few months later when she and Octavia were alone once again that Lucy felt emboldened enough to act on the curiosity that had been sowed the day Octavia had kissed her. Kissing a woman was... soft and lovely.Lucy found that the feminine touch was healing, and its gentle guidance was rather enlightening.  

Octavia once told Lucy that she felt the need to encourage women to learn to enjoy their own bodies... She felt her purpose in life was to educate women on these matters. Of course, she had said, she didn’t educate  _all women_  the way she was educating Lucy... However, not all women were privy to such an experience from her.  

Was it love?  

Lucy wasn’t sure. She had a deep feeling of appreciation and adoration toward Octavia. The friendship that was extended to her, long talks, healing advice, indulgent compliments, and the soothing touch that Lucy hadn’t realized she had been starved of- they were all things that Octavia showered her with... and Lucy certainly felt her self-worth improve.  

On the other front, learning to teach was also enlightening. Lucy was certainly gaining confidence in that realm, and Ms. Christopher seemed to truly believe in her. By the end of her second year, the woman was already sending recommendations to other employers for Lucy to work at.  

Here she was, at the latest meeting of The Halifax Women’s Literary Society. Sharing a work that was so near and dear to her own heart. She had just finished reading the latest chapter of her manuscript,  _The Governor’s Daughter,_ aloud _._ Of course, she wasn’t done yet... It felt like there was more to add to the story, however getting feedback now was essential- before she spent her whole life writing what was essentially an autobiography in novel form.  

“I love it!” Denise said, her eyes beaming.  

“I certainly love the protagonist’s growth and sense of self-worth. She sounds strong... Like she will take on and conquer whatever it is she sets her sights on.” Octavia mused. It had been a year since their last physical expression, but Lucy still felt very close to Octavia. She had easily become Lucy’s best friend in Halifax. Lucy also found herself admiring the woman’s independence. She owned her own estate and often housed any of her friends who needed help.  

The praise poured in and then so did the critique. Lucy had found this group to be so very supportive- the energy here was life-giving. Their comments and critiques didn’t hurt whatsoever, they merely enlightened her, and helped her improve her writing.  

* * *

 

“I do not understand why you women must write...” Noah had said on their last walk, it was a brisk winter day- the season had been unusually warm. “The writing, the teaching... that is all good and well now. But what about your future, Lucy?”  

“What?” She had asked, trying to laugh off the offensive comment. “Dr. Stratford, I believe writing and teaching  _are_  my future.”  

Upon hearing that, the man stopped. “Well then, what are we doing here, Lucy?”  

That took Lucy by surprise. She had always regarded the doctor as an equal- and although he didn’t share the same enthusiasm for her love of writing, reading, and philosophy that another man had (one who she often thought of but never named...), Noah had become a good friend... She hadn’t been aware that he was still harboring...  _hope_  in that regard. When Lucy didn’t say anything, he continued.  

“Lucy, I had hoped... that after these few years, getting to know one another... That you might consider a future with me... As my wife.”  

Was that a proposal?  _Maybe?_  

Lucy’s head ached with confusion...  

“Dr. Stratford, although I am very flattered, and I regard you as a dear friend... I cannot say that I feel the same.”  

 _That had come out better than Lucy thought it would._  

What she didn’t expect was Noah letting out a grunting sound and making an underhanded comment about Lucy’s reasoning. 

“What was that?” Lucy asked, she really hadn’t quite heard what he said. 

“I thought by now you would have realized that you are... _running out of options._ ” Noah bit, no doubt defensive over her refusal. “Of course, I am sure your Croat would take you back... if it's him you aren’t over yet.”  

 _“Excuse me?”_  Lucy asked, incredulous. “This conversation has nothing to do with Garcia.”  

 _Garcia_. It had been so long since she had said his name out loud. The name itself stunned the both of them into silence.  

“It’s clear you are still in love with him!” Noah spat, “Why? I don’t understand what you see in a man with no prospects, no education, no money... What kind of life can he give you?”  

As Noah walked forward, Lucy stopped, floored by a realization. When she looked at him again, it was as if she were seeing him for what he truly was- a deceptive snake. 

“Oh, my God.” Lucy breathed in disbelief.  “It was you.”

“What?” Noah bit. 

“It was you! You were the one that convinced Garcia of those things... You... You encouraged him to end things with me?”  

“I didn’t just encourage him, I told him I would tell your father if he didn’t! I mean, the man was an animal. I am sure he would have robbed you of your virtue in no time.”  

His words took the wind out of Lucy’s sails.  

 _“Oh... How dare you?”_ Lucy seethed, “First of all, my “virtue” is of no concern to you. Second, your antics caused me the man I-.”  

Lucy paused, she couldn’t risk this getting back to Garcia and hurting his reputation or his chance of freedom.  

“You cost me my best friend. Then you have the audacity to attempt to, what? Try to take his place?” Lucy began to storm off, toward the house. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you!”  

Lucy continued to stalk up to the house angrily. Once she reached the door and let herself in, she was met by Mrs. Fremont.  

 _“Lucy...”_  her boss stretched out her hand to lead her to the drawing room... “There is someone here to speak with you...”  

Still feeling angry, Lucy took a deep breath and followed the mistress of the house. When she made it to the drawing room, her heart began to flutter as her limbs froze. Standing before her... wearing the same suit he had worn almost three years ago on her birthday, was Garcia Flynn. As soon as he turned and saw her, he took in a sharp breath.  

 _“Hello, Lucy,”_  his voice sounded deeper, and Lucy noticed that he had grown out of his more boyish features. His face was more rugged and angular- but he was still incredibly handsome (really, even more so). Suddenly, as if remembering his manners, he took his hat off and greeted her with a bow. To which, she gave him a nod. When he rose, his eyes met hers with a sense of sadness. "I'm here about your mother."  


	16. Of Sisters and Snakes

_Three Days Earlier_  

“Flynn! Flynn! Think about what you are doing... Would Lucy want this?” Rufus asked, almost frantic as he tried to keep up with Flynn’s steady, but quick movements.  

“Would Lucy want to see her mother before she passes away? Yes. She would.” Flynn growled.  

“You know that isn’t what I mean!” Rufus yelled, pleading. “Talk to Lord Preston, maybe he will let you go and get her?”  

“He won’t.” Flynn bit, as he readied the carriage, fastening the bit and reins on Ryder and Bolt, Flynn quickly connected everything and began to put his belongings in the carriage. “It’s a three-day journey. I will have Lucy back here in a week.”  

“What if you get caught? Then you are in trouble for trying to escape and for stealing... Flynn, The Governor will have your hand...” Lowering his voice to a whisper, Rufus added, “Or your head. Is that what Lucy would want?”  

“It’s not about me, Rufus,” Flynn said, as he finished the last of the packing. 

“You know it is. It’s about what happened to you... to your mother, and you don’t want Lucy to go through that... Because you’re in love with Lucy.”  

“The fact that I love Lucy is not news.” Flynn said, pulling apart the stitches after two years of not talking about it at all, “and yes, I learned the hard way. I was too wrapped up in my own grief... and my mother, my only family I had, died. I took her for granted... I am not going to do that anymore, and I am not going to let Lucy do that. She is too important.”  

“Just ask Miss Amy? Maybe she will say yes? Surely, that will be enough?” Rufus appealed.  

“Surely, it would.” A voice came from the end of the barn, as Amy walked over. She was thirteen now, and certainly growing into her role as the Lady of the House, since that was no longer Lucy’s role (due to her parentage- and subsequent rejection of nobility). “Mr. Flynn, please go get my sister, and escort her home. You have my permission. My father is too fragile to make the trip... Please, hurry.”  

Flynn didn’t have to be told again. Giving the younger Preston sister a stern nod, he climbed up to the driver’s seat of the carriage and began the journey to Halifax. 

* * *

 

As soon as Mrs. Fremont left, Lucy spoke. 

“Garcia...” she breathed his name like a prayer, and Flynn tried not to drown in it, “is my mother... Is she...?”  

“No, she is alive. However, she is fading... I don’t want you to have the anguish of not saying goodbye. I am here to escort you home if you will allow me to.”  

At that, Lucy raised her eyebrows. Clearly, she was surprised.  

“ _Garcia... you came for_   _me_?” She asked, her eyes began to gleam with tears, “are you going to be in trouble when we get back? Do you need to run?”  

Her sudden concern made Flynn smile. It was amazing... She was amazing... it had been almost three years... She looked the same for the most part, but she seemed so much more self-assured. She also certainly filled out a bit more- she looked healthy. Fighting the urge to kiss her senseless, he tried to utilize his self-control. It amazed him- three years since their first kiss, and he was still just as in love... If not, even more.  

“Your sister gave her consent for me to take the horses and carriage and come and get you. I almost left without her say, but she sought me out. She wants you there, and so does your mother, she has been asking for you.”  

At that, Lucy let out a sob and began to sway. Fearing that she may fall to the ground, Flynn jumped forward and was able to catch her in an easy grip and sank to the floor with her. It was almost as if she was collapsing into herself- the way she balled up and cried into Flynn’s shirt. Praying that God would show her how much she is loved, Flynn held her against himself, and pet her hair as he soothed her.  

“Shhh...” He soothed, “It’s okay... You aren’t alone, Lucy...”  

The look on her face when she lifted her gaze, her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. However, she looked at Flynn like she saw something new- yet something familiar.  

“Garcia...” she whimpered, tucking herself under his chin. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, “You’re really here...”  

“Yes, I am really here,” he whispered, as he kissed the crown of her head. He didn’t care anymore. Damn everyone to hell that told him he couldn’t love Lucy. He was done with trying to please people. She was the only thing he had left in this world, and he was going to guard her and love her if she would have him.  

Just as he considered these thoughts, none other than Dr. Noah Stratford entered the room. Spotting the pair on the floor, he scoffed, “Are you serious?”  

Flynn didn’t say a word, he just stared at the man and held Lucy close. Lucy then wiped her tears and looked up at Flynn, who noticed that he was close enough to kiss her... If they had been alone, perhaps he would have.  

“Garcia, would you help me up?”  

“Of course, Lucy.”  

“I am happy to escort Lucy to her family’s estate- you are not needed here, Mr. Flynn.” The doctor said, almost bouncing on his heels at the prospect.  

“With all due respect, Dr. Stratford, that is Lucy’s decision,” Flynn bit back- he wasn’t taking orders from that snake of a man.  

“Garcia will take me,” Lucy stated simply, not even sparing the doctor a glance. “Is doctor Hale tending to my mother?”  

Flynn nodded.  

“Good. I will pack my belongings, acquire my reference letters, and say my goodbyes. Then, we will go.” As she walked past the doctor, he reached out to try and halt her. Lucy stared down at his hand on her elbow and then glared up at the man. “Garcia, would you kindly tell Dr. Stratford what I do to men who touch me without my consent?”  

Flynn couldn’t help but smirk. Fierce Lucy... She was still his Lucy. The man released Lucy and she walked away. 

“She is stronger than she looks. I suggest you let her go, she can do some damage.” Flynn said, attempting to leave it at that.  

“No matter. Good riddance to both of you, the woman is ruined, to begin with.”  

At that, Flynn walked toward the man, keeping his hands clasped behind him, “I will give you one chance to retract that statement.”  

“Or, what?” the man snarled. 

“Or, I will break your nose.” Flynn didn’t threaten, it was mere fact- he would do it. 

“I would like to see you try.” The snake challenged. At that, Flynn picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Pulling his arm back, he looked at the man. 

“I will give you one more chance, because I’m a gentleman.”  

“Mr. Flynn,” a voice came from the entryway, “please do not break my brother’s nose on my newly carpeted floor.”  

“Madeline!” the doctor’s eyes went wide at his sister’s lack of defense. Flynn couldn’t help but smile.  

“What’s that? I don’t blame Mr. Flynn. I heard what you just said. Miss Lucy is my dear friend- she has been nothing but wonderful to me and my daughters. You have no right to insult her honor. Now apologize, or I will gladly let this man break your nose- you've proven that you need to learn from it.”  

“Fine. I’m sorry. I take it back.” 

“You aren’t worth the trouble.”  Flynn didn’t believe the man, but released him, nonetheless. “Mrs. Fremont, I apologize for my boorish behavior.”  

“Noah, please leave. I don’t want you upsetting Lucy when she comes down from her room.” After staring at his sister in shock, the doctor righted himself and walked out. “Now Mr. Flynn, I know Lucy well- I respect Lucy. She and I are of a similar mind. I happen to believe a little bit of  _boorish behavior_ , as you called it, is necessary at times- just not at the expense of my carpet. Please, sit.”  

The woman extended her hand after Flynn sat, she walked out of the room and came back with tea.  

“Tea?”   

“Yes, please,” with a smile, he added, “I am glad Lucy was among friends for the last few years.”   

“Lucy is a remarkable woman, with a remarkable mind. She spoke highly of you.” Mrs. Fremont placed tea in front of Flynn and offered sugar and cream. “Lucy and I happen to share the same passions regarding fair labor, women’s rights, slavery, education, and many other things.”  

Flynn wasn’t sure what to say. If Lucy was inclined to let him back in, he would have to ask her about her opinions on the newer subjects of those. He himself had found that, out of respect for others and with the principle of equality in mind, he happened to ere on the side of equal rights for all. Especially after his own seven-year sentence of “indentured servitude”. Knowing Rufus, he also knew that there were others who were prisoners for life- and there were those far worse than Henry Preston (if it were possible), who claimed ownership over the poor souls.  

“It seems to me that Halifax is rather enlightened?”  

“Not all of Halifax, unfortunately. However, enough of us are- we are able to ruffle a few feathers and have changed a few policies. It takes work though.” the woman paused thoughtfully, and then continued, “If Lucy never comes back, please encourage her to keep writing. She has a voice and ideas- and the world needs to hear her message.”  

Taking another sip of tea, Flynn nodded, “I will happily take on that task.”  

“Excellent.” Mrs. Fremont said, with a spark in her eye. 

“I'm ready,” turning toward the source of the voice, Flynn found himself struck again. He had just seen her, yes. But the reality of it- he was here... in this place,  _with Lucy._ Feeling a warmth blossom in his chest, he had to close his eyes and swallow down the overwhelming emotions that were stirred. Standing, he walked over to her and spoke. 

“Please, let me take your items. Take your time... to say goodbye to your friends.”  

As he moved to grab her suitcase, Lucy placed her hand on his arm, halting him.  

“Garcia... I-.” She paused, working her lip thoughtfully before she slid her hand down his arm, and clasped his hand, “It’s really good to see you. Despite the circumstances- I am glad it’s you that came.” 

Flynn nodded, hope blossoming in his heart.  

“Me too, Lucy,” he said gruffly- he could hear the emotion in his voice. Squeezing her hand, he continued, “I will wait for you outside.”  

“Thank you.” With that, she walked toward Mrs. Fremont as Flynn exited the house.  


	17. A Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains Garcy Smut and the death of an animal (horse). 
> 
> Lucy and Flynn are headed home when the weather makes plans of its own. Lucy gets a little handsy...

Lucy took a few deep breaths as she peered out the window at the falling snow. They had been traveling for nearly twelve hours. The last time Lucy saw Garcia’s face it was etched with exhaustion. When she suggested that they stop somewhere for the night, he had refused, saying he was going to get her home as soon as possible. Now, they were well out of Halifax, possibly with no Inn nearby, and the wind was picking up steadily. The man had to be freezing out there.  

Tightening her shawl around herself, Lucy was about to try to open the door to tell Garcia they should stop for the night. Before she could, however, the carriage rocked from side to side dangerously- throwing Lucy against the opposite side of the carriage. And there was a great crashing, and the sound of something snapping. Rubbing her head, Lucy looked about, trying to figure out if the carriage had landed upright or not. She could hear the horses making sounds she hadn’t heard before, one sounded like it was in pain.  

A moment later, Garcia was opening the carriage door, it seemed that the carriage had toppled onto its side.  

“Lucy, are you hurt?” she could hear the panic in his voice, as Garcia tried to reach his arm out to her, to no avail.  

“I’m fine! What happened?”  

“Ryder, the force of the wind tossing the carriage compromised his gait... his leg gave out... I forget how old he is sometimes...”  

Lucy sighed... Poor horse.  

“I unhooked the reins. I will turn the carriage to get you out. Just hang tight, try not to move, and make sure nothing hits you.” 

“I’ll try!” she promised. A few minutes later, the carriage was being pulled slowly. When she got out, Lucy noticed he had used the reigns and Bolt to pull the carriage upright. Lucy surveyed the damage... A broken wheel- not good.  

And even worse, it looked like Ryder had a broken leg.  

Lucy cautiously approached the animal. As sweetly and gently as she could she tried to soothe and comfort him, “poor boy, I am so sorry... you’re going to be fine.” She knew he wasn’t going to be fine. 

“Lucy, please, step aside.” Lucy looked up to see Garcia standing over them, with a handgun. His face was twisted in sadness- they both knew what had to be done. He kept the gun at his side as he waited for her to move, he knew better than to point it- even if it wasn’t going to be aimed at her. “I have to. Otherwise, he will freeze to death... This is the merciful way- he shouldn’t have to suffer.”  

Lucy nodded, once more whispering comforting words to the horse. Then she gave him a soft hug and a kiss. She felt the horse ease under her touch. Standing, she walked to Garcia and slowly reached for his hand. Even though she was gentle, she still was firm as she pried the gun out of his hand. “I am not going to let you do this. You love this horse- he was your first horse. Now, say goodbye.”  

“Lucy...” Garcia looked at her with such softness, “I can’t... I shouldn’t let you...”  

“Garcia Flynn, I am not a child. I have seen people die right in front of me. This horse... A horse my family has had since I was a child... I will not let it freeze or bleed to death. I also will not let it die scared and alone- in pain... So, if you will, say your goodbyes, and I will have mercy on Ryder and allow him to die with dignity.”  

Lucy could see the tears in Garcia’s eyes- his first horse. This had to be difficult. Really, Ryder had been her first horse (though he belonged to the whole family), but Lucy wasn’t as attached, and she couldn’t bear to let Garcia take on another burden- not when she could make it a little easier for him. Moving forward, Lucy placed her free hand on his chest and spoke, “Garcia... Please, let me do this- instead of you. I am insisting.”  

It was bad enough that he had to kill a person for Lucy (even if Emma was a murdering psychopath). but an animal that he loved... No, he shouldn’t have to bear it. Reaching up, Lucy wiped the tears out of his eyes and gave him a soft smile. “Please?”  

“Thank you, Lucy.” she heard the crack of emotion in his voice. She knew he was going to blame himself for this... She nodded, and he walked toward the horse.  

After it was all said and done, Lucy and Garcia decided they would come back after the snowfall to give Ryder a proper burial. For now, they took as much of their belongings as they could and packed everything on Bolt. The wind was blowing fierce as large flakes fell from the sky in droves. After they walked for a bit, they saw a light in the distance... A house, it had to be.  

Once they were closer to it, Garcia paused. Lucy hid behind Bolt, who did a decent job of blocking the wind for her.  

“Okay... I think we should tell them that we are married and you are in “a delicate state”, Garcia offered, looking at Lucy with a business-like expression.  

“Excuse me, what?” Lucy asked, wondering if he had been serious... “Why would we do that?”  

“They will be more inclined to help us, and then you won’t have to stay out in the snow tonight...”  

“And you won’t either, right?” Lucy asked, concerned about him, too.  

“If we say we are married, they will be expecting me to stay with you.” He said of matter-of-factually. However, Lucy felt her stomach flip, and her cheeks flush. Hmm, she wouldn’t mind staying with Garcia... A moment later, Garcia was pulling a chord off of his neck. Untying it, he allowed two rings to fall into his hand. One smaller than the other. 

“Are those-?”  

“Wedding rings.” Garcia finished for her, taking her hand, “Yes, they belonged to my mother and my father.”  

He licked his lip as he looked down at Lucy’s hand, “May I?”  

“Yes, I suppose it would help in convincing the owner of the house to let us stay,” Lucy told herself that the way he slipped the ring on her finger meant nothing. The truth, however, was that it felt weighted, significant- even though it shouldn’t. They were pretending. But it was also his mother’s ring that he was allowing her to wear, and that meant something. Once it was on her finger (and it fit perfectly, for the record), he held her hand and thumbed the thin gold ring... The look on his face as he stared at it, and then her... was one of pure adoration.  

Catching himself, he let out a little laugh, “It looks beautiful on you, Lucy.”  

Lucy swallowed and smiled nervously, noting the dark look of want in Garcia’s eyes, Lucy began to say something but was interrupted by Garcia’s lips on hers. He paused as if waiting for permission. As soon as she kissed him back, he kissed her like a man starving- like he had dreamed of this every day since the last moment he saw her. The man held her by her waist and the back of her head. As Lucy gained her bearings, she brought her hands up to his neck and slid them into his hair. As soon as her gloved hands raked freezing snow into his hair, Garcia shivered and pulled back,  

“Burr...” he laughed, smiling. 

“I’m sorry!” Lucy laughed, trying to get the snow out. Garcia just laughed and caught her hands, placing a kiss on the back of each one.  

“It’s fine. It was worth it, to kiss you.”  

* * *

 

Flynn tried not to laugh. Lucy was being so cute though, he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t meant to just suddenly kiss her like that, but seeing her wear the ring... it did things to him- and well, he was thankful that he had gotten the best possible outcome: Lucy Preston happily kissing him back.  

After a few more seconds of silly nervous laughter and shuffling, Flynn saw movement in the corner of his eye. Whoever owned the house was now outside staring at them. After placing a kiss on Lucy’s forehead, Flynn spoke, “I am going to talk to that man. You stay here?”  

Lucy nodded, petting bolt.  

Negotiating the stay was quite easy... The man, Connor Mason, had apparently been an inventor. After inventing something powerful, he had to stop though. “Somethings are too dangerous- the world isn’t ready for them.” He had warned.  

Flynn didn’t ask for details. Connor seemed to believe that he and Lucy were married easily enough (they didn’t even have to say she was pregnant. Which was good, the fewer lies the better)- and it was just their luck that he had a cabin by his stables. Once Lucy met him, she insisted on paying the man, but he refused... saying it was his pleasure to help a couple of newlyweds- in fact, he gave them a bottle of wine as a gift. Flynn felt slightly guilty about that and could tell Lucy did, as well. Nonetheless, they had to accept it- even if they left it behind for him to find later.  

After putting Bolt in the stables, Lucy and Flynn made their way to the cabin. It wasn’t the coziest thing in the world- certainly, it needed some color. But it was functional and warm- since there was already a fire going, courtesy of Mr. Mason. After Flynn brought their belongings in, he sat down in one of the chairs by the table and took his shoes off. Lucy took her shawl off and looked around. Flynn couldn’t help but gaze at her, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a burgundy dress he had never seen. Her hair was done up, as curls fell and framed her face.  

When she caught him looking at her, she smiled at him. Walking toward the table she set the bottle of wine down. “I was thinking... I am rather cold to the bone and we  _do_  have something to celebrate... So, maybe we  _should_  drink the wine.” 

Flynn wracked his mind trying to figure out what they had to celebrate... “Wait, your birthday is tomorrow, right? Is there anything else to celebrate, then?”  

Lucy let out a little laugh and walked over to him. Carefully, she slid onto his lap and cupped his cheeks. She pulled him into a kiss and that didn't stop for some time. Not until they were both breathless, and her hands were again in his hair. Gripping him with some force, Lucy gave Flynn a dark look that sent shivers throughout his body. Slowly, she kissed him again, this time when he opened his mouth, she licked into it, deepening the kiss. Releasing his mouth, she pulled his head back slightly and began kissing down his neck. All the while, she rocked her hips against him lightly, causing both warmth and his member to build up.  

“Lucy,” Flynn breathed, “Do you think we should talk first?”  

Lucy released his hair and looked at him, a small smirk playing on her lips. She had caught that, then. 

“First?” she asked, a devilish glint in her eye, “Sure, if you want.” 

“Very well,” he said before he let out a moan as Lucy applied more delicious pressure to his lap, he was going to have to get her back for that.  

“Noah asked me to marry him,” Lucy said, her voice neutral.  

“And what did you say?”  

“What do you think I said?” Lucy laughed, “I wouldn’t be sitting on you right now if I had said yes to that creep... He asked if I denied him because I am still in love with you...”  

Flynn couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Lucy’s waist, then she continued. 

“Then he told me what he did... That he threatened you to keep us apart.” Lucy’s hands roamed from behind his neck, to his chest. “I am so sorry that I accused you of not loving me. I know you did...”  

“I do love you, Lucy.” Flynn reassured her, “Do you think I’d be letting you sit on me if I didn’t love you?” 

“I suppose not,” she said with a small smile. “I love you, too, Garcia.”  

She began to kiss him again, this time it was softer, sweeter. As she kissed him, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Before he noticed what she was doing, she hooked the jacket over the chair, effectively restraining Flynn.  

“Is this okay?” she asked, as she untucked his shirt, her hands grazing the skin underneath. Normally Flynn wouldn’t like being restrained (he had issues with roped after his numerous experiences of being tied up by lawmen)... However, at this moment, he felt a bit adventurous- and well, Lucy was captivating. He didn’t mind being caught by her. Flynn nodded, and Lucy kissed him again, as she slid back slightly. As she began to kiss his neck, Flynn felt her fingers gently unfasten the buttons on his pantaloons. As she gently stroked his hardness, Flynn jumped slightly- more so due to the sensation that emanated from the point of contact. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, studying him. He nodded, “If you need me to stop, tell me. Do you understand?”  

“Yes,” he choked, his throat felt scratchy- and he tried to swallow his nerves. God he wanted this... he wanted her. Lucy gave him another quick kiss and then looked between the two off them. Flynn noticed her eyes widen and take on a new gleam... she looked flushed and... greedy?  

“Impressive,” she murmured, making Flynn blush and swell with pride (though he wouldn’t tell her that). Positioning her hand just the right way, she began to experiment with touching him. Starting with a soft grip, she moved him slowly, sweetly. She must have been responding to his breathing, his moans, and his body’s need to gently rock his hips. In no time, she had the perfect rhythm, and Flynn found himself giving way to all the sensations she was drawing out of him.  

As the sensations became more and more intense, Flynn’s eyes closed, and his head fell back. At one point he felt Lucy holding his cheek, she was murmuring in his ear about how much she loves him, how she couldn’t wait for him to touch her, to be inside her.  

He lost control as Lucy made him come with her name on his lips.  

When he gathered himself enough to look at her, she was biting her lip and her cheeks were flushed as she beamed at him. “You’re beautiful, Garcia. That was amazing.” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” he asked, as he smiled shyly. Leaning forward, Lucy worked his jacket off, releasing him. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, but she was getting up already.  

“Stay here. I am going to get a cloth to clean you up.” He nodded and waited. Lucy was gentle and sweet to him. She wasn’t at all shy or ashamed.  

“Have you done that before?” Flynn asked. Lucy stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. Realizing how offensive it could have sounded, he added, “It’s okay if you have... I am simply wondering... you are quite good at it.”  

At that, Lucy laughed. 

“I assure you, Garcia,” she murmured, leaning forward, “you are the only man I have ever touched like that...”  

When she pulled back, the look on her face and the way she was biting her lip... He wanted to make her feel just as good.  

“I am going to get ready for bed,” Lucy said. She looked around for a modesty screen, there wasn’t one. Gesturing toward her clothes, she asked, “Is okay, if I just?”  

“By all means... I think we’ve we have progressed past being shy about our bodies?”  

“I suppose,” she laughed.

Flynn decided that he didn't want to make any assumptions, and set up a bed for himself on the floor, while Lucy went into the other end of the room. Laying down, Flynn closed his eyes and felt his entire body relax. At some point, he woke up with Lucy tucked next to him. With a smirk on his face, he picked her up and tucked her into bed. As he turned to go back to his makeshift bed, Lucy stopped him and began to pull him next to her. 

"Garcia... Don't leave..." she begged, crawling into bed next to her, Flynn gathered her in his arms. 

"I won't leave Lucy, I'm here," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her close to himself. 


	18. Discussions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Flynn have a very important discussion- and make an important decision.

_Lucy could feel her heart racing as she climbed into the bed and hovered over Garcia. She wasn’t quite sitting on him like before. Instead, she braced her arms on either side of his head. As his eyes fluttered open, she found herself filled with warmth. A deep-seated love and contentment- the feeling overflowed, as he smiled at her. As if moving in time with one another, his hands came up to cradle her face, while she leaned down to kiss him._  

 _Their lips danced, making Lucy’s heart catch fire. She wanted him, she needed him. Moving his hands from her face, she led him under her chemise and encouraged him to lightly trace over her. A few moments later, his hands settled on her hips and in one swift movement, he flipped her- making sure her head landed on the soft pillow._  

 _After doing so, he leaned forward, setting his lips to her ear._  

 _“Lucy, I have to tell you something... please, don’t be upset...” He said, voice breathy._  

 _“What is it, Garcia?” she asked, cupping his cheek._  

 _“I am engaged to someone else, Lucy. I thought you should know.”_  

 

* * *

 

“No!”  

“ _Lucy..._ _shhh_ _... you’re fine, I am here..._ ”  

Lucy found herself waking up in Garcia’s arms... On the bed... but, that wasn’t right.  

“Didn’t I lay down on the floor with you last night?”  

“Yes... Then, I woke up and saw that you were on the floor and moved both of us up here.”  He said with a smile. Then a concerned look returned to his face, “Lucy, you are a very active dreamer...”  

“Oh, goodness, did I say something embarrassing?”  

“Not unless moaning my name, and saying “yes” over and over again is embarrassing.” His sly smile told her that the verbal part was inaccurate- though she probably was moaning.  

“It was a good dream, with a bad ending,” Lucy admitted.  

“What were you dreaming about?” 

 _“You...”_  Lucy said, cheeks growing warm. At that, Garcia licked his lip in satisfaction. “We were... _being intimate_... and then you told me you were engaged.”  

 _“What?”_  

“To someone else...”  

“Lucy, I promise... I am not involved with anyone but you.” Lucy couldn’t help but smile and sigh in relief as she snuggled closer to Garcia and he kissed her on the forehead. She hadn’t even considered the possibility until that dream... but it  _had_ been three years and so much could change in that time. Was he still the same man she had fallen in love with? 

“I... I am sorry, but are we still the same people?” the man looked confused at that, “I mean, how do I know that you are still  _my Garcia_?”  

“Well, you know that because I am here, lying in bed...  _with you._ ”  

“Well, yes... But- what's changed for you? Do you still like to read sonnets? Or do you prefer plays and novels? How much do you write? Have you ever fallen in love with anyone but me?”  

“Well I do love sonnets- and novels are entertaining. I have only ever loved you, Lucy...” Garcia swallowed and closed his eyes, as he opened them, he began to run his hand through Lucy’s hair. “As far as changes... well, I have changed a bit. I am unwaveringly certain that I want this- with you, Lucy. I want  _us_ \- if you will have me... No one else, nothing else will do.”  

As Lucy stared into Garcia’s eyes, she worked her lip thoughtfully. She knew she loved him- she had always loved him. What happened between them years ago... it _had_ hurt. However, this was now, and maybe they could get past that.  

“I feel the same way,” Lucy said as she cupped his cheek, and soothed the man with her thumb. Guiding him down, she gave him a sweet and chaste kiss. His smile was so innocent- and there was such love in his eyes, how could she ever doubt him? As his forehead rested against hers, Garcia let out a shaky breath. “What is it, dear?”   

Slowly, Garcia turned and laid on his back, and pulled Lucy onto his chest. As she traced slow circles over his chest, she wondered what was weighing on him.  

“I wasn’t going to tell you until after your birthday- I didn’t want to make you sad...but, my mother passed last year. It’s what motivated me to come and get you,” his voice lowered as sadness crept in. “Children should always get to say goodbye to their parents.”  

“You didn’t get to?” Lucy asked, her eyes welling up with tears. She knew Maria Flynn well. She knew how much Garcia loved his mother, and how much his mother loved and adored the only son she had left. “I am sure it wasn’t your fault, Garcia.”  

“It was, Lucy. I was too depressed... from you and me- how we ended. I missed you so much and I was in so much pain. I-I didn’t do anything for a long time, didn’t see anyone... then, one day, she was gone.”  

Propping herself up, Lucy swung her leg over Garcia so that she was straddling him.  

“I knew your mother well, Garcia. She never would have held that against you... She would want you to know how much she loved you- and how proud of you she was.” Lucy rubbed his cheek, trying to soothe his broken heart, “she adored you so much- and she knew what a good man she had raised.”  

Garcia’s hand found hers, and he turned to kiss her palm.  

“I love you, Lucy..." he murmured, holding her tight while pressing his lips to hers. The way they fit together, the way they... just worked, it was hard to believe it had been so long since the last time he held her.  

“You know, your mother once asked me if you had kissed me yet...” Lucy let out a little laugh, laying down over him, remembering. “You hadn’t yet. However, she insisted that you adored me. I was so embarrassed... but she was right, and the fact that she liked me... it meant the world to me.”  

Garcia began to gently trace his fingers over the length of her spine, “That means the world to me, too, Lucy... My mother certainly knew what she was talking about.”  

 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid,” Lucy admitted.   

“What are you afraid of, my love?” Garcia asked. 

“That somehow, when we get to my family’s estate... they’ll take you away from me. I don’t think I could bear to be away from you again.”  

Feeling moved, Flynn gently raised her chin so that he could look her in the eye, “Lucy, listen to me. I am never leaving you, do you understand? As long as you want me here, with you, I will be here.” 

“You can’t promise that, Garcia,” she whispered, her lip quivering slightly, “At any moment Henry could have you taken away, or he could punish you for being with me.”  

“Not if we get married.” The words were out before Flynn had a chance to think about it. Feeling a bit panicked, he loosened his hold on Lucy, in case she wanted out. He didn’t want to scare her- goodness, that was the last thing he wanted, to scare her away when he had just gotten her back. “Lucy- I... I am sorry, I didn’t mean to... I don’t know what came over me-.”  

Lucy sat up and looked pointedly at Flynn. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking or feeling, and somehow that made his whole world feel unsteady. He held his breath until she spoke again. 

“We should.”  

“What?” Flynn asked, sitting up so fast, she almost fell backward, laughing as he caught her.  

“You’re absolutely right,” Lucy said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We should get married... and as soon as possible.” 

“Lucy, you don’t have to say that- I am not leaving you, even if we don’t get married... Even if you don’t want to...” Lucy had always been unconventional, and Flynn had always loved that about her. At this moment, however, he had to make sure that she felt secure enough to be able to make a clear choice. “I don’t want you to feel as if I am pressuring you...”  

“Garcia, you are not pressuring me, I  _want_ to marry you.”  

“You... you do?”  

“Yes, I do.” Lucy smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “After all, last time you asked, I did say I would marry you.”  

“I asked before?” He wracked his brain for the memory... 

“The night you got shot... you had been given laudanum.” She smiled shyly, “I stayed with you that night, held you... you asked me if would marry you.”  

 “And you said yes?” Flynn suddenly felt a rush of guilt as he remembered what happened the next day...  _that would not happen this time_. 

“I said one day, I would. But it was a “yes” in my opinion... and it still is.” Lucy blushed as her eyes went from looking at Flynn to the bed... She looked beautiful- blushing, shy... biting her lip. Guiding her to look at him once again, Flynn spoke again. 

“Then I will make it happen, Lucy,” after that, he kissed her properly- pulling back, Lucy searched his gaze.  

“There is a place...” Lucy began, running her hands up Flynn’s arms, and cupping his cheeks. “It’s just across the border, in Scotland- it's only a few hours from my house. We can get married there. I have money- so, that isn’t a problem. And I don’t have to be twenty-one there. The locals are happy to witness-.”  

In the middle of Lucy’s rambling, Flynn kissed her again, “sounds perfect.”   

“Really?” she asked, her eyes starting to well up.  

“Really.” He could feel his smile mirroring hers as he nodded. This. This was absolutely what he wanted. 

“Mr. Flynn?” Mason’s voice followed a knock on the door, “Might you be able to help me in the stables- I believe I have found some wheels that may work for your carriage.” 

“I’ll be back shortly,” it took every ounce of strength that Flynn had to get up and walk out of there. Looking back, he saw Lucy staring at the ring on her finger, smiling thoughtfully at it. 


	19. Gretna Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Lucy elope in Scotland. 
> 
> Beware the second part contains a lot of wedding night smut.

_Two days later: Gretna Green, Scotland_   

“The blacksmith said eight o’clock, correct?” Garcia asked he was bouncing up and down on his heels nervously. The pair was standing next to the waitress and the owner from the inn- the strangers had offered to be their witnesses.  

“I think that’s what he said, it was a little difficult to understand...” Lucy said, “I understand some Scots-English... however when they speak so fast...” 

“Och!” a voice came from behind the party, looking at Lucy the man sounded frustrated. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I assure you we mean no offense,” Garcia said, plastering a sweet and innocent smile on his face... 

“Dae ye hae th' money?” Garcia nodded and handed the money over. Then the blacksmith looked to Lucy, smiling. “Yoo've got a bonnie quine, Ah see.” 

“Yes, I believe I do,” Garcia said, taking Lucy’s hand, and squeezing gently. Lucy shook her head, how in the world could he understand this man? 

“Turn tae a body anither.” the man gestured for them to turn to face one another. As Lucy turned to face Garcia, her stomach flipped. Looking into his eyes, she couldn’t help but have a huge smile. Thankfully, Garcia’s face matched hers- equally lit up, equally in awe of the other. Lucy couldn’t believe that they were really here, doing this...  

 _“_ Dae ye, Garcia Flynn tak' Lucy Preston tae be yer guidwife, afore god an' yer witnesses?” 

“Yes, I do,” Garcia said, his voice lower than usual. No doubt, he was just as affected by this as Lucy was.  

“Dae ye, Lucy Preston tak' Garcia Flynn tae be yer guidman afair god an' yer witnesses?”  

“Yes. I absolutely do.” Lucy’s heart melted when Garcia let out a small laugh, as his smile got even wider.  

“Gang aheid wi' th' rings...” At that, Garcia took Lucy’s hand in his own. Three days ago, she wore this ring as a ruse- and now, he was going to be putting it on her, and she would be wearing it for the rest of her life. Holding her hand as if it were a precious fragile ornament, Garcia slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Taking a moment, he admired it, just as he had days prior. Then looking up, he beamed at Lucy with naught but pure love in his eyes.  

Swallowing the knot in her throat, she took Garcia’s hand, it felt warm and inviting in her own. Slowly, she slipped the ring on him, and couldn’t help but thumb it briefly. It meant he was hers. No one could take him away. Not Henry, not Noah. No one. As she looked up at Garcia again, his hand shifted to take hers.  

“Ye main noo kiss yer loove.”  

Oh, and they did.  

They truly did.  

 

* * *

 

After a light supper, they stumbled into their room at the Inn, laughing as they did. Flynn set down the half-drunk bottle of wine, and took his jacket off, placing it over the chair.  

“Are you sure we are actually married?” Lucy said, voice full of humor as she leaned against the table and took off her slippers. “I am not sure I understood most of what the blacksmith said...”  

“Well, he did give us a certificate with our signatures on it... Unless you’re having second thoughts? I could rip it up now... No one outside of Scotland would be the wiser...” Flynn offered coyly, as he waved the piece of paper. Slowly, Lucy stepped forward and took his hand.  

“I have never been this certain of anything in my life, Mr. Flynn.” 

“Well, I think that bodes well for us,  _Mrs. Flynn_.” Oh, that blush- the look on her face... Flynn could watch it all day, every day. Brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, he leaned down and kissed his wife... Feeling a new sense of freedom in it, he let his hands travel to the ties on her dress. Kissing her neck, he paused, holding the ties.  

“Garcia, if you don’t start undressing me now, I may just do it for you.”  

“And take away my fun?” he breathed over her neck, making her shiver. Slowly, he pulled the ties from the back of her dress. As she raised her arms, Flynn removed the garment carefully. Swallowing his nerves, he reached for the laces of her corset, and gently untied them. Before pulling the laces out entirely, he placed a soft kiss on her chest. He then removed her corset and placed both items on the table.  

Lucy stood still in just her chemise, Flynn’s throat went dry as he noticed the silhouette of her body through the fabric. Biting her lip, she untucked his shirt- pulling it up until she couldn’t reach any further. Feeling a bit silly from wine, Flynn leaned forward, and let her pull the shirt off. The reward was excellent- the laughter of the woman he loved, perfect.  

When Lucy stopped laughing, she seemed to notice his bare chest. Her intake of breath and the greedy gleam in her eye, they weren’t lost on Flynn. Stepping forward, Lucy ran her hand through the trail of hair that ran down his abdomen. Setting her lips to his chest, she kissed him above his heart- he could feel his heart thundering against her soft lips.  

“Boots?” she asked, looking down at his feet.  

“I probably won’t need those,” he admitted, as he turned around and began to untie his boots. As he did so, he felt Lucy’s fingers touch his back.  

 _The scars._   

He had forgotten.  

“Lucy, I...”  

“These are from the flogging?”  

“Yes.” Flynn stood in place, working up the courage to face her again. “Lucy, I know they look-” 

He began to say something, but then she was kissing each scar on his back. Slowly, she ran her fingers over the longer ones, and Flynn could feel hot tears falling on his skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Garcia,” she murmured, setting her lips to his spine and sparking a warm shiver. Steadily, she ran her hands up his back, down his arms, over his abdomen- wherever she could reach, she touched. She caressed his skin until he relaxed against her. Once his boots were off, Lucy took his hand and walked him over to the bed.  

Flynn cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her softly. Licking her sealed lips, she parted them, allowing him to deepen the kiss. After a bit, Lucy broke the kiss and began to unbutton his pants.  

“Lucy- we uh, we don’t have to do this,” Flynn said, his voice sounded thick and slurred, he couldn’t lie to himself, he was certainly nervous. His stomach was in knots, and his heart was beating wildly.  “I mean yet. If you aren’t ready...”  

“Garcia,” Lucy said, calling his bluff, “I’m ready... and If you let me, I think I can calm your nerves.”  

Flynn nodded- generally speaking, Lucy knew what he needed and he trusted her.  

“Good.” She worked his trousers off easily and kicked them away unceremoniously. Lucy started by pulling him down into a deep and sensuous kiss. She then gently pushed him onto the bed- as she kissed him, he moved further and further back until his head could rest on the pillows. Using both hands, she pinned him down at the shoulders. “Stay just like that, okay?”  

He nodded, then Lucy gently traced his cheeks and jawline with her fingers. Tilting his head to one side, she kissed his open neck, lightly sinking her teeth on his sensitive skin. Flynn’s breath caught and as he shivered underneath her. Lucy again set her lips to his skin and kissed down his body; every time she found a sensitive spot, she would breathe on it, or apply slight pressure, Flynn felt himself harden in response. 

Her slight touch was gentle, yet sensual. When she reached his legs, Lucy skipped over his sensitive cock, in favor of getting her hands all over everything else. Her touch set his body on fire, every caress made him more and more sensitive. As if Lucy could sense his arousal peaking, she finally closed in on his cock, which was now straining from all of the touching and teasing.  

Flynn propped himself up on his elbows to find her eyes meeting his.  

With a devilish smile, she puffed warm air against him, making him shudder and groan pleasurably.  

“Don’t worry, love. I am going to take care of you,” she promised. Flynn nodded, and Lucy, with skilled hands, took charge. It was a lot like the first time. That is until she planted a kiss on the head of his sensitive cock- making Flynn’s toes curl as he felt his spine melt. Continuing with kisses, Lucy covered each side of his shaft from the bottom to the top, before she finally took him in her mouth.  

She took him all the way in until he could feel the back of her throat, then she lightly massaged her tongue on the underside of his length. Lucy continued between her skilled movements and moving her mouth up and down his entire length. In no time, his toes were curling, hips bucking, as his hands rose instinctively and weaved into her hair.  

God, he was so close.  

 _So close._   

And then she stopped- releasing the head of his cock with a lewd “pop”.  

Panting, and incredibly sensitive, Flynn was unable to move. He could sense more than anything, Lucy crawling up to kiss him on the lips.  

“Feel more relaxed?” she asked her voice a gentle purr. As Flynn nodded, he ran his hands underneath her last layer of clothing. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, to her butt, and then her back. For the first time, he was touching her skin- skin that had felt forbidden until now. Spanning her back, he followed her smooth skin to her ribs. then he followed the slight outline until his hands were now in front of her. With Lucy perched on his waist, he watched her face flush as his hands came up to fully cup her breasts. Massaging them, Lucy began to moan. Caught in her pleasure, she began to rut against him.  

Lucy caught his eye and bit her lip as she pulled the last of her clothing over her head. She was now on top of him, perfectly naked, with her chest flushing under his touch. Flynn took her in: she was so beautiful, her skin like porcelain, her supple breasts, her rounded hips- it was all perfect. Dropping his hand, he found her mound and gently cupped it. Spreading her folds, he felt her arousal on his fingers. Slowly, he followed the length of her until he found her entrance, with careful tenderness, he inserted a finger.  

“Does that feel alright, Lucy?” he asked, not wanting to hurt her.  

 _“_ _Mhmm_ _... yes.”_  she moaned, caught up in the feel. Emboldened by her obvious enjoyment, Flynn slipped another finger in. That earned him a gasp, and some lengthy and breathy moaning, God she was beautiful, sitting over him, her head tilted back, eyes closed, biting her bottom lip in pleasure. Responding to his touch, Lucy began to ride against his hand and wrist. Sitting up, he took her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the nipple and gently kissing his way to the other. Flynn could feel her begin to tighten, as her breath devolved into shaky panting, and her hips gave way to hard, strong thrusts against him- making his fingers sink deeper and deeper until she was contracting, spasming and falling apart with a cry of ecstasy.  

As she came down from her high, Flynn couldn’t help but feel like he had just seen a miracle happen- an incredibly arousing miracle. Overcome with desire for her, he found her lips and kissed her senseless, then flipped her over. Landing with a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him and opened her legs for him. Taking the hint, Flynn pulled her hips close to his.  

“Lucy, if you want me to stop... just tell me. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 _“Garcia, please...”_ Lucy begged, as she wrapped her legs around him, and tried to pull him closer. 

With a slight chuckle, he braced himself over her and slid into her. As Lucy stretched around him, he heard her whimper and moan while kissing his chest and neck. Buried to the hilt, he paused, relishing the feeling of being connected to her. Then he felt her hips begin to move against him, responding in kind, he did so slowly. Sliding back and forth in her, until she loosened up and began moan and breathe blissfully.  

Her hands fell from his back to the covers, twisting them as her chest rose and fell in response to the pleasure. Flynn felt it coming on, the building of pressure, of warmth and deep, delicious desire. It was like a hunger, his need for her.  

Descending further and further into her, he closed his eyes, panting and moaning right along with his love. Pulling her hands up, he threaded his fingers through hers as drove as deep as he could into her; by now, Lucy was gasping and alternating between telling him that she loved him, and begging: “More, deeper, faster... yes, yes, more”.  

As his hips began to falter, Lucy slid her hand between the two of them and worked her sensitive spot. Immediately, she came- her wet heat contracting and gripping his cock like a vice, as her body shook with pleasure. As Flynn began to fall apart, he pulled her impossibly close, feeling his climax start in his toes, and travel up his body- setting his spine a flame and melting him into her. He gave himself over to Lucy entirely, until he felt an explosion and spilled into his wife.  

Lucy moaned her disapproval as Flynn extracted himself from her. His whole body was unstable, wobbly, ready to fall apart- in the most pleasurable way. Suddenly, his head and limbs felt heavy. Pulling at the blankets, he arranged them over him and Lucy, pulling her close so that she could rest her head and hand on his chest.  

He kissed her hair, as she took his hand.  

“That was-  _you were amazing_. Well worth the wait,” she acknowledged, nestling in with a contented sigh. 

“I have to say, I am thoroughly impressed... I love you, Mrs. Flynn,” he said, with a smile.  

“I love you, too... Mr. Preston.” Lucy giggled as Flynn chuckled.  


	20. The Lingering Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes it home in time to speak with her mother...

The morning after their elopement, Lucy and Garcia woke, washed, got distracted (ahem), ate and left for the Preston family estate. The weather was a bit warmer than it had been in the week prior, so Lucy sat up front with Garcia, while he drove the carriage. Both Bolt and Sancho were happily trotting along. Sancho was a lovely chestnut brown driving horse that Mason had let them borrow in order to get home in time to see Lucy’s mother.  

Lucy prayed that her mother was hanging on- if not, she knew that both she and Garcia would feel very guilty for delaying their arrival by another day. However, _it was just one day_ \- and the pair had felt the need to marry as soon as possible... Life could be too unpredictable, and they had proven that their love wasn’t wavering- even if they had not been able to be together for the last three years. But now, they had the rest of their lives. For that, Lucy was grateful.  

“I am excited for you to see Remy,” Garcia said, as he looked down at Lucy, who had her arms around his bicep, “he ended up being a big horse...”  

“Oh,  _Remissio_ _?_  You kept the name?” Lucy asked, touched that Garcia had done so.  

“Of course. You named him... It may not have been the most pleasant reminder- but now we can be thankful that we made it through and are together now,” Lucy found herself blushing, even though she wasn’t sure why. They were together now... good heavens, they were married now. Yes, they had both exchanged vows, and made their decision together, but it was going to take a while to sink in. “We should probably talk about your family, Lucy.”  

Lucy turned to Garcia, he looked stoic and gave nothing away. 

“What do you mean?”  

“Well, we probably don’t want to tell them we got married... I think that might just do your mom in.” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at the dark joke... to be fair, it was probably true, “But at some point, it will become evident.”  

“Will it now?” Lucy asked coyly.  

“Well, yes. We weren’t exactly careful, Lucy... and you’re a healthy woman. We will probably have a baby by this time next year...” Garcia must have sensed Lucy’s surprise because he rushed to add, “I mean, don’t you think?”  

“I-I hadn’t thought about that, honestly. At least not so soon...” Lucy admitted, “I can talk to Jiya... There are herbal remedies to keep me from getting pregnant if we want to wait... Queen Anne’s Lace was effective for The Carlin family until they were ready.”  

“It won’t kill a baby... will it?”  

“Oh, heavens no!” Lucy assured him, “Just makes the womb  _inhospitable,_ so to speak.” 

“Well, as long as it doesn’t make _you_ inhospitable...” he said, quirking his brow at Lucy (in what Garcia undoubtedly considered a seductive manner), causing her to laugh to the point where her belly began to hurt.  

“What?” he asked, astonished at her laughter, “you haven’t been able to resist my charms so far... What makes you think that’s funny.”  

 _“I can’t resist you, true... But when you do that with your face...”_  Lucy wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Then, pulling Garcia’s arm around herself, she settled in, “Oh, I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too, my darling _._ ” He murmured as he kissed her on the crown of her head.  

 

* * *

 

"So, we will keep it a secret- the marriage? Until when?” Lucy asked, thoughtfully. 

“Hmm... I am not sure, we will know when the time is right...” Flynn said, “I just don’t want to make things harder for you in an already trying situation.”  

“Thank you.” Lucy said, snuggling closer, “But, you... you’ll be by my side, right? And if anyone questions it- we just come clean? I fear I can’t do this without you, Garcia.”  

 _“Hey,”_ Flynn said, holding her tightly, “You won’t be doing anything without me... and we will just not make a big deal of it.”  

“Okay... but, I am going to come to sleep in your cabin at night... you can’t stop me.”  

With a laugh, Flynn assured his wife he had no intention of stopping her.  

The ride was easy enough from Gretna Green that day. Luckily for them, they could always claim that the weather kept them. When they got close to the estate, Flynn couldn’t help but start to tense up. The last four days with Lucy had been the most freeing experience he had in years. When they were far enough to not be seen, Flynn stopped the carriage. 

“You should probably sit inside,” he said, feeling a little sad that they would have to pretend nothing had happened to them, “oh, and you can wear the chain, for the ring.”  

He took the chain off his own neck and put Lucy’s ring on it.  

“Come back with me?” she asked, “just for a minute?”  

“Lucy, we really-” 

And then she was kissing him, while she climbed into his lap, she began to unbutton his jacket.  

“Look,” she whispered in his ear, “if we have to pretend to not be together... we might as well have fun keeping it a secret, don’t you think?”  

Her voice was a low and sultry hum in his ear, and he could already feel its effect on his lap. With a groan, Flynn relented.   

“Okay, but then we are going right to your house, understood?” 

 _“Yes, sir,”_ Lucy said, clearly enjoying the illusion of Flynn putting his foot down.

 

When they finally arrived at the house, Lucy was greeted with kisses and hugs from her sister, Jiya and Jessica Logan. Flynn told her she could come to the cabin after she saw her mother... So, for the time being, he went to tend the horses and put everything away, while Lucy made her way to the house.

While he worked alone in the stables, he tried not to worry too much about his wife... Surely, this was going to be a trying time.   

 

* * *

 

Clutching the ring around her neck, Lucy prayed to whatever gods that she seldom believed in. Her mother looked so very weak, as she lay in bed- white as a sheet, almost expired.  

“How long has she been like this?” She asked her sister. Lucy had been taken aback when she saw Amy, who was now fourteen- the girl was beginning to look like a woman. She carried herself in a stern way that Lucy had never been capable of. However, when Lucy looked at her, all she saw was love.  

“It’s been a lingering death,” Amy choked, “she didn’t get this ill until a month ago... and now she rarely wakes up.”  

“I will wait, then.”  

And wait she did. After night fell, Amy left the room. Lucy went between sitting next to her mother and tending the fire. A couple of times, she searched for a pulse, just to be sure.  

“Lucy?” she looked up to see Garcia poking his head through the door, “I uh, I just wanted to check on you.”  

“Amy let you in?”  

“Jiya...” he said, swallowing, with a swoop of her arm, Lucy invited him in- it wasn’t like her mother would know...  

At the first sign of an invitation, Garcia was in the room, holding her close- murmuring in her ear about how much he loved her and how strong she was. Sitting on the small couch in the room, Lucy leaned on her husband and watched her mother’s chest rise and fall as she took shallow breaths.  

“Lucy?” a voice croaked through the night, “Lucy, my darling, are you here? Lu- Lucy, I have to tell you...”  

When Lucy got close to her mother, she wasn’t looking at her, instead, she was staring in the distance- she seemed delirious.  

“My Lucy,” she gasped, “He will come for you. Please, be careful. Don’t, don’t trust him.” 

“What?” Lucy asked taken aback by her words. 

"If he finds out that I am gone... when he finds out that I took you... He thought we were dead...”  

“Mother, I don’t understand,” Lucy held her mother’s hand and she felt her squeeze in response, “what are you talking about?"

“Lucy,” she began to cough violently, Garcia was up in a flash, turning the woman on her side. When her fit stopped, he turned her back, and she looked at Lucy again, with fresh blood on her lips. “Lucy, I love you... I explained everything. There’s a journal here. I wrote to you when I found out I was sick. You deserve to know.”  

Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes- what did she deserve to know? Suddenly, Carol’s arm flew out, as she grabbed Garcia’s wrist. 

“You- keep my daughter safe, please?”  

“Of course.” Garcia nodded, “I’ll do whatever it takes.”  

 _“Good boy.”_  she groaned with a smile, coughing again, “you’ve always been so good to my baby, Mr. Flynn. I wish I had been there...”  

“Been where Mama?” Lucy asked, tears now falling freely from her eyes. 

“At the wedding,” Her mother managed to whisper before another attack took over. 

“His ring... the ring on your neck... I’m dying, not daft.” Her mother looked at her with a smirk.

At that, Lucy and Garcia couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I love you, dear. Please, be happy... _I wish... I wish.._.”  

 _“I love you, too, Mama. Shhh... you don’t have to talk...”_ Lucy smoothed her mother’s hair, as she held her hand. She could feel Garcia behind her, rubbing slow circles on her back. 

After a minute, her mother smiled before coughing again. The blood in her mouth was becoming a problem- So, they turned her to her side again. As she rubbed her mother’s back, Lucy heard a faint cough and a stutter come from her- and she seemed to go limp. When they turned her back over, the light was gone from her eyes. 

 _“_ Oh _-_ _oh... no,”_ Lucy whispered, in shock. For a few minutes, she just stared blankly at her mother. Coming to terms with what had just happened, she turned and buried her face in Garcia’s side. She began to hyperventilate while he held her, and soothed her steadily. Sinking to the ground, Lucy couldn’t help but cry- the force of it scratching her throat. _“Garcia..._ _”_  

 _“Oh, Lucy,”_  he said, voice grave with emotion,  _“I am so sorry...”_  

 _“_ _I can’t... I can’t....”_ she sobbed, incoherently.  

 _“Lucy... I am here- you aren’t alone,”_ he soothed, as he stroked her hair,  _“It’s going to be fine,_ _my Love. It will be fine...”_


	21. Into the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn plans a journey, while Lucy stays behind with Jiya. Jiya has some observations, and Lucy finds her life as she knows it may come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has been patient with me! I am sorry this took so long. I should get the last chapter out soon!

Flynn could feel the shift of weight on the bed, making the cool air drift under the covers as Lucy laid down next to him. She grabbed his arm and draped it around her shoulders, as she snuggled in and settled her cheek against his chest.  

“Garcia?” she whispered, before planting a kiss on his chest.  

“Yes, dear?”  

“Amy sent me away because I couldn’t stop crying,” Lucy had been busy helping the women clean her mother’s body and prepare for burial, “I wish I wasn’t so weak.”  

It was a whisper, but Flynn had heard it clearly.  

“Oh, Lucy,” he sighed, “You’re the strongest person I know... you just lost your mom... right in front of you. It’s okay to cry.”  

As she nodded, he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Pulling her close, Flynn turned so that they were facing each other. Cupping her cheeks, Flynn looked at her until she opened her eyes. 

“I love you so much, Lucy... and I am here, okay?” with tears streaming down her face, Lucy turned and kissed Flynn’s wrist. Flynn pulled her close so that she was tucked into him with her head under his chin. 

 

* * *

 

The morning came too soon, but no one came to wake them. It wasn’t until noon that Flynn woke. After dressing and giving Lucy a kiss, he went to the stables.  

“Do you know where Miss Lucy Preston is?”  

The voice came from the entrance of the barn, there was a man there, he looked about twenty-five. 

“And you are?” Flynn asked, suspicion flooding him.  

“Ethan, I’m Miss Preston’s brother.”  

“I’ve known Lucy for a long time, she doesn’t have a brother,” Flynn said, confident of that. 

“My name is Ethan Cahill- she and I have the same father. His name is Benjamin Cahill... I have to talk to Miss Preston.”  

“Actually, her name is Mrs. Flynn now, and she is in a delicate state right now. So, if you want to talk to her, you will tell me what you want first, and I will see if it’s worth Lucy’s trouble.”  

“Is she hurt?”  

“Physically? No.” Flynn said, looking the man up and down. He observed his neatly trimmed beard and his dapper clothing. Lucy certainly got her darker features from their father- Ethan had the same raven-colored hair and wide brown eyes. He definitely came from money. Judging by his accent, he was from America... Did Lucy’s father live in America? “her mother passed.” 

“I am sorry to hear that,” Ethan looked down at the ground for a moment, “I’ve never met my sister. As you can tell, I’m not from around here. My father, he was from here... He came back for a visit years ago... before my mother died. He came home to us, to the colonies, before Lucy was born... I found out about her two years ago. I have to find her before my father does.”  

“What? Why?” 

“You love my sister, right?” Ethan asked, looking at Flynn with a steady eye, Flynn nodded, “You need to protect her. Keep her from Benjamin Cahill, please. He will come looking for her... My father, he is a member of some... secret society. He wants his whole family to be a part of it. Whether she wants it or not. I have been running from him for years now- just as I assume Carol was.”  

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to sell... But, you would do well to stay the hell away from my wife.”  

“You don’t believe me?”  

“I don’t trust you. So, you should go...  _now_.”  

“Here.” Ethan handed a letter to Flynn, “If you find yourself across the pond and in need of assistance, there is my information. Don’t give it to old Benjamin if he comes calling. I vowed to kill him the next time I see him.” 

“Why?” Flynn asked before he could think better of it, “Why would you kill your own father?”  

“His society... they killed my... my family. Destroyed our village- because they weren’t of the right “stock” as my father calls it. They were Mohican- not white enough for my old man. Judging by your accent, he would feel the same about you... I don’t want him to do that to Lucy. Or to you.” 

Taking the letter, Flynn nodded.  

“I should go, I don’t want my first-time meeting Lucy to cause her distress... maybe it’s better that she doesn’t know about me.” 

Flynn stared at the man- what was he supposed to do? This man was claiming to be her brother? Apparently, Lucy’s father was... evil? He knew he should be honest with his wife, let her know... have her meet Ethan...  

“I don’t like keeping things from Lucy,” Flynn said, “You should meet her- just not today.” 

“Alright. I’ll stay at the Inn in town... Come and find me when you’re ready,” Ethan nodded, and Flynn offered his hand. With a small smile, his brother-in-law reciprocated.  

“I’m sorry about your family,” Flynn said before he thought better of it.  

“I just don’t want to lose any more family. Please, be careful.”  

Flynn nodded as the man walked over to his horse and untied it. Without ceremony, he mounted it and rode off toward the village. Looking at the letter, Flynn considered what the man had said. Should they try to move? Was Lucy in danger? 

“Flynn? Who was that?” Rufus asked, startling him out of his reverie.  

“No one... Rufus, you and I need to plan a trip to Connor Mason’s. I have a horse to return.”  

 

* * *

 

In the weeks following Carol’s death, Lucy found herself sleeping most of the day away and clinging to Garcia for dear life at night. Luckily for her, the man didn’t seem to mind. The night her mom died, a fear was buried deep in Lucy’s heart- she was afraid that she would lose Garcia, or something would happen to any children they may have one day... When he told Lucy he and Rufus had to take Sancho back to Mason, she couldn’t help but get overwhelmed. While the weather was still unruly, she was able to convince him to stay. However, as March approached, and the snow began to melt, Lucy was no longer able to stop him. 

“Garcia?” Lucy whispered the night before he and Rufus were supposed to leave. 

“Yes, Lucy?” he asked, planting a kiss in her hair, “I can hear your mind churning...” 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“What?” 

“With Rufus, to Mr.Mason’s. I don’t want you to go.”  

“Why not?”  

“I- I have a bad feeling.”  

“Lucy...” he sighed, “is this about your mother?”  

They were facing one another now, and Lucy couldn’t lie to him... She knew the feeling was more than just that, but what could she say?  

“Yes, I am afraid of losing you,” Lucy admitted, her eyes watering, “I just... I can’t do this without you.” 

“Lucy, nothing is going to happen to me, okay?” Garcia said, kissing her sweetly, when he started to pull back, Lucy pulled him by his shirt. Taking the hint, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her flush against himself. As he kissed her neck, his hands skimmed her body while Lucy lost herself under his touch. As of late, Lucy's skin had been so sensitive. Every caress, kiss, and thrust had her almost sobbing with pleasure.   

The next morning, after Garcia was ready to depart, Lucy went with him to the stables. She performed her own inspection of his supplies, the quality of the animals, and making sure he had enough money, Lucy finally consented to his departure.  

“Now, mister...” Lucy said, pulling Garcia down to her level, “You make sure to come home to me, you understand?”  

“Of course, Mrs. Flynn,” he replied with a cheeky smile. Before Lucy could do anything, the man picked her up and kissed her deeply. As Lucy kissed him back, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. When Lucy slipped her tongue in his mouth, her husband welcomed it enthusiastically. They kept at it until they heard a cough from the other side of the barn. As an embarrassed Lucy dug her face into Garcia’s neck, he turned to address the onlookers.  

“I will be out there in a minute, Rufus... Good morning, Mrs. Carlin.” 

 _“Good morning, indeed.”_ Lucy heard Jiya’s voice- and knew she was in for it as soon as the men left.  

“Lucy, I have to go,” Garcia said, prompting her to raise her head and look at him, “I love you.” 

“I love you, Garcia,” she whispered, her nose brushing his playfully, "come back to me soon, my love."  

“I promise, I will.”  

With one more kiss, Garcia put her down, and she saw him off- her heart growing heavier as the carriage faded into the distance.

Turning to Jiya, Lucy blushed. 

“What exactly happened between you two?”  

“When Garcia came to get me in January, we... eloped.” 

“I knew it!” Jiya smiled proudly to herself, “I told Rufus! And he said that it was in my head... I even told him I saw a ring around your neck.”  

At that, Lucy took the necklace off and removed the ring from it. Slipping it on, she smiled at Jiya. 

“Were you going to tell anyone? Or were we all going to discover this once you have your first child?”  

Lucy stared wordlessly at Jiya. 

“I'm sorry... I didn’t mean to offend. There was just so much happening... and I couldn’t handle having to explain everything to everyone...”  

“It’s fine, Lucy!” Jiya said smiling, placing her hands on Lucy’s shoulders, “I want you to be happy, truly.”  

“Thank you...” Lucy said, closing her eyes. To her surprise, she began to cry, “I am so worried about him, Jiya.”  

With maternal affection, Jiya hugged Lucy tight and petted her hair, “Shhh... My dear, dear Lucy. The men will be back soon, you’ll see. Now, let’s do something to keep our mind’s busy, what do you say?”  

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days passed at a painfully slow rate. Lucy tried her best to stick to mindless tasks, as her head buzzed with worry. After the fifth day, Jiya seemed nervous as well- and took to sewing Lucy a dress. According to her, the men often got home ahead of schedule, but they probably stayed at Mason’s.  

“Okay, up you go,” Jiya said, lifting up the fabric she had just finished sewing. 

“What?”  

“On the stool, I need to see if I have to hem it, or take it in more,” Jiya said, “Although, you don’t look quite as thin as you used to. So, I don’t think I need to worry there.”  

Suddenly Lucy felt self-conscious. Taking the dress, she carried it up to her old room and changed. The dress itself fit fine- but was rather snug in some parts. Calling for Jiya, she came up and began to take stock and measure the dress. Pulling off the outer layer, Jiya saw Lucy in her stays. Lucy tried not to notice when Jiya’s eyes landed on her belly.  

Perhaps she had gained a little weight. As Jiya said before, Lucy used to be so thin. Admittedly, Garcia did make sure she ate- in fact, she was so well fed when he was home that it felt odd to be without him. Since her mother had died, Garcia had taken to keeping Lucy on track with her needs- until she regained her footing. Without him, she probably would have succumbed to the intense depression.  

Jiya went to work meticulously measuring Lucy. First, she measured her arms, her bust, and now her waist. As she was removing the tape, Jiya seemed to think better, and began to measure her hips, without explanation.

Lucy covered herself with her arms as much as she could, while Jiya leaned over her piece of paper and wrote out several sets of figures, “So, I will make you twelve dresses... or six adjustable dresses, what would you prefer?” 

“Jiya, I am not going to gain more weight, I’m not out of control- I think I'm healthy. I just gained a little weight,” Lucy’s eyes stung. Why was Jiya being so rude about this? The woman gave Lucy a confused look and then seemed to realize her mistake. 

“Oh, Lucy, dear! This isn’t about your weight,” she said, helping her down from the stool, “I think you’re- you're expecting, Lucy, aren't you? How long has been since you bled?"

Taken aback, Lucy tried to think. She'd bled after her mother died, but nothing since.   

 _Oh._  

Just then, Lucy heard the sound of horse hooves hitting the gravel in the courtyard. Her mind went straight to Garcia, However, he couldn’t be there- she only heard one set and no wheels. He and Rufus had taken the carriage. After dressing, Lucy and Jiya headed toward the lower level of the home. When they reached the top of the steps, the spotted Rufus- his clothing was ripped and frayed, and he had a nasty gash on his head. When his gaze met Lucy’s he closed his eyes,  _“Lucy...”_

“Rufus... where-” Lucy had to fight in order to speak. She felt her heart twisting in her chest as every single one of her worst fears came to the surface, “where’s Garcia?” 

“I don’t know.” 


	22. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes the search for her husband into her own hands. 
> 
> She meets Ethan.

Jiya tended to Rufus’ wound on his head, while Lucy went to the kitchen to make tea. Hearing a deafening whistle in her head, she crumpled to the ground and gave in to her tears- Garcia was gone. Rufus had been struck violently in the head and had been out cold when he left... No, wait. When he was taken. Lucy knew Garcia would never leave her.  

As she cried slender arms encircled her, and Lucy found herself burrowing into Amy’s shoulder.  

“Shhh...” her sister cooed, “we will get him back, Lucy.” 

As Lucy pulled away from her sister, Amy held her, cupping her face through her hair, “Mr. Flynn has always been very good to this family... he is like family. I am going to send for Mr. Logan and the local investigator- we will get him back, I promise.” 

“Amy,” Lucy choked, “Garcia isn’t _like_ family... I married him. He _is_  family. He’s everything to me.”  

“Dear sister, do you think I have forgotten how he saved my life? How he has saved yours before? How I saw you two fall for one another?” Amy helped her sister up, “Garcia Flynn has been good to this family. Being here may not have been a choice, but becoming a part of the family, and loving you, was. I am not going to forget that. After all, he’s my brother-in-law now.”  

“If he’s alive,” Lucy said, her own dark comment shaking her.  

“He is, Lucy. I know he is,” her sister reassured her, “I know you aren’t going to want to do this. However, I need you to rest... You haven’t slept well in days and once the investigator gets here, I want you present during the interviews. Do you think you can do that- for me? For Garcia?”  

“Yes, I will try.”  

With a kiss on the cheek, Amy tucked her sister in. Oh, how the times have Changed, Lucy thought to herself. Her little sister- who she once tended to, was tending to her. Her husband, who had started out as a stranger, a man who simply followed a girl into the street and saved her life... He needed her... Garcia Flynn never gave up on anyone- and Lucy wasn’t going to give up on him.  

Unable to sleep, Lucy snuck out of the house and to her cabin. Donning a pair of Garcia’s own trousers, and a matching suit and jacket, Lucy disguised herself. Having overheard bits of the discussion from earlier, she knew where to start the search.  

 

* * *

 

“One more, please, Geoffrey.” 

“Right away, Sir,” the man quickly brought him another ounce of brandy. He then lowered his voice, “Mr. Cahill, didn’t you want to know of any news regarding the Preston or Flynn family?” 

“Yes, I believe I did... Do you have news?” the bartender ducked his head and shifted his eyes toward two men that, if they looked more able-bodied may have been thugs. Instead, they looked like dirty, gangly grave robbers. The two men were talking emphatically while sloshing beer around. Their audience, a pair of working girls, likely hoping for a paycheck.  

Ethan stood up at the bar and downed his brandy. Throwing some money on the counter, he thanked Geoffrey and put his hat back on. As he approached the men, he stealthily pulled out his gun. 

“So anyway, I told the Slav, I says- you're c’ming with me. Either that or h’ gets it.” 

“He wudnt a Slav, he was a Croat,” the partner corrected.  

 _“Croats_ _are Slavs,_  Amos. You damn idiot. So- the Slav thought he’d get shifty and tried to fight us. It was then that I fired and got him in the gut. Guid thing, too. Considering the man was a thief. He had stolen horses from around the area... but his “servant” got away.”  

“And that’s the life of bounty huntin’ fer ye,” Idiot Amos added. 

“Oh, is it now?” Ethan asked, cocking his gun, as he pressed the barrel again the slightly smarter bum’s back, “Or is it the life of a thief and murder? The man you attacked I know him. He is honest. Where is he?” 

“Eh, we never said we shot ‘im.”  

As Amos began to turn, Ethan rolled his eyes, and struck him in the head with his gun, effectively knocking him out. Training his gun on the other one again he spoke, “now, one more chance. Where is Garcia Flynn?”  

“I can lead ye to him...  _Fer a price,_ ” the man attempted.  

“How about the price is me letting you live to see tomorrow?” He whispered into his ear, grabbing his arm. “And you can go ahead and lead me there now.”  

 

* * *

 

In the barn, Lucy was finishing up packing some items she might need in order to find Garcia... Mainly food, water, money, clothes- all of the essentials. Luckily, Remy wasn’t hurt. So, Lucy could ride him.  

“What are you doing?”  

“I am going to find my husband,” Lucy answered simply not even looking to Wyatt Logan.  

She could feel his stare on her- When she glanced over, she saw two sets of feet- and caught the site of Jessica Logan, too.  

“You got married?” she asked. Lucy didn’t answer the question. 

“I will ride out with you,” Wyatt offered.  

“What? Wyatt, that is insanity... What if whoever has Flynn hurts you, too?” Both Lucy and Wyatt looked at Jessica.  

“How do you know anyone has my husband, Mrs. Logan?” Lucy questioned, “have you heard anything?” 

“No- it's just... Well, we all know that Mr. Flynn would never leave you. He must have been intercepted or abducted, that’s all, Lucy.”  

“Mrs. Flynn,” Lucy corrected. For the first time, she felt uneasy around Jessica and didn’t trust her, “Wyatt, no need to come with, I will be fine on my own. Please, stay with your wife- after all, I begged my husband to stay with me, and look where that has gotten him.”  

“Lucy... Garcia would not want you going alone. Please, let me come with you. I would like to help keep my friend’s only family safe.”  

“Very well, Shall we?” Lucy mounted Remy easily and directed him out of the barn.  

“Jessica, can you go to the house and help Miss Preston and Mrs. Carlin with damage control?”  

“Just... Be careful, Wyatt... Be safe,” with his brow furrowed he assured his wife he’d be fine, “Mrs. Flynn, let's go.”  

 

* * *

 

 

They found the spot easily enough. Lighting the lantern, it took ten minutes to find where the carriage had been chased off the road (according to Rufus, he was relieving himself when he heard a commotion, and then he was hit in the head with a heavy object). Tying their horses up, Lucy and Mr. Logan made their way down the slope, clinging to trees for balance. At the bottom, Lucy found Garcia’s bag that would have been on his horse.  

“It doesn’t make sense, had it been a robbery, his money would be gone...” Lucy said as she poured the coins into her hand. To her shock, Garcia’s wedding ring also fell into her hand.

“Lucy, I don’t think this was a robbery.”  

Following Wyatt’s trail, Lucy saw it, a bloody shirt.  _No. No. No._  

“Do you think it was an am-”  

“An ambush?” Another voice spoke from the opposite side of the scene. Instinctively, Lucy pulled out her gun and cocked it (okay, she had taken lessons on Octavia’s land, at her insistence), “Whoa, whoa!”  

Before Lucy stood two men, one dirty and gangly, the other, a little bit taller than Lucy. He was well groomed, with a neatly trimmed beard, and fitted clothing, “And you are?”  

“Ethan. Ethan Cahill. Lucy Flynn, correct? Formerly Miss Lucy Preston?” the man offered, his hands still raised, “Mr. Flynn didn’t tell you about me?”  

“No. He did not.” Lucy kept her gun up, “should he have.”  

“I don’t know,” Ethan looked down, “you can ask him that when we find him.”  

“That is if ye find him,” the gangly one offered.  

Sensing that he knew more than he was saying, Lucy rounded on the sad sod, “You... you know where my husband is, don’t you?” 

The man just laughed, which infuriated Lucy. Pointing her gun at him, she walked forward until the smile was gone from his face. 

“Tell me!” Lucy insisted.  

“Why would I tell you anythin’?” The sac of vermin spewed. Without hesitation, Lucy shot him in the leg. With a howl of pain, his leg gave out and he fell. 

“You shot me!” he panicked, “the bitch shot me!”  

“Yes, I did, didn’t I?” Lucy said, cocking her gun once again, “Now, if you don’t tell me where my husband is, I will kill you. You get ten seconds. _Ten..._ ”  

“I don’t know!” 

_“Nine...”_

“My employer!” 

 _“Eight...”_  

_“Seven... Six..."_

“Wait-"

_"Five... Four..."_

"They took him to a doctor! To Dr. Hale... He was bad off- shot to the stomach... The nurse is taking care of him.”  

“Did you shoot him?” Lucy asked, lowering her gun.  

“He tried to fight-”  

"It's a simple question!" she yelled, clearly frustrated. 

"Yes- I did... But, I-" 

The man was dead before he finished the sentence. Her shot landed right between his eyes. Feeling nothing, she put her gun away. Lucy then turned around and began to walk back to Remy. As she walked, she heard Wyatt and Ethan behind her.  

“Lucy!”  

Aghast, Lucy turned around and looked Ethan straight in the eye, “I don’t know you. I don’t know who you are, where you came from... I do not trust you... You do not know me.” 

“I’m... I’m your brother,” the man said, winded from the incline, “Our father, Benjamin Cahill, he took Mr. Flynn...”  

 _“What?”_  

 


	23. The End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance...

“You didn’t have to kill that man...” Mr. Logan mumbled as they made their way to town, “revenge doesn’t suit you, Lucy.”  

“It wasn’t me avenging Garcia, it was protection,” Lucy said coolly, “if he had gotten away and made it to Garcia before us...”  

“Then Mr. Flynn would be dead,” Ethan finished her thought.  

“Exactly,” Lucy acknowledged the man who had come to help her. She had to admit they did look alike. Although the idea of having a brother she never knew about was unsettling.  

“Then why did you ask him if he shot Flynn?”  

“Because, Mr. Logan, if he hadn’t I would feel bad for killing him. However, because he did shoot my husband, I will sleep at night. That is, as long as we get Garcia back.”  

As they neared the town, Ethan suggested the go through the trees to hide their horses. Lucy and Wyatt complied. 

“Ah!” Ethan began to tie his horse to a tree, “this is the place, Dr. Hale’s house. I will go fetch Lorena.” 

“You are acquainted with Lorena Hale?” Lucy asked, not forgetting how jealous she had gotten about Lorena interacting with Garcia years ago at the Masquerade Ball. If the woman saved her husband though, she would never think of it again. 

“Yes, she and I have become...  _friends,_ ” he said shyly, while his hand came up to rub the back of his neck.  

Lucy resolved to ask more about that later.  

Wyatt and Lucy waited in silence until Ethan came back for them. Quietly, he ushered them through the back door. Past the back kitchen, stood Lorena with a lone candle. Taking Lucy in, she offered her hand. Much to her surprise, Lucy took it. Lorena was a couple of inches taller than Lucy. Her long blonde hair was held loosely by a ribbon. The woman looked tired, as wisps of hair fell over her face. As Lucy studied her, Lorena smiled at her. Lucy had never noticed how kind her blue-green eyes actually were. 

When they got to the room, Lorena directed her inside. Locking the door behind them, she spoke in a whisper, “Mr. Flynn is quite alright. I would rather he not be moved, but I am aware of the circumstance. He should limit his movement a while. I have prepared salve for the wound, and will be sending a bottle of laudanum, as well.”  

Lucy followed the light as it cast its self over her husband. He looked impossibly pale. Kneeling down beside the bed, Lucy smoothed the dark locks out of his face. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed his fingers, allowing her lips to linger. Remembering his wedding ring, she grabbed it out of her pocket and slipped it back on him.  

“Did he wake what so ever?” Lucy asked, keeping her eyes on him. 

“Yes. He told me to protect you,” Lorena said, gently setting her hand on Lucy’s shoulder, “it’s obvious that he loves you very much.” 

“He is my life,” Lucy admitted, leaning forward to kiss Garcia on the lips, “can I take him home?” 

“Normally, I’d say no. But, considering the circumstances, I urge it. Ethan and Mr. Logan are readying the horses. We have a contraption that will allow him to be carried by two horses. He will benefit from it- it should keep his stitches from breaking. You will have to go slowly since the men will be on foot. As far as Benjamin Cahill is concerned, he will be none the wiser until late tomorrow. He off on business for a few days. 

“Good,” Lucy stood and smoothed her pants, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her attire, she offered Lorena a small smile in response to the nurse’s smirk. Hearing a small scratch on the door, Lorena opened it, and Ethan whispered something in her ear. Ethan and Wyatt walked in and began to arrange Garcia to move him. Lorena came in with a blanket and allowed Lucy to tuck it around her husband. Lucy held his items, as they made their way out.  

Minutes later, Garcia was set up between the horses. The three took turns alternating walking and riding Remy. Around noon they made it back to the estate. Lucy walked in to find Amy and Jiya huddled together, holding their breath. When she informed them that Garcia was safe- not unharmed, but safe- they ran to her, hugging a kissing her on the cheeks. Rufus went straight away to help the men. He was set up in Lucy’s old bedroom. Immediately after he was put in bed, Lucy changed his dressing. Seeing the wound took her breath away. It certainly looked bad- he was fortunate to be alive.  

“Lucy?” Garcia’s hand came up to rest on the small of her back as he offered a lopsided and tired smile, “darling, what are you wearing?”  

“I thought I made your clothes look good,” she said, laughing, “I’m glad to see you’re awake.”  

Finishing up his patch, Lucy washed her hands in the nearby basin. Making her way back to him, she covered him with the blanket, and sat nearby, holding his hand. 

“I was so afraid I had lost you,” she admitted, holding back tears, “I... I don’t think I could handle that.”  

“I’m sorry, Lucy,” his voice was husky, while his eyes gave everything away, “I was afraid, too.”  

His admission shook Lucy. He was only human, after all. However, Lucy knew what he feared. They had grown more and more intertwined. Ripping one from the other would destroy them. Leaning forward, she slowly kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. Brushing her nose against his, she opened her mouth to him. They kissed slowly, reverently, as if all of these kisses were miracles that neither of them dreamed of being fortunate enough to receive again.  

As they kissed, Garcia cupped her face with both of his hands. Peeling one away, Lucy led him to her hip, and then to her belly. Through the fabric of the shirt, she felt his hand still against her and then begin to move around. His lips retreated as he inspected her.  

“Lucy...” Garcia pulled back and searched her face, “Lucy, are you?”  

She nodded while trying to speak through tears, “So, I need you... to be fine.”  

“Of course,” he said, he looked at her with tears glistening his eyes. Yet, he smiled sweetly. 

“How did I not notice this earlier?” He asked, still rubbing the slight bump of her belly. 

“Well, I think I grew a bit while you were gone...” Lucy admitted, “I have heard that it's normal to grow suddenly.”  

“Well, I suppose we can’t be too surprised... with the way you and I go at it...” he laughed, as he earned himself a small slap on the shoulder, “I love you, Lucy.”  

Sitting down on her chair Lucy held his hand, and laid her head down on the bed, “I love you, too, Garcia.”  

Her husband then smoothed her hair and settled his hand on her's until she fell asleep.  

* * *

 

Lucy caught sleep here and there on the sofa by the bed. She washed Garcia, read to him, and otherwise entertained him until he was able to walk short distances. Once again, she was grateful that he avoided an infection. As he got better, Lucy ventured into the bed with him at night. 

“Lucy?” Garcia spoke as he found her hand. 

“Yes, my love?” she asked, turning onto her side. 

“Do you have any idea what we will have?” 

“As far as the child goes?” Lucy asked, rubbing her still small belly. It was growing little by little, but no one else but Lucy and Garcia could tell by looking, “Hmmm... I think it’s a boy.”  

“Really?”  

“Yes... What are you hoping for?” 

“I have no preference... I only hope that the child is healthy...” Lucy could see Garcia smiling to himself in the twilight, “Although, I do like the idea of a little girl. I imagine how she would have your face shape, and hair... maybe my eyes... only God knows if she’d have my complexion or yours... I imagine her with little ribbons, running into the house, asking us to dance with her...” 

Garcia laughed to himself and then turned to Lucy, “I mean, I assume that is what little girls want from Mum and Dad. I don’t know. I never had sisters.” 

“More or less... They also love ponies... Which this Daddy would know all about,” Lucy praised, “what sort of name do you like?” 

“Hmmm... Eleanor?”  

“I like that... Or Francesca. Or Florence... Maybe Rose... for a boy, I like James.” 

“James?” Garcia asked, smiling as the name rolled off his tongue, “James Flynn... Not bad.” 

“James  _Garcia_ Flynn,” Lucy corrected.  

“I love that, Lucy,” he murmured, looking at her. Reading his expression, Lucy worked her way into his arms as much as she could without hurting him. The pair murmured their goodnights and fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 

Lucy woke early in the morning to a knock on the door. 

“Lucy!”  

“Amy?” Lucy asked, groggily. Suddenly the door popped open, and Amy looked past Flynn and at her sister. 

“There is someone here to look at the horses? With Garcia out... I thought maybe...”  

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll be there in a little bit.”  

Lucy washed, dressed and kissed Garcia without waking him, “I love you,” she said, kissing him on the forehead. Making her way downstairs, she found a man at the door. Offering a curtsy, she introduced herself. Upon offering her hand, the man yanked her hand and gripped her by the waist.  

“What is the meaning of this...  _Benjamin_?” Henry had just walked into the room, when he noticed the man, fumbling for his gun, “Unha-” 

The man holding Lucy shot Henry in the chest. As he fell to the ground, Amy screamed. Lucy looked around to find Jiya and Rufus staring at the scene in horror. Suddenly she noticed someone else... 

“Jessica, what the hell?”  

It was Wyatt speaking. Jess had a gun out and it was trained on Lucy first, then the stairs (perhaps with the thought that Garcia would come stumbling out). 

“I’m so sorry, Wyatt,” her blue eyes begged for forgiveness, as she walked over to the man and Lucy, “Shall we go, Mr. Cahill?” 

“Yes... Oh, one last order though,” he said, pulling Lucy tight as she struggled against his hold, “kill them all.”  

“No!” Lucy yelled, kicking the man behind her. If he was who he said he was... then he was her birth father. As far as Lucy knew, he was not a good person, “Please, no! You don’t have to do this! I’ll go with you... I won’t fight... Just don’t touch them...”  

Lucy begged, to no avail, as the man dragged her out. Giving Amy and Jiya one last look, she apologized and told them she loved them. The entire way to the carriage, Lucy screamed until her lungs burned. She was trying to wake Garcia to warn him... to get him to come to save them... As she was pushed into the carriage, shot after shot rang out. First four, then a few moments later, a last one. 

Lucy cried until she thought her throat would bleed.  

A few minutes after the last shot, Jessica entered the carriage. Lucy stared at her, fuming with anger. As the carriage pulled away, Lucy made a vow.  

“I swear,” she seethed, “I will kill you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know, I do plan on writing a part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, guess it'll be more than 22 chapters... 
> 
> I love comments, and they help me stay inspired!
> 
> I may update and expand the last chapter.


End file.
